


Scarlett's Bitch

by Virtuous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous/pseuds/Virtuous
Summary: Scarlett Johannson ruthlessly dominates Elizabeth Olsen. Intense smut ensues.





	1. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a movie premiere, Scarlett Johannson dominates and seduces Elizabeth Olsen. Intense smut ensues.

Elizabeth Chase Olsen was dressed to thrill at the premiere of Infinity War, as was Scarlett Johansson. The two actresses, who played Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff, knew each other fairly well, even if they had not had many scenes together, so most of their social contact consisted of interacting during movie junkets.  
That frustrated Scarlett no end, who had long had her eye on the luscious “Lizzie”, the beautiful and talented actress. Scarjo’s eyes always lingered on the sexy, yet curiously homely, innocent, beauty. Scarlett had even more fully and meticulously studied Olsen’s behaviour, and quickly and easily identified her as a submissive. She was a submissive little bottom if ever she saw one. Shy, a little dorky, and often deferring to others, so eager to please. Perfect. Absolutely perfect, in short.  
“Do Anthony and Joe lead you round on a leash?” Scarjo once asked with a wry smirk, referring to Anthony and Joe Russo, the directors of Captain America: Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, and Infinity War. Lizzie laughed, not realising Scarjo was not speaking entirely in jest. It was indeed how she viewed Olsen; a good, sweet, adorable little bottom bitch who performs as instructed.  
This was why Lizzie was absolutely perfect for Scarjo; the expressive, ethereal face and wondrous eyes, the long legs combined with pleasingly thick thighs, the succulent yet well proportioned tits, the generous and smooth bum, the smooth pale skin, the nimble and amazingly dextrous fingers, the sweet, gentle nature, the innocent aura, and best of all, the aforementioned delicious desire-to-please subby-ness.  
Scarlett wanted Elizabeth, but not as a lover, heck, not even as friend...no. What Scarlett wanted was, for want of a better word, a Girl Toy, a plaything to use as she saw fit. Elizabeth was, in Scarlett’s view, absolutely the perfect play doll. The role of bottom suited her perfectly.  
Dressed in a tight white dress, with her cleavage on display, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, her lovely eyes beaming, lips a deep, intense red, Elizabeth Olsen smiled at the cheering crowd, gaining the approval she craved.  
Scarjo bit her lip, as she leered at the beautiful blonde doll, and as she eyed her perfectly formed bottom from behind, her thoughts were filled with erotic fantasy...and plans...oh so many perverted plans. Tonight, Scarlett Johannson would take, and have, Elizabeth Olsen.  
Scarjo would observe the blonde goddess many times that evening, as the dusk steadily turned to night. Laughing, with that wonderful, charming, radiant smile, speaking to press and media, hugging her co-stars, including Scarlett, who savoured briefly coming into contact with Lizzie’s sensuous body, even as she thought ahead to the more intimate encounter she had planned.  
As the premiere After Party winded down, Lizzie, a little drunk and more than a little tired, slowly ambled, her high heels clicking irregularly and somewhat clumsily as she made her way out from the bathroom and into a long, ornate corridor. All that excitement, all that hooplah, had made Lizzie more than a little, well, dizzy, and the corridor seem.even longer.  
Scarlett found Lizzie stumbling down the ornate corridor, and moved in. Moments later, the drunken Lizzie was pulled into her orbit and held upright by Scarjo’s firm yet reassuring presence.  
“Thank you.” Cooed Lizzie, giggling slightly.  
Now is the time, thought Scarlett as she held her object of desire, whispering to her a soft lie, to come to her hotel room, “for a nice little chat”.  
Lizzie accepted, and Scarlett, barely able to conceal a wicked, devilish grin, led the actress to her lair, her hotel room, just round the corner, on the way even slyly caressing her thigh as she sleepily rested her head on the considerably more sober Scarlett’s shoulders.  
That might seem romantic, perhaps, but romance was certainly not on Scarlett Johannson’s mind.  
Leading the tipsy Olsen into her hotel room, Johannson gently sat her down on a single chair, as a lethargic and dozy Olsen immediately curled up, resting her head and sighing. She was just so utterly, absurdly adorable, thought Scarlett, as she went to get something to sober her guest up.  
Moments later Scarjo returned, giving the girl a refreshing glass of water.  
“Thanks”, Lizzie said, with a soft, sweet smile.  
“I did say we would chat, so I want you sober”, Scarjo replied, her voice taking on a more stern tone, which was all part of Scarjo’s carefully evolving game.  
“About working together, you and I.”  
Lizzie smiled and replied shyly. “Well, that would be cool, I guess, but it kind of needs to be the right project for both of us, doesn’t it?”  
Scarjo leaned forward, and looked into Elizabeth’s gentle, innocent, charming eyes.  
“I mean now, Elizabeth.” It was here that Johannson changed tack and dialed up her innate dominance, slipping off the genial mask, her husky voice now taking on a deep, authoritative tone, and her body language matched it; standing with one arm on her hip and looking down upon Olsen, who was surprised and now suddenly at a real disadvantage.  
“I want to do this now, no ifs or buts. I want us to work together. Is that understood, Elizabeth?”  
Scarjo made a point of calling her Elizabeth; such formal language added to the dominating demeanour, she found.  
Scarjo looked down upon Olsen, who visibly shrunk before the older woman’s natural alpha status. She was not used to not being addressed as “Lizzie”, as all her friends and fans, and even critics called her Lizzie.  
“Just call me Lizzie”, Olsen tried to assert while being friendly, only to be firmly slapped down by Scarlett.  
“Elizabeth is what I choose to call you.” Scarlett glared. That deep, husky tone oozed authority.  
Olsen was totally stunned and hesitantly paused, the moment lasting seemingly forever as she tried to make sense of her situation.  
“But, this seems a bit su-”  
Scarjo gripped Olsen’s delicate chin and held it, her eyes piercing into Lizzie’s, stopping the girl mid sentence.  
“Now. Because I say so.” That deep, powerful voice, cut through Olsen like a knife.  
There was a pause of about 7 seconds as Olsen seemed to try to defy Johanson, but then she caved.  
“Ok...ok...seeing as you want it so much, Scarlett.”  
“Good girl”, Johanson declared, still holding the girl’s chin, her voice softer to signal approval, which she knew the little bottom Elizabeth always sought.  
Elizabeth quivered a little as she surrendered, not fully aware of the depth of Scarlett’s subtle yet potent domination of her, as it pierced her yet left no wound.  
“Well, get your sweet ass off the chair and follow me”, Scarjo firmly added, gesturing to her guest, beckoning with her fingers.  
Olsen stood up, the water having eased her drunkenness. Scarjo took her hand, again displaying masterful domination, gripping Olsen’s little, nimble fingers, yet always keeping the right side of forceful. She dominated without ever giving Olsen the justification or provocation to fight back.  
After just a few steps, Scarjo grabbed Lizzie and easily lifted her off the ground, the Liberal Arts actress’s thick hips making her an easy and comfortable grab.  
In a matter of seconds, Scarjo had lifted the surprised Lizzie and moved onto a sofa and, pushing her over the back of it, bent her over and presented her beautiful bubble bottom. Lizzie gasped in surprise and remained bent over. Scarlett motioned behind Liz’s ass, caressing it through her tight white sequin dress.  
Liz tried to raise herself only to be firmly pushed back into her “head down, ass up” position.  
“Heeyy…” she weakly protested, as Scarlett gripped her hips and stroked her inner thighs.  
“You’re going to collaborate with me, Elizabeth, you’re going to give me your best, like a good little girl.” Scarjo’s attitude was firm as a rock, as she pulled up Olsen’s dress and gripped her smooth, white panties, tugging them up betwixt her succulent bottom cheeks.  
“Ooh...ooh...what are you...d-doing?” Olsen was confused and surprised, yet, feeling cowled by Scarjo's power, she dared not defy the alpha female who was dominating her.  
Scarjo examined Elizabeth’s bum, tracing her fingers along the white panties as she tugged them.  
“Plain panties, Elizabeth? I’m so disappointed. Do you know how many men and boys jerk off over you? Do you know how many of your fans want to fuck you?”  
“I...I’m a serious actress, I don’t…” Olsen protested, her voice sharpening.  
“Oh, come on. All those cock-teasing photo-shoots you do say otherwise.” Scarjo’s tongue struck like a dagger; she knew how to make the cutting remark.  
Scarlett savoured the delightful view of the displayed, highly fuckable ass of Elizabeth Olsen.  
“God, I love your hot fucking ass, Elizabeth”, Scarjo added, her breath becoming heavy, as her object of desire was now so close to being conquered, indeed was to a great extent already conquered. She tugged hard at the panties, causing them to dig into Olsen’s crotch, the fabric exposing Olsen’s camel toe, the indent of her cunt lips visible to the lustful Scarlett.  
Scarjo smiled and licked her lips at the presentation of Elizabeth’s precious pussy before her eyes.  
With a sudden jerk, a loud rip filled the air and Elizabeth Olsen’s panties were torn apart, revealing her tight, smooth cunt to Scarlett Johanson.  
The older actress gripped Olsen’s hips, and buried her face between the girl’s thighs. Lizzie tried to resist, and that was when Scarlett delivered her coup De grace; skillfully sliding her tongue up Lizzie’s pussy lips, and finding her vulnerable clit, she then slyly circled her tongue around Olsen’s pleasure center.  
The blonde Wind River star whimpered as Scarlett’s tongue expertly teased and tormented her sexual engine. She tried to pull away, only for Scarlett, gripping her hips, to pull her bitch back to continue tongue-fucking her.  
Scarjo’s skill was masterful, devastating, and Lizzie’s loss of control was rapid; squirming and groaning, unable to escape as the tormenting tongue toyed with her tight little honeypot, her pussy drooled at Scarlett’s command. There was no escape from the pleasure encircling and overpowering her, everytime the blonde tried to move her pussy away from the pleasure, Scarlett countered, pursued, and captured her now quivering cunt, Olsen was her prisoner.  
Bent over, ass in the air, with her co-star’s head between her thighs, Elizabeth Olsen whimpered and moaned as her pussy was inexorably eaten by Scarlett Johanson.  
The sound of slurping tongue, and moaning female, were the only noises as Johannson turned Olsen’s smooth, displayed crotch into her personal playground. Lizzie writhed over the couch as her cunt wasted little time dripping out her lewd sex juices.  
Scarlett pressed deeper, delivering a wonderful maneuver by sucking Elizabeth’s now ultra sensitive clit, circling it and swirling her tongue round it, then flicking it, causing the younger actress to shudder and grunt loudly. “Oh, Fuuuck!!” Lizzie shouted, as the actress who portrayed Black Widow skillfully made her dance to her sexual tune.  
“Such bad language, Elizabeth, tut tut”, Scarjo snarked, and then went back to eating Lizzie’s delicious pussy, tracing her tongue along the folds of those now sopping wet lips, and licking every millimetre of Olsen-flavoured pussy, as  
Elizabeth succumbed to the mischievous tongue very quickly, her pussy descending into a state of inflamed need for release, and at a deeper level, hunger for cock. She had never been eaten like this before, never been conquered by a woman, or been fucked by a woman. She had always loved being dominated by men, and best of all, fucked by them. But women? Elizabeth had never experienced being come onto by a woman, except for that one dark haired girl at college who playfully tied her up and spanked her ass as part of a sorority “game”. That sparked “odd feelings”, but aside from that incident, it had always been men, and the domination was always discreetly limited to the bedroom.  
Until now.  
The cruel yet kind tongue was now joined by two precise, skilled fingers, which Scarjo carefully inserted, then slowly screwed around, clockwise then counter-clockwise, making her bitch whimper and groan.  
Scarjo was methodical, almost clinical, each twist of her finger in the sopping wet cunt designed to weaken and overwhelm Olsen, even the slightest movement used to pry Olsen open ever further.  
“I like working with you, Elizabeth, and I especially like…”  
Scarlett slowly rotated two fingers inside the now dripping, squelching twat of the Olsen sister.  
“...working you.”  
Scarjo’s voice dripped calm, powerful authority, and it penetrated Elizabeth’s mind as surely as the nimble fingers now probing her, wrapping itself around her thoughts, entrapping them, and enslaving them.  
Scarjo's invading fingers pumped in and out of Olsen, slowly at first, then faster and faster.  
Still bent over and helpless, Lizzie could not summon the will or concentration to resist, she felt so utterly overpowered, physically, sexually, and mentally, as Scarjo licked her clit while fingering her tight, wet twat, in an erotic, devastating pincer movement.  
“Ooohhh...Aaah..this...is...Unnh...fuck…”  
Scarlett was relentless, utterly unstoppable, Olsen’s thighs were parted wide before her, as Johanson buried her tongue and fingers deep into her vulnerable sexuality, effortlessly seizing control of it.  
Elizabeth Olsen certainly had a public image as a sweet, nice girl, but Scarlett Johanson had now reduced her to a bent over, dripping wet, horny slut. Her cunt squelched and slurped as the dominant actress wrecked her exterior of self-control and turned her into a sex toy with laughably casual ease.  
The invasive, female fingers probed her and opened her up. She’d been fingered by men, but...oh god, none of them had done anything as potent and ruthless as this to her. She’d never felt a woman enter her before, never considered that the delicate fingers of a woman could toy with her pussy far more brutally than any man. Never considered that she could be opened wide and made to whimper and squirm like a dumb bitch just with the merest tilt and twist of finger. Scarjo cared nothing for Elizabeth’s dignity, instead drowning it in a cacophony of vaginal squelches and slurps.  
Screwing her fingers inside Olsen’s tight honeypot, licking and sucking her now very swollen clitoris, teasing and tormenting her expertly, sending sensations into her genitals, then letting them sink in, then tormenting the Elizabethan pussy again.  
Elizabeth did, it should be said in her defence, make some feeble efforts to close her legs and retain dignity, but the truth was the pleasure being pushed and licked into her was utterly overwhelming, and had broke or was breaking her will. Scarlett Johansson was born to rule her out of control cunt.  
It was after some time of languid, slow, relentless tonguing and fingering, during which Lizzie was constantly edged, and never allowed the release of orgasm, that Scarlett decided to “mark” Elizabeth as her bitch once and for all.  
Bent over, with ass and cunt displayed, the defeated Olsen groaned and whimpered, cunt juice dripping copiously down her thick luscious thighs from her finger-fucked and licked snatch.  
Her conqueror had left her for a few moments, perhaps to contemplate her defeat.  
Returning, Scarlett Johannson her face beaming with smug confidence, fastened her strap-on dildo into place. Its large, black phallus was built to mercilessly smash cunt. Scarjo grinned widely as she stroked the artificial cock with her hands, in a motion that emulated a man jerking off. Elizabeth Olsen was now ripe for the taking, and what a ripe, dripping wet sexual fruit she was. Johanson gripped the displayed, delicious bum and smirked, “I fuck harder than any man”, Scarjo boasted, “I am going…”, Scarlett paused then slowly spoke, her voice full of ruthless intent, “to wreck your dirty cunt, to smash your will, put simply, you are going to be my bitch, Elizabeth.”  
“Oh god, oh fuuuck…my pussy…” Olsen saw the strap-on and her eyes widened like saucers. “W-what is that?”, Olsen whimpered, her delightful accent stretching at the pleasure filling her.  
“You ever been fucked by a woman, Elizabeth?” Scarjo asked, not that her answer mattered, of course.  
“Unnh...No...n-never…” came the weak reply; Lizzie was above all else, desperate to cum, her mind in a dizzy, lustful state.  
“Well”, Scarlett announced, her deep sultry voice dripping predatory power as she again gripped Lizzie’s hips, “let me introduce you to it.”  
Sliding the big phallus into Lizzie’s tight, drooling fucktunnel, Scarjo could not help but look laugh a little, as she rudely stuffed her co-star.  
“Oh, god...oh...oh fuck…” Lizzie stammered as her moist cunt was truly claimed by a woman for the first time.  
“Let me enlighten you on the power of a woman with a cock”, Scarjo declared, her husky voice dripping with satisfaction as she made herself comfortable inside her bitch.  
Olsen’s eyes were rolling in pleasure as she was filled full of Scarlett’s uncompromising, big black dildo. Elizabeth had fucked herself with dildo’s, of course, as well as vibrators and her other personal toys, but Scarlett’s strap-on was massive, significantly bigger than any cock or dildo Lizzie had been filled with or filled herself with.  
Scarjo gripped her and began to thrust in and out of Olsen’s squelchy, tight little pussy. The fucking was intense and merciless, and Scarjo, in full dominant flow, gripped Olsen's beautiful, long hair, using it as a leash as she pumped and pounded her co-star from behind, her hips slamming into the blonde actress violently.  
The dildo was truly an extension of Scarlett; it oozed an attitude of “fuck you” as it and Scarlett fucked the shit out of Elizabeth Olsen.  
“You’re my bitch now, Elizabeth”, Scarlett announced, as she emphasised her statement by thrusting her hips into Olsen's tight little love hole.  
Each thrust became more overwhelming, as Elizabeth could do nothing but groan and whimper, as her body and mind got owned by the older woman.  
“You’re going to be my cute little bottom bitch, you’re going to be my fuckpig”, each statement punctuated and emphasized by a vicious, sudden thrust into the squelching cunt of Olsen.  
Overwhelmed by pleasure, consumed by her innate need to be dominated, Olsen was now hornier than she had ever been in her life. No man had fucked her like this, no man had so completely dominated her, and none had impaled her with such ruthless ferocity.  
Gripping Olsen’s hips and forcing her to be screwed mercilessly, Johannson expertly swayed her hips to ensure Olsen’s vaginal walls were slammed thoroughly  
Scarlett was not just fucking her, she was owning her twat completely, which made Elizabeth even more wet. Her cunt throbbed and ached intensely, as much inflamed by the effortless domination as the hardcore, vicious fucking.  
Elizabeth Olsen's submissive nature made her the perfect bitch for Scarlett Johannson.  
“Oh...god...oh fuck..” the stunned Lizzie gasped as Scarjo’s hips and dildo became the unstoppable force hammering her tight little twat into sexual oblivion, into that place they call “subspace".  
Pounding her bitch, Scarjo could not help but pump her right fist into the air in cocky triumph.  
“You like being my bitch, Elizabeth?” Followed, of course, by a devastating thrust into that sopping wet, slutty cunt, hitting her G-Spot.  
Lizzie grunted loudly like a true fuckpig, as her bum cheeks shook, as her body was shunter forward by the force of ScarJo.  
“I...I…”, for a brief moment, Lizzie felt humiliated, but the spearing of her pussy, the feeling of being totally controlled, turned her brain to mush.  
Another ramming of her cunt, and Scarlett repeated the question.  
“You like being my bitch, Elizabeth?”  
“I...Unnnh...Oooh fuck...I love it...unnnh...I...I...need...it...unnnhhh”, she trailed off as her body was violently shunted forward by yet another conquering thrust.  
Scarjo grinned broadly as she gripped Olsen’s ass and delivered a righteous impalement of her bitch’s tight twat.  
“I...want to be...Unnh...oh fuck...I want to be yours...I need it…”.  
This was music to Scarlett Johansson's ears, the woman she had lusted after for so long was now at last her plaything. Hearing Elizabeth Olsen consent to being her toy was just totally glorious, that quivering, cute little American Lizzie voice announcing her surrender to Scarjo’s mighty supremacy. Pure Gold.  
Scarjo continued to aggressively fuck Lizzie all night, her ramming of that tight little Olsen cunt, becoming very animalistic, and when she finally allowed her little bitch to cum, Scarjo slapped her bouncy ass as Lizzie groaned and wildly squirted out her girl-cum like the dirtiest whore, her slut-juice spraying all over the chair upon the top of which her displayed bottom rested.  
“Unnnh...I...mmmmm...my...Oooh…” Was all the twat-hammered actress could muster from her mouth as she limply rested in a state of total humiliation.  
Still bent over the couch, her juices dripping from her thoroughly fucked pussy, the conquered blonde was exhausted and utterly overwhelmed by Scarjo’s spectacular wrecking of her.  
“Oooh Fuuuck...that was...amazing…” Olsen murmured, her eyes in that half-sleepy state, as Scarjo lifted her chin, and kissed her forehead affectionately. “Good bitch”, said Scarlett, who followed that up with a deep French kiss, full of passion.  
Scarlett picked up Lizzie’s torn, sodden panties, “I’m keeping these”, she said as she walked away, “go back to your hotel room, undress, and sit on your bed naked with your legs wide open, from now on you will address a me as “Mistress”. I will address you however the fuck I like and you will accept it. Scarlett then casually brushed her hair as she Lizzie, hastily trying to tidy herself, left the hotel room, pulling down her white dress before exiting, now pantyless.  
It was fortunate Lizzie was wearing a white dress, because it was stained with her own cum and cunt-juice.


	2. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directed by Scarlett Johannson, Elizabeth Olsen gives a performance of the porn variety.

As she returned to her hotel room, Lizzie blushed at first, realizing she was walking in public without any panties, but her thoughts were soon enough overwhelmed by the fucking she had just been subjected to, and the need for more of that fucking. Much more.  
Her cunt now throbbed and ached at the merest thought of Scarlett Johansson, just recalling her voice led to Lizzie leaking slut-juice down her thighs.  
Was this what they meant by conditioning, thought Lizzie, as she tried, and failed, to stop thinking of her Mistress.  
Scarlett Johansson made herself a cup of coffee, and checked the hidden camera she had placed in her hotel room, to see if it had indeed recorded her conquest of Elizabeth Olsen. Watching on playback, even Scarjo was taken aback at her righteous pounding of the blonde beauty. There was something sublime about bending this fragrant little miss goody-two-shoes over a chair, stripping her of her panties, and then pounding her into total submission. Skipping through the footage, Johansson delighted in the enjoyable view of Olsen’s bum as her cheeks shook with each triumphant thrust. What a wonderful night this had become, thought Johannson, as she sipped her coffee while watching herself fuck her little blonde bitch.  
Scarlett Johanson waited 10 minutes, then sent a message on her phone.  
> Have you done as instructed, Fuckpig?  
> Yes Mistress  
> You will masturbate while thinking of me  
> Yes Mistress  
> Open your Snapchat  
> Yes Mistress  
Scarlett smiled as she sipped some coffee, her fingers tracing over the screen of her phone, as she watched her bitch schlicking herself for her amusement.  
Elizabeth was just as skilled at fingering herself as she was at portraying Scarlet Witch’s delicate, ethereal hand gestures. What a skilled little masturbator, Scarjo thought to herself.  
Her fingers screwed and pumped and probed beautifully, and yet it only reminded her of Scarjo’s firm, overwhelming technique of “power fingering” which had so utterly decimated her self-control just hours before.  
Instructions from Scarlett appeared on her phone, as she filmed herself behaving sluttily. The only videos the wholesome Lizzie had made previously were her miming to songs on her tablet.  
Scarjo favoured issuing commands via message rather than speech; let the sub disgrace herself.  
> Who owns your pussy, Fuckpig?  
“Y-you do, Mistress!”  
> Who decides when you cum, Fuckpig?  
“You do, Mistress!”  
> You love being dominated.”  
“I l-love being owned by...Unnh, you Mistress.”  
> What will you allow me to do to you?  
“Anything you want, Mistress!”  
> What are you allowed to do?  
“Only… Uhnnh...only what you permit, Mistress!”  
Ah, the sweet sound of schlicking.  
Scarlett delighted in the pleasing sounds of her subby offering herself to her while masturbating herself furiously.  
She could not help but laugh at one point, as Elizabeth, the wholesome, sweet, adorable actress, behaved like the most submissive, sluttiest slut who ever was.  
She had known Elizabeth was a subby, but even Scarlett could not have anticipated the sheer depth of submissiveness of Miss Olsen.  
Scarlett smirked, then picked up a biscuit.  
> You have a dildo, princess?  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
> Get it, and put it in your little cunt. Now.  
“Y-Yes, Mistress.”  
Scarlett smugly smiled as she observed Lizzie get her dildo from her bag. She carried it with her? What a dirty girl, thought Scarlett.  
In went the dildo, it was pink and smaller than the strap-on Scarlett had smashed Lizzie with earlier.  
> Stuff it in, Princess.  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
> Play with your big tits.  
“Yes, Mistress"  
Elizabeth Olsen played with her tits, groping herself and pinching her own nipples, biting her lips as she stimulated herself, while her pink dildo filled her wet pussy.  
> How does it feel?  
“It feels so good, Mistress.”  
> You’re not a good girl, are you, princess?  
“I pretend to be a good girl, I’m...I’m really a little slut.”  
> And what do you want, slut?  
“To be...oh god… I want to be fucked by you again, please...oh please…”  
Lizzie pleaded in her cutest voice, but Scarlet was unmoved, as she observed her bitch playing with herself.  
> You will be fucked when I decide. You can ask, you can beg, but I have total discretion. You have absolutely fucking none.  
Olsen looked frustrated, as she continued to play with herself as Johanson watched on her phone.  
> Rotate the dildo inside your cunt, bitch.  
“Yes, Mistress”, Olsen replied submissively, and did so promptly, screwing herself, gripping the dildo and rotating it inside herself.  
Scarjo activated the telecast mode on her phone and the image of Lizzie screwing her own cunt was broadcast on the large wide-screen TV.  
“Now, this is what I call entertainment. Your best movie yet, Lizzie.” Scarlett smiled as she lounged on the couch, the same one Lizzie had been bent over just a short while ago. The cunt juice Lizzie had drooled and squirted had left more than a few damp patches on the couch.  
Scarjo could not help but notice how experienced Lizzie seemed to be in fucking herself. She really was hiding alot of filth under that homely girl next door image, wasn’t she?  
The dildo rotated as Lizzie screwed herself, whimpering and groaning. She was now Scarlett Johansson’s entertainment. “This is my directorial debut", thought Scarlett, who promptly laughed loudly at the fact that was kind of true.  
> You are my dirty little porn star, Elizabeth. What are you?  
“Your...your dirty little porn star, Mistress.”  
> Turn onto your front and stick your ass up in the air like the pathetic little bitch you are.  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
> That ass is mine, bitch. Understood?  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
> Play with for another 2 hours, then clean yourself up and go to bed. I’ll be watching so don't think you can stop early, cunt.  
“Y-Yes, Mistress.”


	3. Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett decides it's time to conquer Lizzie's bumhole.

Come here!”  
Scarjo grabbed Lizzie and pinned her to a wall, lifting the younger actress and lustfully holding her arms above her head, Frenching her deeply.  
Elizabeth Olsen was pushed up against a wall, and kissed hard by Scarlett Johannson, who wantonly groped the Blonde’s boobs aggressively, then, as she pinned her bitch to the wall, gripped both legs and lifted her, which Olsen responded to by wrapping her legs around Johannson, her high heels dropping off in the process.  
“It’s time I truly marked you as mine!” Scarlett declared, her voice full to the brim with alpha dominance, which only served to make Elizabeth even wetter.  
The older actress lowered her plaything, then spun her round, gripping her ass and making her stick it out, displaying it for Johansson's smug gratification.  
“Time to fuck your ass. Gonna bum-fuck you, gonna own you.” She breathed onto Olsen’s delicate neck as she declared her anal intent.  
Elizabeth Olsen gasped in shock. She’d never been ass-fucked before, not even by a man. As her Mistress groped her succulent bottom, Elizabeth felt a small desire to resist, which was soon dealt with by Scarjo’s skill at manipulation of the young actress’s sensitive little cunt, the Black Widow actress shoving her hand and then her fingers into Olsen’s wine red panties from behind, gripping the blonde's cunt aggressively.  
Lizzie squirmed and whimpered, then the loud noise of her ass being spanked. “On your fucking hands and knees, Cunt!”  
Elizabeth Olsen got down on her hands and knees. Johannson smacked her bitch’s crotch, causing the girl to yelp loudly. Scarlett fucking loved how pathetic Lizzie sounded, so smacked her wet cunt six more times for good measure.  
“Head down, ass up, you dumb cunt!” Scarlett demanded, spanking Elizabeth’s succulent bum.  
Lizzie felt her Mistress’s hand push her head down, ensuring she could not see Scarjo putting on her strap-on.  
“First your cunt, now your anus”, Scarlett announced, as Elizabeth awaited her humiliating fate. Scarlet Johannson enjoyed the sight of the puckered sphincter of Elizabeth Olsen as she pulled down those wine red panties.  
Elizabeth was expecting the strap-on, but Scarlett had more in-depth plans for her little asshole. She heard the sound of latex gloves being put on and gasped. “Oh, fuck”, said the Olsen sister, upon realising Scarlett’s latest sexual twist.  
“Unnnnghh!” Elizabeth grunted and writhed as Scarlett inserted her gloved index finger into her anus, the invasion filling her poop hole.  
Scarlet Johannson smiled and slowly twisted her finger inside her fucktoy’s tight little bumhole, observing Olsen’s moaning and squirming as she rotated her finger inside Lizzie’s anus.  
“Fascinating”, said Scarjo, in her husky, sexy voice, twisting her finger inside Lizzie’s prone rectum.  
“Let's try two fingers”, and sure enough, Lizzie grunted and clenched her fists as Scarjo stretched her bumhole further with a second finger. The squelching sound was very loud as Scarjo twisted her nimble fingers inside.  
“Hnnng...Oooh...mmm...I...I... shit... fuck... Unnnnghh!”  
“I should have you read Shakespeare with my fingers up your ass. I want to hear your sweet voice read high-minded words while screw your ass.” Scarlett laughed, “I want to see if you can do it.”  
Scarjo begun to pump her fingers in and out of Lizzie’s violated sphincter, each movement causing the actress to groan and grunt.  
Scarjo loved stripping away that sweet doe-eyed exterior, the elegant nice girl, and exposing the depraved bottom that Lizzie truly is.  
Rotating her fingers, Scarlett made Lizzie experience the full extent of anal fingering, though for the time being opted to not add a third finger.  
“Your anus needs to be trained before adding more”, Scarjo announced, harshly smacking the upturned bum of her fucktoy.  
She slowly removed her fingers from Olsen’s poop chute, making the removal linger.  
It was seconds after that Elizabeth felt the tip of a large dildo at her anal entrance, and the tell-tale indicator of Scarlett’s hands gripping her hips. Lizzie tried to brace herself for it, but Scarlett’s sudden ramming of the dildo into her asshole completely caught her by surprise.  
“FUUCKK!” Lizzie squealed and shuddered, only to be spanked and have her hips forcefully gripped and her ass forced onto the strap-on.  
“UNNGH!! FUUUCKKK!!” Lizzie shouted. “Shut the fuck up, cunt!” Scarjo had had enough of Lizzie’s noise, so she grabbed her bitch’s head, and forced a red ball-gag into the actress’s pretty potty mouth, strapping it into place.  
“FUUINNGHTGH!! HNNSLUTHH!”  
“That's much better...and much prettier.”  
Lizzie grunted and groaned into her ball-gag, as Scarjo grabbed her hair and used it as a leash. “Take it, bitch!” The Under the Skin actress shouted, as she began thrusting in and out of Elizabeth Olsen’s tight sphincter, her smallest hole being stretched like never before.  
Gripping her hair and hips, Scarjo fucked Elizabeth Olsen as if she were a worthless, dirty Fuckpig. Pumping in and out, making the dumb bitch squirm and grunt into her gag.  
Scarlett then gripped and started to violently pound the bumhole of her plaything. All Lizzie could do was grunt and drool from her gag as Scarlett used the dildo to ravage her poor little anal passage, spanking her bottom as she reamed her asshole.  
In and out, in and out, Scarlett Johansson was supremely dominant as she owned Olsen’s ass every bit as comprehensively as her cunt. The pure aggression of her thrusts had Olsen shunting back and forth like a ragdoll, Scarjo’s savage dildo pounding her into anal defeat.  
Harder and harder, her asshole stuffed and stretched, the friction sending shockwave's into her brain straight from her bumhole.  
Head down, ass raised, as Scarjo savagely fucked her ass into next week. All she could do was grunt and groan from her gag like a pathetic little fuckpig, hoping she would get permission to cum, as her ass squelched even more obscenely than her filthy cunt had done, which was dripping excitedly even as Scarlett claimed her ass as property.  
“Cum!” Johanson demanded, and Olsen duly squirted from her delicious honeypot, whimpering and squirming, head down, bum in the air, as Scarlett exited her ass with a long, loud slurp.  
“Now, you are my anal whore.” Scarlett Johannson grabbed Lizzie’s neck and fastened a dog collar round the pretty neck of the indy darling. A dog collar with the word “FUCKTOY” emblazoned on its front. A leash was attached and Scarlett Johansson tugged her slut to get up on all fours like a good little bitch.  
Elizabeth, barely able to think, her head full of fuck, thought Scarlett was done with her anus until she felt a Butt-plug being shoved up her freshly fucked asshole.  
Then, wearing a ball-gag, a slave collar, and a plug stuffed inside her bumhole, and not much else, Elizabeth Olsen, her eyes glazed on the high of sex, was led on all fours behind her Mistress.  
“I’m just getting started on your holes, bitch”, said Scarlett as she led Lizzie, trailing behind her, her fucked and stuffed ass swaying as she crawled behind her Mistress.


	4. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett torments and teases her beautiful blonde Fucktoy aka Lizzie.

Scarlett was seated on her couch, dressed casually in a white buttoned, simple yet elegant shirt and sleek yet comfortable black pants, conversing with her agent on her mobile, while gripping a pink leather handle in her left hand.  
“Hmm, yes...That’s a role I might just consider, yes, give them the green light. Yeah...They can contact me if they want me. Should be a few hours? Oh, I’ve got my new toy here with me to keep me amused while I wait”, Scarjo said with a smile as she looked at her favourite “toy”.  
Scarlett Johansson smirked wickedly as she tugged the leather handle, it being at the end of a leash leading to a pink collar, a collar around the neck of an elegant, ethereal blonde, dressed in white and pink frilly, feminine lingerie, her blonde, straight tresses trailing upon her shoulders and back.  
Her juicy boobs were presented wonderfully by the tight Basque that formed the top half of her lingerie. A cute pink bow adorned the front of the basque, which accentuated her lovely hips.  
Thigh high white stockings encased the long, beautiful legs, and those too were topped with cutesy pink bows. Red high heels supported the girl’s feet. But these heels were connected by a short chain, limiting the girl’s movement.  
The girl’s wrists were behind her back, in pink, chained handcuffs.  
Finally, a pink ball-gag filled the girl’s mouth, stretching her red lipsticked lips around its circumference.  
The girl’s eyes were sheepish and attentive.  
“You look sooo pretty, Elizabeth”, Scarjo cooed, leering at the pretty doll standing before her.  
“Mmfghhf”, was all the gagged Elizabeth Olsen could answer.  
“Mmmm...You’re not here to use your silly little mouth, baby...Unless, that is, I need a seat”, Scarjo said, a wicked, smug expression on her face, her voice husky and oozing an innate, almost primal dominance.   
The woman tugged the leash, drawing her beautiful bitch closer; Olsen slowly approaching due to the high heels and restrictive chains, which made a pleasing clinking sound as the captive actress approached.  
“God, you’re such a beautiful toy”, Scarjo remarked, her voice trailing off as she enjoyed the sight of her adorable little bitch. Biting her lip and savoring the lovely toy that was hers.  
“Hmmm…turn around. Present your ass to me.” Scarlett had a matter of fact tone of voice that made her instructions all the more sexy, authority dripping from her mouth. She had a no-nonsense manner that commanded respect, and in Lizzie’s case, total obedience.  
“Bend over. Display your bum to your Mistress.”  
Elizabeth stuck out her derriere for Scarlett’s amusement, soft mewling sounds emerged from her gag as she made herself useful.  
Scarlett adored Elizabeth Olsen’s ass; it was so smooth and inviting, substantial without ever being too much. The frills of her panties, which tightly framed her bum and crotch, were so very feminine, apt for this girliest of girls.  
Scarlet sipped a glass of orange juice as she enjoyed the delicious bottom of her owned bottom. Elizabeth’s bum was a visual feast; bountiful yet not overly so, her inviting orbs being perfectly succulent yet adaptable, accentuated by the woman’s wide hips and thick upper thighs.  
Tracing her finger along the panty, Scarlet then pinched it between index and forefinger and pulled it upwards slowly, making it squeeze between Elizabeth’s bum cheeks.  
“Huufggnummmuffgh?” Said Elizabeth Olsen.  
“Sush.” Scarlet replied nonchalantly. “Time for you to amuse me, my little princess.”  
Johannson opened an app on her phone, and pressed the touch screen gently.  
Buzzing and humming sounds emerged from Elizabeth’s crotch. Elizabeth felt the sensual vibrations begin to stimulate her.  
“Hhuuuff!! Fuuuhhf!” Wide-eyed, Lizzie whimpered and groaned, as pleasure surged into her subjugated cunt. Scarlett had activated the two vibrators fastened inside the girl’s frilly panties.  
Her hips gyrated involuntarily, and her legs quivered, sexual excitement flowing through and from her sex, as there was no escape from the constant torment between her deliciously thick thighs.  
Scarjo grinned. This was one of her favourite games with her little bitch.  
“Hhhgggfuu..Hnuuuh...aaah...Hnnnnggg…”  
Lizzie made such cute, vulnerable noises, as she, bent over before her Superior, squirmed and drooled.  
Drool dribbled from around her pink ball-gag...And, surprise, surprise, cunt-juice was already soaking her panties. Scarjo could see the darker shade of white at the crotch, and giggled at Lizzie’s making such a mess of herself so very easily.  
“Let’s see how well you control your cunt, my Elizabeth. Come on, at least try to control yourself, it's Time for you to show me what kind of girl you truly are.”  
Scarjo looked Olsen in the eyes, into those wide, expressive, soulful eyes, and with a gentle, casual tap on her mobile’s screen, turned up the vibrators, as the buzzing became more pronounced; now clearly the steady, rhythmic buzzing could be heard from Olsen’s rapidly wetting panties.  
Scarjo sighed. “Come on, girl...for goodness sake, at least try to control your little twat.”  
Johanson had now played this game with Olsen many times, and every time, the little blonde lost. Badly.  
This was no exception; Lizzie’s brain was now firmly between her legs, as her cunt ached and throbbed.  
“Every time...Haha…really, this, Lizzie”, Scarjo said as she pointed to Elizabeth’s crotch, “this is precisely why you are on a leash and controlled...You just have no fucking self-control.”  
“Huumpphmmghh…” Lizzie moaned into her drool-soaked ball-gag, eyes looking down, embarrassed by Scarlett’s words.  
“Don’t worry, little pet, I’ll take good care of you and your naughty little cunt…” Scarjo said as she trailed her hand down the front of Elizabeth’s frilly (and very wet) panties.  
This made the young actress even more needy and desperate, the slightest touch of Scarlett’s long, delicate fingers upon the soaked fabric of her panties, made Elizabeth Olsen squirm, and the sliding of Scarlett’s index finger over said panties, up and down her camel toe, caused her to whimper loudly.  
Scarlett Johansson was dominant and in charge, her smooth, authoritative voice a contrast to Elizabeth Olsen’s submissive pathetic mewling.  
Scarlett wore the pants, literally. Lizzie begged, Scarjo commanded.  
Elizabeth helplessly whimpered and moaned into her gag as Scarlett calmly stroked her aching, needy cunt lips.  
“I’m going to take my time, Elizabeth”, said Scarlett, making a point of addressing her bitch’s name in a less friendly, more formal manner, to emphasise they were in no way equals, and that Scarlett would use her as she saw fit.  
Up and down the drenched crotch, Johansson stroked her fingers, teasing the throbbing pussy of her pet.  
Of course, Elizabeth Olsen was not Scarjo’s toy until fairly recently, though she had planned her conquest of the youngest Olsen sister.  
“Pwuusfhhmuuthicuumm?” Olsen begged.  
Scarlett smiled.  
“No.”  
Drooling from her pink ball-gag, Elizabeth’s eyes were wide, as her hips swung back and forth. She was trying to make Scarlett’s fingers press into her pussy lips deeper, desperate for more.  
The Lost in Translation star humoured her bitch, letting her futile efforts go unpunished.  
“Hmm, I think it's time for you to be put on the big toy, Elizabeth.”  
Again, the formal language, again, the detached, cool tone, that blunt yet soothing, somehow reassuring, yet dominant voice.  
Scarlett removed her hand from Lizzie's tormented crotch, and tugged her leash firmly.  
“On your hands and knees, Elizabeth, and stick that pretty bum of yours in the air for me.”  
“Hmm, very nice.” Scarlett licked her lips as she savoured the enchanting sight of this beautiful woman obediently getting on all fours and raising her bottom for visual delectation.  
“Mine.” Scarjo declared, patting Elizabeth Olsen’s luscious bum. Then, a sharp tug of the leash, as Scarlett Johansson strided forward as her literal and figurative bitch crawled behind her, her bum swaying with each crawl forward.  
Olsen was still tormented by the vibrators even as she crawled behind Johansson, her cunt dripping and needy as fuck. All the Liberal Arts star could think of was getting fucked.  
They arrived at the very special seat Scarlett had bought for Elizabeth. Decked out with straps, with a narrow black seat with two holes, the seat resembled, in some ways, a baby’s high chair. Below the seat holes was where the mechanics of this most unique chair were to be found; two large dildoes attached to pistons waited beneath the seat, ready to devastate the holes of whomever sat upon it.  
“Get up, Elizabeth. Stand up straight.”  
Scarlett gripped Elizabeth’s wet panties and pulled them down. Then her ankles and wrists were freed.  
“Get on the chair, and sit still.” Scarlett strapped Elizabeth into the chair, wrists on arm rests, ankles wide apart yet vertical. She was sat upright in an attentive posture. Just how Scarjo liked her little bitch.  
Olsen’s eyes were wide and apprehensive, as well as lustful, as they observed Scarlett. She sucked on her pink ball-gag as her Mistress activated the dildoes.  
“Whhufghhiihh?” asked Elizabeth.  
“You’re getting all the cock you want, my little Slut Princess”, Scarjo replied with dripping sarcasm.  
Up and down the dildo’s went, slowly pumping and grinding Olsen, making her squirm and whimper, as the phalluses impaled her fuckhole and asshole.  
Scarlett turned up the speed, and sat back and savoured the endlessly sweet sound of squelching cunt and lustful groans, and the sweet visual of Elizabeth Chase Olsen, eyes wide, drooling from the ball-gag fastened into her mouth, hips grinding involuntarily as the invasive toys pumped her wet, slurping twat.  
“Now, while I’m away for a couple of hours, the nice dildo’s will pump your drooling cunt thoroughly.” Scarjo ran her fingers through Elizabeth’s tresses, her eyes looking into hers and dominating her bitch with her gaze. “Just sit here and squelch, bitch.”  
Scarjo placed a large potty underneath the “baby’s seat” Olsen was now strapped into. This would collect all the oozing pussy juice of her messy Girl Toy.  
Elizabeth Olsen grunted and groaned, drool seeping around her ball-gag, as the dildo’s pumped her slowly and steadily, while Scarjo smiled at her humiliated fucktoy, and exited the door.  
“Get to work filling that potty, slut.” Scarjo said cheerfully, as she left Elizabeth Olsen to literally stew in her own cunt juice.  
There was nothing the beautiful, doe-eyed actress could do other than get fucked, squelched, and wait for Scarjo’s permission to cum.


	5. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Olsen is sat upon the High chair as Scarlett Johannson does some shopping, making sure to check up on her plaything prior to her return.

Elizabeth Chase Olsen drooled from her pink ball-gag as she sat upon the narrow seat of the high-chair, mewling and whimpering as the large, black dildo pumped her cunt, thrusting up and down through the seat hole that presented her pussy, as her bound, spread open thighs squirmed and struggled helplessly, her high heeled feet far above the floor.

Strapped to this unusual and humiliating seat, the actress could not close her strapped apart ankles, bound to the long chair legs, while her arms and wrists were strapped to arm rests.

She felt so utterly, completely humiliated, sat in the high chair and put on display, as her pussy juice slowly dribbled down into the potty Scarjo had placed beneath the high chair, for added humiliation. Yet, the pleasure she felt as the dildo pumped her fuck hole, was a sweet, sweet torment. Up and down went the dildo, in and out of Lizzie's engorged vagina, making her whimper and groan into her gag with each entry, the feeling of being stuffed, the sensation of the intruder withdrawing, and the hunger for it to return as it did, overwhelmed the blonde star. Looking down, Lizzie could see the dildo pumping in and out of her pussy, and the slowly filling potty directly beneath her crotch.

Her head was spinning, and not just because of the helplessness, horniness, and humiliation. Scarlett Johannson had overwhelmed her in every way. Getting her panties pulled down and pounded, being made to perform masturbation porn for Scarjo's amusement, then being easily butt-fucked, and then being dressed up like a little fuck doll, gagged, leashed, and vibed by Johannson with devastating skill. Yet, Lizzie knew and feared that Scarlett was truly inventive and perverted, and was only just getting started on her, had only begun to break her.

Miss Olsen looked around her, her squelching and slurping pussy aching and throbbing as the dildo continuously pumped in and out over and over her, inflaming her sex, demanding that she cum, but Olsen knew she could not dare cum without Scarlettt's permission. She feared the Ghost in the Shell star's wrath; one look from Scarjo's eyes with that dominant glare had already told Elizabeth that she should not dare fuck with her.

Scarlett, the consummate Domme, though, was certainly fucking with and fucking up Elizabeth, even when not in the same room. There was no escape from Scarlett's omnipresent dominance.

Scarlett Johansson was casually shopping for outfits for her little bitch, selecting schoolgirl, bunny, latex, and maid themed costumes, from a premium, discrete shop that had become a favourite of hers for her most intimate tastes. It felt delightful, buying clothes to dress up and objectify her new toy. She could barely contain her grin as she added some gags to her shopping, alongside a chastity belt.

Minutes later, taking out her phone as she sat in her car, Scarjo opened her connection to her home's webcam, smiling broadly as she watched Elizabeth Olsen groaning and squirming in that delightful high chair. The pink ball-gag especially delighted Scarjo, that pretty mouth stretched and drooling, and those bambi-like eyes which looked so wonderfully defeated. The tight basque with those pink frills was like the most delightful sweet icing.

Scarlett opened a video of Olsen talking about movies, all very serious and articulate, very charming, playing it next to the groaning, mewling, pathetic whimpering potty-filler she had in her thrall. Scarlett let out a loud chuckle at the dissonance. She thoroughly enjoyed comparing the dripping drooling mess with the serious, dignified actress.

Scarlett Johannson chuckled to herself as she watched the interview and the pussy-pumping slut-reality she had imprisoned the compliant Olsen within.

Scarlett activated voice chat, and a speaker behind Olsen conveyed her voice to her helpless plaything.  
"You truly are a beautiful sight, Elizabeth", Scarlettt intoned, her deep, husky voice making Lizzie quiver at it's commanding tone. The fucktoy's eye's widened as her mistress's voice filled her ears.  
"If you were not gagged, I would ask if you are enjoying yourself, but your pathetic squirming and the contents of the potty are telling me much more than your voice ever could."  
"Plucannnuucuuuhm?" Lizzie asked.  
"No", Scarjo replied, unfazed by her bound bottom's begging, and amused that the best that this intelligent actress could come up with was begging to cum the instant she heard her Mistress's voice.

"Begging won't help you, Elizabeth", Scarjo intoned, her deep, sublime voice unsympathetic and blunt.

"But, while you desperately await my return, my little cunt princess..." The dildo suddenly stopped pumping the Olsen pussy, causing the actress confusion and more than a little cock-deprival anxiety. 

"Here's a little variation on our fun little theme of you being impaled."

The dildo raised up, stuffing the moist twat of Elizabeth Olsen yet again, then stopped. For a moment Lizzie was confused at how this was different. Then the dildo rotated inside her, and Elizabeth Olsen grunted and groaned from her pretty pink gag, as the black dildo rotated inside her. She was being churned very slowly, screwed steadily, but not enough for her to able to cum. She was trapped in a cycle of pleasure, sat in the high chair, unable to do anything other than accept Scarlett’s tormenting of her sex.

Scarlettt had another little treat for her slave; at the end of the room a monitor came on, and Lizzie soon realised the movies on this screen were not the indy dramas she so loved, but instead filthy, explicit hardcore lesbian Bondage porn. Girls getting collared, gagged, bound, humiliated, and fucked in every orifice by harsh mistresses.

Scarlett knew the youngest Olsen sister was a bottom, a subby, but one who had largely fantasised about being led around on a leash by a man. That was already changing, and would soon change even more; Scarjo would open Elizabeth’s little mind by showing her the depraved pleasures of being owned by a woman. 

The screen came to life and in moments, Elizabeth Olsen was presented with the image of a girl, who bore more than a little resemblance to her, being pinned down and licked and groped by a group of women.

She tried to look away at the porn, but could not help herself, and soon enough she was transfixed by the sight of a red head dominatrix finger fucking her blonde bitch...it reminded her of that night Scarlett conquered her pussy and claimed her, bent over a couch and losing control. Dripping wet, her pussy aching, and unable to masturbate herself, Elizabeth Olsen grinded her pussy on the dildo that churned and milked her hungry pussy.  
Lizzie did not hear the car parking outside in among the cacophony of groaning and other noises from the porn, and the squelching noises emanating from herself as she desperately grinded her own cunt on the dildo.

She tried to look away from the porn, but the high chair bound her to one place, making it hard to avoid. She would have to turn her head 90 degrees and keep it at that angle to avoid looking at the depravity.

Look at the depravity she did, her eyes soaking in the visuals of girls getting fucked and spanked, having their dignity stripped away. Elizabeth Olsen was hardly a shining beacon of dignity, sat on a high chair dribbling her pussy juice into a potty, and as she watched the girls getting fucked and dominated, she felt envious of them. She wanted Scarjo to return and fuck the shit out of her, to just stuff her and make her cum like she did that night in the hotel room.

Scarlett Johannson took a large case out of the car, and dragged it behind her to the small, cozy house, remote from everyone else, where she had her pet bound and gagged. Unassuming from the outside, SJ’s secret, private home, was in fact a sleek, modern residence.  
Scarjo smiled as she unlocked the front door, and entered, following by then opening a second inner door, with two locks, then re-entered her home. A short trip through a corridor, lined with high brow art and potted plants, led to another door.

Upon opening this door, you would be greeted with the sight of Elizabeth Chase Olsen sat on a high chair, feet dangling in mid-air, wide open, with pussy juices dripping from her very exposed crotch, and drool seeping from that adorable pink ball-gag, erect nipples poking above her corset.  
The sound of porn added a peculiarly apt filthy ambience to the room’s otherwise clean aesthetic texture.

“How is my little Barbie Doll Bimbo?” Scarjo sarcastically asked as she dragged the case over to a nearby table, then approached the rooms centrepiece, her new plaything. Even Scarjo’s presence did not stop Olsen from grinding her cunt on the dildo desperately.

“Such a dirty girl”, Scarjo quipped, with mocking disapproval, as she walked in, casually leering at the delightfully amusing sight of the younger actress grinding herself on the motionless dildo. Olsen bowed her head in embarrassment, but could not stop herself from squelching on the phallus that stood directly below her dripping snatch.

“Hmm...you want me to start up the dildo again? But surely the porn movies are enough for you, Elizabeth?” Scarlett smirked. “Are you that voracious, that greedy, that you need even more to get you off? I know you’re an eager little masturbater, but...” Scarjo approached her bound and gagged bitch.

“UUrrnnuurhdcooofggh...” The actress babbled through her cute pink ball-gag, which was certainly dripping drool.

“No dildo for now, cunt...” Scarjo said, Gripping Olsen chin and lifting her head to look into her beautiful, gorgeous eyes; Scarjo could swim in those wondrous, adorable eyes for days...the always slightly weaker eye, the large, green saucers looking at Scarjo, begging her to stuff and fill her. But Scarlett Johannson was not going to fuck her bitch just yet, as she wanted to savour, to torment her hot little piece of Olsen ass.

Focusing on Elizabeth Olsen bountiful tits, Scarjo smiled, then opened the bodice containing the twin treasures, and proceeded to cup and squeeze Olsen’s juicy melons. “Going to have soo much fun with these boobies, Elizabeth”, she said, as she played with them, circling her fingers around each nipple, kneading the pendulus skin, listening to Olsen moan into her gag, almost in tandem with the girl whose pussy was being eaten in the porn movie. Round and round the fingers went, occasionally pulling at Olsen’s sensitive, erect teets.  
“Your cunt has had plenty of attention, Elizabeth...your tits. Have not...and that needs to be remedied as your tits are quite something. Sensitive, malleable, always available.” Scarjo leaned in and sucked each nipple, lingering. Olsen squirmed and moaned loudly, as Scarjo suckled on her left nipple, then licked it, circling round it.  
Scarjo suddenly slapped the actress right breast. “Did I say you could stop watching the porn?”

Elizabeth Olsen quickly raised her head and tried to focus on the porn movie, in which a lesbian domme was attaching suction cups to her sub’s breasts. Scarjo licked, sucked, and bit her bitch aroused nipples.

Each touch, each lick, each suck, each pinch, made Elizabeth whimper into her gag, the sensations sparking and sparkling within her, as every touch became a lightning rod, and as every touch made her already dripping wet pussy drip even more. She could not protest, she could not demand that Scarjo fuck the shit out of her, as she desperately craved. All she could do was sit there in her high chair, perched directly above a hard, powerful dildo, and absorb the pleasure Scarjo was putting into her, and try not to cum without permission. That obedience had long been there, but had been cultivated by her subservience to movie directors, following their instructions like a good little bitch.  
Scarjo tongue travelled around the expansive yet appropriately sized boob landscape, exploring it’s texture, it’s curvature, and it’s taste.  
Elizabeth Olsen was truly a delicious specimen, thought Scarjo, as she teased and traced a path around and on Lizzie’s orbs and her “titty dials”, her every movement accompanied by helpless whimpering and groaning, as she made sure to enforce a constant tension of lick induced teasing.

Elizabeth Olsen continued to drool cunt juice from her soaking honeypot, and Scarjo displaying superb mastery of the art of giving a good licking was seeing to the continuation of Olsen dutiful filling of the potty. Each swirl of tongue took Elizabeth to new realms of utter helplessness and deeper into the intoxicating lure of her darkest fantasies, her deepest lusts. Her pussy was on fire, and, bound and gagged on the High chair, she could not, as she so often did, unzip her pants, shove her fingers into her panties, grope her own cunt, and then frantically masturbate herself as she imagined Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, and Sebastian Stan taking it in turns to fuck the shit out of her, each fucking one of her three holes.  
But Scarlett Johannson not only knew how to fuck a bitch, she knew how to turn even the straightest of girls into horny lesbian fuckdolls. “You’ll soon be masturbating at the mere mention of my name”, Scarjo thought, a smirk flashing across her face as she continued to give Olsen a seamlessly smooth licking, her beautiful orbs glistening with Scarlett's saliva as she squirmed in the high chair.

Tracing her tongue around Olsen erect nipples was particular amusing, as this made the actress jitter and bounce up and down on the High chair, as the sensation of her nipples being toyed with drove her wild with lust. Scarlett had not bothered by Lizzie’s moans and whimpers. She could mewl all she liked, Scarjo gave no fucks as she slowly sucked each nipple, this in particular making the Olsen sisters eyes widen into stunned, bedazzled saucers.

Taking Olsen’s right nipple into her mouth, Scarjo bit on it, and slowly pulled it, looking into Elizabeth’s eyes with a smug smirk. Elizabeth grunted through her gag and heaved in her restraints, trying to escape the mouth of her female tormenter, to no avail. Gripping each nipple between her teeth and tugging it, she pulled those nipples till her little bitch was nearly screaming from her pretty pink ball-gag.

Each tug, each playful bite, sent ripples into Elizabeth Olsen’s body and brain, sending waves of sensitising pleasure, and making that wet, continuously dripping pussy even more generous to the potty collecting it’s output. Johannson swirled her tongue around each pointed nipple, licking both till they glistened with saliva.

“Very impressive tits, Elizabeth, I’ll be working with these boobs of yours alot more in the future”, the Black Widow actress remarked nonchalantly, as if talking about a movie as she cupped the licked and slicked boobs and squeezed them both, drawing out a delirious gagged moan from the Californian blonde.

Returning her attention from Olsen’s cleavage to her face, Scarjo looked into the vulnerable, beautiful eyes of her actress cum plaything cum potty filler.

“You find the high chair humiliating? Good.” Those words were delivered in that dry, husky, sexy voice, and they oozed a total disregard for Elizabeth Olsen’s dignity that made the target of that disregard even more aroused, even wetter.

Scarjo gripped Lizzie Olsen’s chin and looked into the Bambie eyes of the blonde actress, as she groaned into her pink ball-gag, from which drool dribbled. The same innocent, sweet charm, yet with none of the elegance or dignity.  
“You love being the good little yes girl. You love to please, to charm...and you want to please me, you so...so want to please me.” Scarjo voice deepened as she spoke the latter part of that sentence, as the deliciousness of having this beautiful submissive bitch serve her was savoured. Somehow, saying it made it official, even if it was obvious.  
Scarjo returned to Olsen’s erect nipples and flamboyant, bouncy tits, and gave her bitch another good tit-sucking and licking, making her squirm and drool from her gagged mouth and her recently fucked, and dripping wet, cunt.  
Scarjo teased and aroused her blonde subby with a lingering tit sucking that produced a further filling of the potty that collected Elizabeth Olsen’s dripping sexuality.  
However, Scarjo granted no permission to cum, despite the pleading of those Bambie eyes and adorable whimpers and groans. She did, however, kiss her bitch on the forehead very lovingly, stroking the long, straight blonde tresses of her plaything, each finger tenderly ploughing subtle paths through those beautiful bright hairs.

“Elizabeth, I have bought so many nice things for you, lots of clothes, and lots of very special toys”, Johannson whispered, with a husky drawl, oozing with barely concealed lust. The Martha Mary May Marlene actress quivered at the Lucy star’s words. She knew her Mistress was creative, direct, and perverted, but the tingle of not knowing what these clothes and toys were allowed Elizabeth Olsen’s sexed up brain to conjure much excited speculation. Scarlett could see in Elizabeth’s eyes, the whirring cogs of her sexual fantasies forming.

Gripping the back of Olsen’s head, Johannson pushed the actress head down, showing her the cunt juice that had made a nice thick puddle. “See the potty? That’s a good start but I know you can fill that potty so much more for me, Elizabeth, because I know what a dutiful little bitch you are, and that you will be my perfect little blonde fucktoy.”  
Scarjo looked at her phone. “It’s 7pm,you’ve got to be ready to travel to New York to work on your new silly little indy movie, so, unfortunately, this means our little session is going to be cut short, with no cummies.” Olsen groaned into her pink ball-gag, her hips swerving in a frustrated manner. Even though there was a powerful dildo directly below her moist cunt, Elizabeth was not getting anymore fucking, and thus no release.

Scarlett Johannson then released Elizabeth Olsen from her restraints, and took her out of the high chair. Olsen was then ordered to get back into her normal clothes (a loose navy blue blouse and black jeans), but the ball-gag was not removed until after. Scarjo walked her to the front door, took out the pink ball-gag, then pinned Elizabeth to a wall and French kissed her deeply and passionately. This made Olsen even wetter, even more excited at Scarlett’s passion and delicious taste. The younger actress was completely intoxicated by her senior, superior co-star. The intense passion was quickly followed by cold efficiency, as Scarjo told her, in that elegantly blunt voice of hers, “it’s time for you to go”.  
Turning Lizzie Olsen round, and suddenly slapping her bum hard, Scarjo firmly pushed her out the door. She was not one for long goodbyes, clearly.

Elizabeth Olsen was due for filming in a matter of hours, yet she struggled to not fantasise about what Scarlett Johannson had done to her and was going to do with her. “Concentrate, Lizzie”, the actress told herself, still dizzy from Scarjo’s sexual mastery, as she made her way down the long, secluded path from Scarlettt’s Johannsons’ secret home to a discreetly placed car. Her car.

Watching Olsen drive off in her car, from her secret homes bedroom window, Scarlett Johannson smiled to herself, she knew her little blonde fuck toy would come back for more, and she had so much more planned for her sweet, delicious slut.

A message appeared on Olsen’s phone.

“Elizabeth, darling, just a friendly reminder that you’r never not under my watch, my gaze...so be a good girl for your Mistress.”


	6. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Elizabeth Olsen awaits Scarlett Johannson's long distance meeting with her, she struggles to stop herself from masturbating. Even as she bakes herself a cake, she can't stop her mind from indulging in depraved sex fantasies.

Elizabeth Olsen arrived on set for her new movie, bright eyed and bushy tailed. She gave off a radiant, heart-warming smile to the crew as she, dressed in a very smart and elegant pantsuit, went to her spot and waited for the crew to prep the tracking shot, where she would walk purposefully toward her character’s office, looking alpha as fuck. She’d been cast against type, as this was not the usual doe-eyed naive and/or long-suffering role that had become her trademark, despite some exceptions such as Ingrid Goes West.

Here she was, playing a ball-breaking business-woman taking over a failing NFL football team as manager, talking smack to men twice her size.  
In charge. Dominant. It was...fun. Yes, fun...but not her.

This was not an aura that came at all naturally to Olsen, but she had found a great source of inspiration in the effortlessly dominant Scarlettt Johannson, the actress who had bent her over and dominated the fuck out of her with a hardcore lesbian fucking after seducing her at the Infinity War after-party. She had been owned by a top-notch alpha bitch, and used that experience to act like a real alpha female, or at least pretend to.

But Elizabeth, even if she could act toppy, could never, ever be the Mistress, the one in charge. She’d learnt that and a whole lot more very recently; it had only been 17 hours since Scarjo had bound her to the high chair and made her drool her sexual juices into a potty, had her pumped with a dildo, and licked and sucked her tits, all while she drooled from a ball-gag and filled her potty with cunt juice rather copiously. Just thinking about that delicious humiliation made Lizzie want to be back in that high chair, and filling that potty for her Mistress like a good little lesbian slut.

She did not want to be the one holding the leash, she wanted to be the one in the collar. Playing this powerful, strong, female, only reminded her of what she truly was; a submissive slave bitch. It just made her hunger for Scarlettt Johannson’s hand to spank her ass, and her strap-on dildo to smash her wet welcoming pussy. Every moment she spent not being owned and humiliated by her Mistress, felt like a stolen moment.

It was as she finished that day’s filming that Olsen received a message on her phone, from ScarJo, “Alas, Elizabeth, tonight you can’t be with me, but if you think your dignity will be spared by me, you are very much mistaken, you see, I’m going to direct you to perform for my amusement, you’re going to be my little porn star”, and attached to this message was a screenshot of Lizzie’s first masturbatory performance for Scarjo in her hotel room; thighs wide open, cunt displayed with her fingers buried inside, her face a contortion of bliss.

A caption appeared below the lewd jpeg, “9PM”. The message was simple, yet Lizzie immediately understood its meanings, and knew not to disappoint her Mistress. She also knew that the message had triggered an explosion in her nether regions, sparking a feeling of light-headed excitement. Could she have a shower without masturbating herself, and doing that without permission? 

Even as she stepped into her home, and as she unbuttoned her coat, Elizabeth Olsen, that most wholesome and homely of actresses, had her mind firmly focused on sexual perversion. She could not quite explain to herself her desire to please and amuse Scarlett Johannson, but could constantly feel her mind being pulled southwards, towards her enthralled, damp pussy.

Dressed in tight blue denim jeans, and a yellow blouse, Elizabeth tried to busy herself with making herself a meal, baking herself some homely cakes, only to receive a firm message from Scarlett. “Don’t you dare play with yourself without permission, bitch” read the pointedly blunt direction. Then came the stinger, the post-credit tease...Scarlett followed up that strict edict with an invitation to temptation. A gif of a girl with a more than passing resemblance to Olsen, being pegged hard by a sexy, feminine, yet brutally powerful dyke.  
The gif played over and over, as Lizzie gaped at it, eyes almost in a trance, biting her lips.

Displaying a marked lack of self-control, Lizzie reached down to her jeans and began to instinctively unbutton them; she was quite an habitual masturbator as it was, so it was hard to stop herself. She’d diddled and schlicked herself frequently ever since she was a teen. It was not uncommon for Elizabeth to lay on her front, legs parted, ass slightly raised, pants around her ankles, panties pulled aside, as she frantically fingered herself imagining the college football team taking it in turns to use her. Initially too shy and cautious to buy sex toys, she improvised with pillows, rulers, even feathers, before finally obtaining a vibrator and dildo. On the weekend she bought those, a 17 year old Elizabeth Chase Olsen spent every waking moment diddling and fucking herself, so much so it was remarkable her sisters did not find out. She’d spend many an evening pumping toys in and out of her tight pussy, mouth agape, and making a mess of herself.

Another message. “GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF YOUR PANTS, CUNT!”

Lizzie immediately stopped, hastily buttoned her jeans up, and nervously put her hands to her side like a naughty schoolgirl who had just been caught misbehaving by her teacher. There was a moment of silent biting of her lips, eyes wide and alert.

“Oh, fuck...oh fuck...” Lizzie sighed to herself, as she found herself trapped between her dripping, needy twat, and her fear of displeasing her Mistress.  
The beautiful actress returned to baking her cakes, but her pussy continued to throb and drip. She was able to concentrate on the cakes, at least mostly, she bent over and opened the oven, but then...she couldn’t help it, she imagined Scarlett behind her, groping her bum, feeling her up, objectifying her...owning her with her gaze, her touch, and that fucking hot, deep, dominant voice. Just the thought, the image, triggered a surge of yet more wetness in her crotch, as depraved thoughts filled that seemingly wholesome head.

“Oh...fuuuuckk..”, Olsen sighed yet again, carrying the cake tray over to the kitchen table, her knees trembling, her legs weak, she had to sit down and try to regain her composure. She knew, though, that there would be no sexual release until 9pm, and even then, Scarjo would probably make her work her ass off for even the slightest orgasm.

She tried to take her mind off of her sordid sexual fantasies, tried to focus her mind on the delicious cakes that she had baked. She was an intelligent woman, not some wet-panties cock-hungry nymphomaniac. Or was she?

She ate her cake, like a homely little blonde lovely, a role she played so perfectly in public, yet the other Elizabeth Olsen, the submissive, dignity deficient, horny slut, was bubbling away beneath the surface, or rather, spewing from the skin of the innocent exterior, and longing for 9pm.

To any bystander she might appear to be a beautiful, polite, charming young woman with an elegant demeanour. But look a little closer at that innocent, sweet exterior, and you might just glimpse something not so wholesome.

But 9pm was taking its time arriving, and with each passing minute it became harder to not just wank herself silly. Elizabeth at one point had to stop her hand from reaching into her jeans. Her urges were mounting on top of each other, increasing the strain upon her delicate self-control.

Olsen’s phone vibrated and chimed.

A message from her Mistress...

*Are you being a good girl and NOT diddling yourself?* Scarjo asked.

“Yes” was the immediate answer. Her Mistress saw no need to probe further, leaving Elizabeth to yet again stew in her own sexual frustration...she was so fucking horny, it was hard not to think of Scarlett Johannson bending her over and stuffing her tight smooth twat with a thick dildo. Every time she tried to stray from sexual thoughts, her pussy seemed to leash her back downwards to her most primal needs.

Lizzie leaned forward in her seat and pushed out her sensuous and inviting bottom, parting her thick thighs revealing her well-defined crotch...she couldn’t help it, as she bowed her head and sighed, she grinded her hips. “Jeez, I’m turning into a fucking nympho” she exclaimed to herself even as she arched her back and pronounced her exquisite body.  
“Hurry up”, she whimpered, her sexy accent weakening under the pressure of erotic need, as the clock continued at it’s slow, methodical pace, Olsen’s erect nipples poked through her loose blouse.  
The image was a fascinating one; this sweet, cute, blonde girl, full of sexual frustration and unabashedly lewd in her behaviour.  
She pushed her hips back and forth, in a grinding motion, while trying not to shove her hands in her pants and get herself off. She so wanted to masturbate, to finger her wet cunt frantically, to make herself squirt like a fucking fountain, but she knew if she did that Scarjo would punish her, by withholding the dickings from her strap-on that she so desperately needed, and in all likelihood delivering a merciless spanking her sweet succulent bum would not soon forget. Scarjo held all the cards, and Lizzie knew it. 

Elizabeth Olsen closed her eyes as she grated in her chair, and, though time moved frustratingly slowly, the clock crawled to its destination with a reassuring inevitability. Soon, she would be putting on a performance under her Mistress’s strict direction, in the hope of sexual depraved rewards.

She looked at her phone...it was 8:59pm...just one more minute. She felt a frisson of excitement and a little apprehension (Scarjo had no limits when it came to depravity), as the last seconds ticked...


	7. 9' Oh Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett Johannson is unable to be with Elizabeth Olsen, but that does not stop the Alpha-as-Fuck actress from having her way with her subby plaything. The 9pm online session begins...

Elizabeth Olsen stood up and put her hands above her head, and parted her legs so she was standing in a displayed posture, at the correct distance from the webcam for Scarjo to see her from head to toe.

Right on the dot, the Skype screen on the computer monitor in Elizabeth Olsen’s lounge came to life, and there was Scarlett Johannson, beautiful and dominating as ever, wearing a casual sweater and putting down a mug as she observed her bitch standing to attention.

“Hello, Elizabeth.” Scarjo calmly announced. She was sitting at her laptop, whereas Olsen was stood on display like a doll, which is frankly what she now was.

“Hello, Mistress.” Olsen’s West Coast American accent quivered. Scarlett could almost feel the wetness in the girls voice.

Scarjo leered at her plaything. The beautiful blonde tresses, the wide, doe eyes, one always slightly smaller than the other. Usually asymmetry was a displeasing sight, but those green eyes looked even more wondrous as a result. Her chest boasted an inviting cleavage, sumptuous boobs that just about any heterosexual man (and lesbian woman) wanted to suck and squeeze, and Scarjo could see the erect nipples poking through her desperate bitch’s top. Jeans looked great on Olsen, they accentuated her hips, giving her a pleasing, sensuous thickness, yet she was still pleasingly flexible, and the way her belly curved downward to her crotch was even more delicious, with her thick upper thighs spreading outward from her sex, and thinning into long, sensual, sleek legs.

“Turn around.” Scarjo said, her voice demanding and deep. Lizzie turned around immediately, presenting her back to her Mistress.

That exquisite ass. Scarlett could not get enough of it, it was fucking perfect. Inviting, substantial, yet not overly prominent. Johannson licked her lips, God she wanted to fuck her bitch up the arse right now.

“Bend over. Touch your toes, cunt”

Even better, that sexy ass presented and displayed, the bum cheeks shapely curves aided by the tight jeans, and the spread legs presenting inner a   
Thighs and crotch. Scarlett was certainly glad Elizabeth had performed ballet. That flexibility would come in handy for her perverted plans. 

After a few minutes leering at Elizabeth Olsen’s bum, Scarjo instructed her plaything to “remove your top...I want you topless.”

Elizabeth did as she was instructed, though the throbbing of her pussy challenged her concentration. Just looking at Scarjo on that computer screen made her thoroughly soak her panties even more. As the top came off and so did the bra, neatly put to the side on a drawer as Scarjo insisted, Elizabeth now returned to her default position; legs apart, hands above her head.

Now her glorious boobs were displayed shamelessly, the pendulous orbs extending like two hills of sensuality. Johannson noticed Olsen was blushing, and her eyes narrowed disapprovingly, sending a shiver into the blonde bottom. “Why are you blushing, Elizabeth?” Scarjo asked, her tone akin to a police officer asking you what you are doing on private property.

“I...I..I’m a little unused to being nude in front of people, Mistress. I feel embarrassed by being so exposed.”  
“Really? You’ve taken your clothes off in front of entire film crews and shown your ass and tits to all and sundry, don’t be such a dumb deceitful cunt. Besides, you’re not even naked...yet.”

“Take off your jeans...and your panties, which you’ve no doubt ruined”, Scarjo snarked, she knew full well that Elizabeth had already made a mess of her undergarments.

Elizabeth Olsen unbuttoned the front of her jeans, then slowly wiggled them down till they were a pile on the floor, which she then folded and placed on the nearby drawer. Scarjo smirked as she looked at the panties; the crotch was a decidedly deeper shade of pink than the rest. It amused and delighted her no end that just her merest thought of her reduced Miss Olsen to a wet mess; she would certainly be filling her potty well, Scarlett thought.

“Panties off.” Johannson demanded, Olsen complied. The sodden knickers were promptly put on the dresser with the rest of the clothes, leaving only cute little socks. Scarjo was in two minds as to whether to have them removed or to keep them on; Lizzie always had this cute and sexy dynamic which she used to her advantage, and what better way to mock it than by having her wear socks while Scarjo humiliated her?

“Those can stay on”, Scarlett told a confused looking Elizabeth, who returned to her default posture; legs open, hands above head. The hips and belly, now exposed, practically invited the gaze toward her smooth cunt, creamy thighs complimented that inviting sexual hub, and of course the tits made wonderful ornaments.  
“I do so like to objectify you”, Scarlett announced smugly, eyes wide and biting her lips, playing with her hair as she drunk in the sight of a completely nude (well, almost nude, given the dainty socks) Elizabeth Chase Olsen, displayed and completely at her disposal.

Scarlett sipped from her mug, then calmly outlined her plans. “Tonight, Elizabeth, you are going to entertain me, you are going to amuse me. I am your Director, you are my star...but you are no “respectable” actress...no...you are my brainless bimbo fucktoy. You’re going to be my porn star, and you’re going to abandon the entire concept of dignity, as you give yourself to the performance, and bend and spread yourself to MY vision. Your performance will decide whether you are allowed to cum, and whether I fuck your brains out later this week Is that understood, my sweet little blonde cunt?”

Elizabeth struggled to comprehend the sheer hotness that Scarjo words had sparked within her sex.

“Yes, Mistress. I understand what is expected of me.” She felt her heartbeat race as Scarjo sexily smirked at her, her dominance and smugness were well justified; she owned Olsen’s sensuous, eager ass.

“Open the bag I sent you. Take out the toys.”

Elizabeth Olsen picked up the medium size Gucci bag and opened it, taking out each item.

A dog collar with the word CUNT emblazoned upon it.  
PinkBall-gag.  
Hitachi Wand Vibrator.  
Butt Plug.

Elizabeth’s eyes were like saucers as she witnessed the extent of Scarlett’s perverted plans.

“Put the collar on, cunt.” Scarjo instructed, her voice heavy and sharp. Olsen fitted the collar around her delicate neck, fastening it tight, making sure the word at the front faced the front.

With the beautiful collar around her bitch’s neck, so aptly adorned with CUNT, Elizabeth now stood, objectified and owned. “On your hands and knees...look up at me, cunt. Look up at the woman who fucking owns your holes.”

It was only 9:20pm...Scarlett Johannson had barely even started, and her words and actions were already making Elizabeth’s twat ache intensely, cunt juice was slowly dripping onto the carpet as the Ingrid Goes West star crawled on her hands and knees, wearing that pointedly humiliating collar, in full view of her imperious Mistress.

So humiliating...yet it made every inch of Elizabeth Olsen’s sexy body, and every synapse of her brain, feel the primal heat of lust. The sheer domination Scarlett imposed on her awakened her most depraved desires, which had long lurked beneath her nice, homely exterior. Her inner slut was revealed to the alpha female whose deep, sultry voice turned her to a quivering, slurping and squelching mess. As Scarjo, casually sipping her mug of coffee, looked from the screen at “Lizzie” crawling on all fours, wearing that degrading collar, Elizabeth increasingly felt she was in her proper place, as the B-list plaything of an A-list actress.

“Stick your bum out, wiggle it for me....mmmm...much better, arch that back...that’s better, cunt. Crawl in a circle, round and round...” The casual instructions, the unabashed rudeness in her addressing, all stemmed from the absolutely effortless fucking dominance. Scarjo just casually sat here in her sweater, sipping her coffee and not giving a fuck, and that made her bitch drip even more of her slurps cunt juice onto the carpet.

“Now, put the ball-gag in your fucking mouth. Bimbos Don’t talk, they fuck. Guess what you’re going to be doing, Little Miss Olsen Sister.” Scarjo kept the camera on her side to her head and shoulders, which was just as well, as the sight of her bitch crawling on all fours and dripping a trail behind her had made her nearly slide her own hand into her jeans. She wanted to fuck the shit out of Elizabeth, but as she could not be physically present, she would do the next best thing; humiliate her and make her into her horny little performing seal.

Besides, Scarlett Johannson had often fantasised about directing porn, something which she obviously could not do as it would ruin her career. This was why it was so delightful to have a bitch to direct in private, who would do any fucking thing Scarlett told her to, and whom she could utterly humiliate. God, she loved to humiliate other girls, especially the pretty ones, the goody two shoes like Miss Elizabeth Olsen, who had always annoyed her and made her jealous. As a schoolgirl, Scarlett would scowl as the boys drooled over the blonde, slender, pretty girls, while she, at that time still quite baby faced despite her boobs having been the envy of many of her fellow girls. Of course, she would soon enough become an actress and movie star, and the spark of many a teenage boys perverted fantasies. But, though she liked boys, Scarlett was really interested in girls. The difference was that much as she liked getting fucked by boys, she really wanted to be the one doing the fucking, and while she’d pegged a couple of guys, the fact was that with a girl you get three holes, each of which can be used to own her in a different way. She wanted to own the pretty girls and make them perform for her, not the boys.

She smiled as Elizabeth Olsen fastened the ball-gag into her mouth, that wide mouth of hers stretched very nicely around the gag. “Excellent. Pretty blonde bimbos should be seen and not heard. Say, “I’m a smart woman”, Scarjo instructed.

“Ummmuuughhsmmmooofthhwooff.” Olsen mumbled from her gag.

It was at that point that Scarlett laughed out loud. “Say it again, cunt”, she demanded, her face and eyes grinning at the stretched face and wide eyes of her big titted blonde bimbo toy.

“Ummerrrhhsmmuufwwooofff!”

Scarlett laughed again, She’d gagged Lizzie before, of course, but there was something hilarious about a nude blonde girl with a big pink ball in her mouth, and a collar with the word CUNT emblazoned on it, trying to say she was a smart woman. Scarlett had Elizabeth attempt to claim to be smart another 7 times before stopping, though even then the joke still amused her greatly.

Scarlett Johannson paused for a moment. “Okay, Elizabeth, seeing as you’ve amused me by being such an amusing little cunt, you get a little reward of sorts. Take the Hitachi wand, sit in the chair in front of the screen, I want a close up view, and press it to your crotch, against that naughty wet pussy. Legs wide open, I want to see all of this. Every millimetre of your shameless dripping honeypot.”

Elizabeth blushed nervously, but then obediently sat in the chair, and spread her legs, so they were parted across the chair arms, and she slightly lent back. This presented a hugely detailed view of Elizabeth’s dripping wet pussy for Scarlett to study at her leisure. A the centre was a small, narrow strip of bush, but mostly Miss Olsen’s cunt was immaculately smooth. This was no surprise to Scarlett as she had surmised long before she conquered her that Elizabeth was the kind of submissive little cock pleaser who made a conscious effort to make her twat smooth and inviting, not that Scarlett had any problem with that, in fact, she would demand her bitch continue to keep her cunt smooth and accessible for her use. That smooth quivering pussy, after all, the property of Scarlett Johannson, not Elizabeth Olsen.

The thick upper thighs of the blonde actress were perfect for this kind of humiliating exposure; the thickness of Olsen’s upper thighs somehow making the “opening for business” even more deliciously apparent. Her bum cheeks and anus made cameo appearances beneath the dripping slut-hole that would be the star of this Scarlett Johannson directed masterpiece.

“Put the wand on your crotch, press it against your filthy sex, and turn it on...lowest setting...Good girl. Don’t pretend this is new to you, I know what a dirty little masturbator you are.”

A soft buzz began, and Elizabeth Olsen began to whimper and mewl into her ball-gag, her hips moving softly, closing and opening her eyes, her long beautiful tresses flowing as her head tossed from side to side, and occasionally looked down at her buzzing intimate region.

Scarlett absolutely loved how beautiful her adorable fuckdoll’s face and body looked, and got a frisson of delight as she noticed Olsen’s tits bounce gently, nipples poking like missiles ready to launch, as she squirmed under the Hitachi wand. Oh, how this little Bimbo bitch squirmed and mewled. Wonderful. Music to Scarlett’s ears. What a talented porn star Miss Olsen was already proving to be, and it was only 9:50pm.

Scarlett felt her own nipples becoming very erect, though they remained discreetly hidden underneath her sweater, as she observed her blonde slut wide open and squirming. The silly bitch was already beginning to drool from her ball-gag, and her seat was already damp with her seeping pussy juices. Maybe the potty should be compulsory for Miss Elizabeth Olsen, given her inability to not make everything surrounding her depraved cunt wet.

“Turn it up.” Scarlet instructed, then got up out of her chair and made herself another drink while filthy her fuck puppet groaned into her gag as loud buzzing made the squirming enter a new level of entertainment and disgrace. Her toes curled, her ankles tightened, her legs opened wider, and her hips thrust forward. When Scarjo returned with her orange juice, Olsen was bouncing those wonderful tits and drooling from her mouth and pussy, a desperate mess, all that homely, good girl aura she surrounded herself with was stripped away to reveal the real Elizabeth Olsen.

It was frustrating for Scarjo that her little bitch was out of the reach of a brutal   
Ithardcore fucking, but it was satisfying to know that sweet little “Lizzie” couldn’t cum without her permission, and the whole purpose of this was to have the submissive bottom do the pleasing.

Elizabeth said something like “pluuuzcoooffeercuuufmm”, which Scarlett suspected was something like “please can I cum.” Not that she gave a fuck, of course. She had Olsen gagged precisely so she could not beg and plead.

“Turn it off.” Johannson instructed, and Olsen obeyed.  
“Turn it on.” She added, a touch of levity in her voice.  
All Olsen could do is grunt and veer helplessly between desperation and the need to be stuffed, to escape the orgasm denial her Mistress so casually imposed upon her.

But there would be no escape for the blonde toy. “Turn it up”, Scarlett smirked.

The Vibrator buzzed loudly between Elizabeth’s wide open legs, it’s tuneful hum triggering squirming and the involuntary swaying of hips and the pleasing bouncing of tits as sexual torment consumed the actress.

It had only just passed 10pm.

Muffled noises emanated from the youngest Olsen sister’s pink ball-gag, which Scarlett knew to be futile begging to be allowed to cum. “Like I give a fuck”, she sneered, as her bitch squirmed on her screen.

She decided to let this torment persist for another few minutes, then instructed her beautiful Barbie Doll to switch off the vibrator. Elizabeth Olsen looked more than a little distressed...no cummies?

Scarlet Johannson stroked her chin thoughtfully. “Stand up and do your best pleading with your eyes, Elizabeth.” She was fascinated to see what Olsen, an actress accomplished in using her large, beautiful eyes to elicit emotion from audiences and people (she could smile with just her eyes), would do, especially with an aching needy cunt between her legs pulling and tugging at her sexed up brain.

Sure enough, she made the most beguiling doe eyes, and looked a picture of pathetic pleading and cuteness. That just made Scarlett Johannson want to fuck her even more, but she wanted her doll to be in a state of horny desperation, so was careful not to satisfy her adorable little bottom bitch. Johannson noticed that Olsen seemed to think the wide-eyed pleading for her orgasmic supper would work, an amusing and surprising bit of hubris on her bottom’s part.

Scarlett Johannson leaned back in her seat, her thighs open, and her hand just above her crotch, all this humiliating and degrading her bitch had made her own cunt wet; She’d darkened her own panties in the process of turning Olsen into a dripping wet mess.  
This was so fucking hot, and Scarjo would definitely be pounding this little whore if she were in the same room, but she was in the Directors chair, so it was important she made those artistic decisions with a healthy degree of impartiality. So it was that the latest creative flourish by Scarlett Johannson was delivered to her muse.

“Turn around and put the butt plug in your bum.”

Olsen visibly blushed. Scarjo rolled her eyes and sighed. “I know you’ve shoved plugs up your anus, Elizabeth, don’t act all innocent...a little pervert like you has probably shoved every imaginable toy into your tight holes. Hmmm...I wonder, has your best buddy Aubrey fucked your bumhole?”

Olsen blushed alot at those words. Scarlett smirked. “I bet she has. Considering your legs spread like margarine, I’d say she’s almost certainly got into your easily accessible pants”, Scarjo declared, her total disregard, and total lack of etiquette, only making her submissive Barbie Doll even wetter, indeed a damp patch had already formed in the carpet beneath Olsen’s crotch, adding to the trails from the earlier crawling, and the puddle in the seat where she had been vibrated to desperation.

“Put it in. Now.” Scarlett demanded, her voice delivering the kind of dominance that football coaches impose upon their teams, but without the shouting, just an innate, natural superiority over her subby plaything.

Elizabeth turned around, presenting her ass to Miss Johannson’s viewpoint, gripped the plug, and slowly pushed it into her very tight bumhole, with the emphasis on slowly; that thing was not going in easily. Whimpering and moaning into her gag, she gradually stuffed herself, wedging it firmly in place.

“Bend over and touch your toes, cunt.” Again the instruction to display her bottom to her Mistress that had begun tonight’s session. But this time, Scarlett had a nasty surprise for her pretty cute fucktoy. Tapping her finger on her mobile phone, she triggered an electric shock straight up the ass of Elizabeth Olsen. The actress grunted and yelped as with the lightest of taps, her Mistress sent shocks straight up her stuffed anus.

“That plug’s staying in your ass until I say you can take it out. You can text me and ask for permission to remove it, but I have final say. Is that understood, cunt? Wiggle your ass twice to confirm a yes.”

After a moment of hesitation, perhaps her dignity and pride trying and failing to resurface, Olsen duly wiggled her bottom in submission.

Scarlett left her seat and went to have a shower, and not a single text was sent pleading for removal, probably because the slut loved having the plug up her bottom. A quarter of an hour later, Scarjo returned in her pajamas to look at her computer monitor and find her slave still bent over, plug still firmly in place. “Good girl...seeing as you’ve been such a good little starlet tonight, I’ve decide to be generous and allow you some release, you can schlick and masturbate yourself and even cum, but only twice. After that you can take out the ball-gag, but the collar stays on for another 9 hours. Tomorrow morning you will send me a picture of you wearing the collar, nude, with a dumb bimbo expression on your face. You know how to do that, you’ve done it in plenty of your cock-teasing photoshoots.”

“That ends our session, Elizabeth. Feel free to masturbate like the little wet slut you are, but remember my instructions. With that, I bid you goodnight.”

And with that, Scarlett was gone. It was close to 11pm, and Elizabeth was left wanting more, as always. After barely a minute, the respected actress was back in her seat, masturbating herself shamelessly, and squirting even more shamelessly upon each of her two cums.

Even as she achieved release, her cunt throbbed and ached for more...more humiliation, more domination, more submission, and above all, it ached for Elizabeth Olsen to have all her holes smashed by the wetness-inducing Scarlett Johannson.

Miss Olsen would get that in due time, that and a whole lot more.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a horny Lizzie awaits Scarjo's return, and the deep depravity that comes with it, her friend Aubrey Plaza reminisces and fantasises about her, and makes a discovery.

“The best laid plans...” she muttered to herself, her frustration broiling and seething through her breath as she sighed. Her fingers tapped in a tense rhythm as her frustration flowed through them like agitated water. “Fucking get a move on, you slow fuckers”, she seethed under her breath as her car inched forward about a metre only to stop and wait again.  
Scarlett Johannson was sitting in her car, horny as hell, waiting in an excruciatingly slow traffic jam, as she travelled to a secret rendezvous, where she had instructed her bitch to discreetly arrive the day before. Infuriating, having to sit through this when she wanted to smash her big strap-on into her blonde bimbo fucktoy, who was waiting in her chastity belt with a butt-plug stuffed up her anus.  
“Fucking fuck this traffic jam!”  
Scarjo’s eyes were glowering at the other motorists, under her identity concealing reflective glasses. Her horniness just got worse with every passing minute. She had never liked waiting, and this was the very worst kind of waiting; the kind you didn’t plan for and never anticipated in the first place. The kind that took your time away like a knife cutting slices through butter.  
Meanwhile, Scarjo was not the only woman feeling frustration. Aubrey Plaza laid on her bed, on the opposite coast, in a different time-zone (about 4 hours behind Scarjo and Lizzie), masturbating as she watched Ingrid Goes West. Aubrey, like most actors, was not one for watching her own performances, but she did enjoy watching Elizabeth’s performances. She enjoyed her friends work, admiring her great skill and meticulous attention to detail in her roles, yes, she admired her work.  
And her beautiful eyes...her sleek tresses, her wondrous legs, her thick thighs, her delicious bum, and those glorious, juicy boobies, that sexy, sexy voice. Dear Lord, thought Aubrey, Elizabeth Olsen was perfection. No wonder so many men jerked off to pictures of her, no wonder so many women wanted to get into her pants just as much as the men. She was the kind of girl other girls would go gay for.  
Aubrey loved the sight of Lizzie in denim shorts; the thick thighs and wide hips managed to make her more sensual yet maintain her slim sexiness. Exquisite. Watching the movie with her fingers inside her cotton white panties, Aubrey bit her lip as she wistfully recalled the events of several months back...  
A few months before Scarlett Johannson turned Elizabeth Olsen into her personal fuckdoll, Aubrey Plaza had in fact successfully got into Elizabeth Olsen’s pants. It was after Miss Olsen, in a skit with Josh Horrowitz on his MTV show, had playfully slapped the bottom of Aubrey, during the part of the sketch in which she and Aubrey had become a pretend lesbian couple. This was Aubrey’s favourite part of the sketch for reasons that had nothing to do with aesthetic aspects or any competence of execution, the snuggling up to Lizzie had been especially enjoyable, all that physical contact, with the beautiful actresses boobs, legs, and bum in wonderfully close proximity. Aubrey, not being one to just meekly accept a slap on her pert, tight bottom, proceeded to buy a spanking paddle that very same day, one she had carefully picked out as most effective and appealing to her vengeful designs on Elizabeth Olsen and her sumptuous bum. Just a few days later, Miss Plaza sprung a little surprise on Elizabeth Olsen and her precocious, sexy ass.  
As Lizzie chatted about her day, telling Aubrey an amusing anecdote about Chris Evans pranking her while filming Infinity War, Aubrey decided to remind her of the little bottom slapping incident. “You slapped my ass on that MTV show”, Aubrey said, her resting bitch face in full effect. Lizzie, thinking Aubrey was joking, sarcastically, jokingly replied, “what you gonna do about it, biiitch?”  
Aubrey remained deadpan. “Well, actually...”, she trailed off, then suddenly grabbed Olsen, spinning her round so her ass was in direct view, and available for some serious posterior punishment. “What the fuck?!” Gasped Lizzie, but Aubrey’s biggest surprise was just around the corner.  
Taking out the paddle from the back of her jeans, she suddenly, at stunning speed, smacked Olsen’s bum with merciless force, making the actress yelp like a startled dog, her hands instinctively grabbing her posterior, only to feel Aubrey’s hand roughly push her back forwards, bending her over, presenting the offending bum for use, and then another hard smack on the Olsen sister’s impressive derriere. Another startled yelp, too. Olsen tried to get back up but Aubrey then aggressively threw her across her lap and then pinned her there, pulling Olsen’s tight yoga pants down and grabbing her thong panties and tugging them harshly upward. Olsen did not handle wedges well, a fact which Miss Plaza, grinning triumphantly, fully exploited, tugging and pulling the panties to dig into Olsen’s labia, arousing the woman’s sensitive pussy. Olsen was now regretting that playful spank, and realised she had underestimated Aubrey’s sheer audaciousness.  
Pulling and tugging at the panties, and using them as an improvised leash, she was able to make Lizzie raise and offer her reddened bum up for use. Aubrey loved that sweet, sweet, succulent, thick ass. She wanted to own it.  
Aubrey Plaza was bisexual, and as such she was inevitably attracted to her and, to put it bluntly, she had wanted to fuck the ever loving shit out of Elizabeth Olsen even before they had even met. She’d masturbated to pictures and videos of Olsen, but when she met and befriended the actress, and worked with her on Ingrid Goes West, she developed a closeness with her that she never dreamed possible. She valued their friendship, but still, she wanted to fuck the shit out of her, and this created an internal conflict. Her lust and her friendship pulled at each other constantly. Even as she pulled Lizzie’s panties up digging them into her tight little Olsen cunt, she held back. As a result, all Lizzie got for her brash behaviour on the Josh Horrowitz show was a pointed spanking and a well-delivered wedgie. Despite appearances (Aubrey’s “Resting Bitch Face” leading many to see her as a bitch), she was too hesitant too truly dominate and conquer the woman whose mere presence made her panties turn a darker shade. Aubrey did not realise what a total subby bottom her friend Elizabeth was, but had she taken the time to examine the panties she had been pulling so ruthlessly, she would have found unmistakable wetness. Even without that, Olsen so easily forgiving Aubrey for humiliating her and “making my poor tushy sore for days” would normally have been a huge giveaway, had Aubrey not been so hesitant to press the advantage. Had she been more confident, more Aubrey, she could have beaten Johannson by months, and had Lizzie on her leash.  
It would take another woman to make her dream of pounding and spanking Elizabeth Olsen into oblivion come true, one who could show her how to be a true Alpha Queen.  
Elizabeth had been so busy on Avengers 4 and other projects that she and Aubrey did not get much opportunity to spend quality time together, but Aubrey had long wanted to overcome her insecurity and fulfill her dream of full-filling Elizabeth Olsen.  
But fear not, Scarlett Johannson would soon cross paths with the spunky actress.

Elizabeth Olsen, meanwhile, was dressed in a slutty skintight black latex outfit, which she had worn under an overcoat as she entered the secluded cabin Scarlett Johannson had bought recently for the very purpose of this clandestine and kinky meeting. The outfit fit snuggly around the metallic chastity belt, which contained a butt-plug stuffed up her bum-hole, and a large, ribbed, vibrating dildo inside her tight, yet wet cunt. Red lipstick adorned her wide lips.  
Scarlett was late, and the traffic combined with the remoteness of the cabin, had prevented her Mistress from sending pleasures into her stuffed holes; the big dildo inside her fuck hole was not vibrating, and hadn’t done so in well over an hour. She wanted it to start again, yet knew that was torment in itself. Elizabeth could do naught but wait and anticipate, but that of course only made the wetness and aching intensify.  
Elizabeth looked at the clock on the wall, and her pussy ached. Oh how it fucking ached. To know her Mistress was on her way to deliver the hard-core pounding and domination she so desperately craved, yet be denied her depraved submissive desires and wants...well, it was a kind of torture, especially since the chastity belt, which Scarjo had the key to, prevented her from any masturbation. Perhaps that was just was well, as Elizabeth would likely end up diddling herself all night and get caught and punished by her strict as fuck Mistress.  
Elizabeth Olsen looked at her phone, seeing a message enquiring as to what she was up to, and, not paying attention, replied to the message with her location via her Google Maps app, having left the link in her clipboard. Where previously she had always been assiduously cautious, recently she had become so obsessed with being Scarjo’s personal dildo storage device, that she did this out of habit, not thinking to consider who it was, because all she was thinking of was Scarlett Johannson, or, more specifically, Scarlett Johannson fucking her blonde brains out.   
So, she sat there, in that skin-tight dark blue latex costume, and waited...”oh, fuck...I’ve become such a fucking slut”, she said to herself as she looked at her slutty get-up in the mirror. Self-awareness hit her like a gust of cold air. She said this with total sincerity, despite it’s Stark obviousness. She was always a slut, but she had a flair for dressing it up in deceptive girlish innocence; the blushing embarrassment neatly cancelled out the grinding on boys crotches at parties. Scarjo had, in the weeks following her spectacular sexual conquest of Elizabeth, had her bitch dress increasingly provocatively on talk shows and showbiz parties, in short dresses which gave plenty of view of her bouncy tits, and substantial exposure of her sexy thighs. Scarlett had recently picked a delightfully slutty dress for Olsen to wear on Jimmy Kimmel, for example. The plunging neckline and shortness of the dress had sent tongues wagging and mouths drooling, and had more than begun the process of re-branding Elizabeth Olsen. Scarjo, who would never dress in such a way herself, but had long wanted to “upgrade” Lizzie’s image from down to Earth casual dressing homely indy darling to slutty bimbo toy. She felt it was her level. In terms of objectifying her “fuck doll” at home, Scarjo had no limits whatsoever, disregarding any old-fashioned notions that her bitch should have anything resembling dignity. All Elizabeth had to do was be a good bimbo and show off those big bouncy juicy tits, stick out that sumptuous bum, spread those long legs, and be wanked over.  
The latex costume highlighted every indent of her sleek, smooth cunt, and her voluminous yet tight bum, the creases forming at the most intimate points, at the mound and camel toe, exposing to appreciation the bum cheeks that Scarlett had such fun molesting and spanking.  
After seemingly forever, Scarjo approached a long, narrow road, and picked up her cabin’s WiFi signal for the first time in hours, and wasted no time in switching the vibrator inside Elizabeth on. “Time to warm you up, cunt”, Scarjo smirked. The dildo inside her tight little twat hummed and buzzed, at long last returning to torment her squelchy fuck tunnel. The blonde actress squirmed suddenly, “oh, fuck...She’s coming...she’s...uhhh...coming.” Rolling onto her front and raising her ass submissively, Elizabeth Olsen positively dripped in anticipation at the Pussy-smashing that was becoming imminent. Stepping out of the car, and walking the lonely pathway through these secretive woods, she winded her way for several minutes, finally reaching the cabin. The orange light of its windows glowed, and clearly visible, was the upturned, displayed latex bottom of Elizabeth Olsen. “Jeez...what a total fucking slut”, Scarlett smirked, and made her way confidently to the cabin and stepped inside.   
“Can you think of anything other than being speared on the end of my big hard cock?” Elizabeth looked down m  
Walking into the cabin, Scarlett hung up her coat and savoured the sexual buffet laid out for her. Elizabeth Olsen, head down and bottom raised to the sky, in sleek latex, offered up for her Mistress’s delectation.  
As Scarjo approached, with a confident, Alpha Female swagger that on its own was making Lizzie even more wet, she could hear the delightful buzzing of the dildo that was stuffed inside Olsen’s tight squelchy and sodden pussy. Scarjo turned it up as she drew closer, tracing her fingers along Olsen’s upturned bottom.  
“I...I’ve been waiting so long, Mistress...” Olsen said breathlessly in her distinct twang, her bottom quivering to Johannson’s delicate touch. Scarjo felt the woman’s crotch and rubbed it gently, then unzipped the crotch opening, and gripped the vibrating dildo locked inside the chastity belt, and rotated it inside Elizabeth’s eager honeypot with tortuous slowness.  
“P-please...please fuck me, Mistress...” Olsen pleaded, her voice dripping with horny desperation. The dildo continued to rotate at Scarlett’s behest, slowly stimulating Olsen while making her want more. “Fuck you, cunt? I’ll do that and a whole lot more. God, you are so fucking beautiful. Born to be wrecked by my will.”  
“I need you inside me so much...” Olsen mewled, her voice now meek and pathetic, arching up her bum for her Mistress, the shiny latex highlighting those lovely bum cheeks.  
“Shut the fuck up and stick to what you’re good at; being a beautiful bimbo doll”, came the trenchant response, followed by a swift slapping of the wonderfully appealing Olsen buttocks. Scarjo took her time groping, fondling, and all round molesting Elizabeth Olsen’s bottom, while rotating the dildo inside her. With her free hand, she reached round and gripped Olsen’s mouth, pressing two fingers inside, “Suck, bitch.”  
Olsen obeyed, sucking Scarlett’s fingers as she continued to torment her cunt with the vibrating dildo, screwing her fucktoy slowly but oh so surely.  
This would continue for several minutes, Johannson calmly enjoying being the Alpha Queen using her bimbo plaything. But even as she rotated that dildo inside that hot little Olsen-cunt, she wanted to get to work pounding the little blonde whore without mercy. She’d waited long enough in that fucking traffic jam, and godamnit she was going to fuck her bitch so fucking hard tonight. The actress known to the world as Elizabeth Olsen, so homely and elegant in public, here exhibited nothing that even approximated a slither of dignity, her was cunt offered up and displayed eagerly, submissively, as it dripped copiously, and she was shamelessly moaning and whimpering longingly, her bottom wiggling seductively as Scarlett Johannson slowly screwed her tight twat. Reaching up, she found the butt-plug, it too fastened into place inside the chastity belt, and gripped it’s base. She gripped that and rotated it inside Olsen’s anus, and then continued to screw Olsen’s cunt in tandem, audible squelches accompanying the vibrations as Scarlett triggered a gasp and loud piggish grunt from the cute yet so very fuckable Olsen sister, as she administered the stimulation of her fuck tunnels.  
Her bitch began to lose control now, gripping the bedsheets desperately, squirming as Scarlett casually rotated the two phallic devices as if they were drinks bottles. She had Elizabeth right where she wanted her, which was where Lizzie Olsen always was. Scarlett couldn’t help but chuckle as her bitch Elizabeth began to grind her holes on the toys, bucking her ass back and forth as her Mistress gripped the invasive toys, the Wind River star desperately trying to fuck herself. “I’ll decide how and when how you get fucked, you dumb cunt”, Scarjo declared, her voice deep and unyielding, and the swift spank across the Olsen sister’s sumptuous bottom acted as a very effective exclamation point, making the Ingrid Goes West actress raise her head like a startled animal. “Now that I have your...undivided attention, I think it’s time to get my big strap-on cock on, to truly show you just how much I am the Alpha Bitch, and you are the Beta Bottom.”  
Scarjo moved off the bed and went to open the drawing cupboard in the corner of the cabin, which contained a wide variety of equipment designed to fuck, humiliate, stimulate, restrain, spank, Elizabeth Chase Olsen. Scarlett took out the big red strap-on dildo, a big red ball-gag, a dog collar (this one emblazoned with “WHORE” and a chained leash. Olsen, too consumed in the sensations swirling inside her cunt and brain, to notice Johannson’s depraved preparations.  
The collar and leash were fastened and attached, the ball-gag stuffed and filled Elizabeth’s wide mouth, her upper lips accentuating as they stretched around it’s circumference. Then, the moment that made Miss Olsen’s needy cunt ache; the butt-plug and dildo were slowly removed, and were rotated as they did so just for good measure. She would not forget that in a hurry.  
Elizabeth Olsen’s slurping pair of holes were empty for the first time in hours. Of course, Scarlett had other plans, especially for the blonde actresses tight wet pussy. Big, hard plans.  
Scarlett Johannson spanked her bitch’s ass harshly as stern reminder of who was in charge, then proceeded to fasten her vicious strap-on, complete with it’s intimidating phallus, in place, as Olsen, head down and bum raised in submissive offering to her alpha queen, dripped from her well-lubed entrance, and drooled from her recently applied ball-gag. Olsen’s beautiful emerald eyes were wide with depraved excitement and apprehension.   
Aubrey Plaza paced around her bedroom and casually bit her nails as she looked upon the location given to her, and, feeling more than a little puzzled and curious, found her curiosity about the remote location Lizzie had revealed herself to be absolutely impossible to ignore. Why would she do that? Yes, it seemed alot like a little hint to Aubrey to pay her a visit, perhaps some serious woman talk was on the cards, or just plain old fucking around like a couple of carefree teenage girls, Aubrey smirked to herself. She decided to pay her friend a surprise visit, which she could always dress up as a harmless girly prank if need be. No sooner had her mind pondered yet again why Lizzie was where she was, than it filled with filthy sexual fantasies of fucking and sucking her bestie like an insatiable animal.  
Starting up her car, Aubrey headed off into the deep blue night, her route taking her to the cabin where, unbeknownst to Aubrey, Elizabeth Olsen was being used as a fucktoy by Scarlett Johannson.


	9. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Plaza curiosity leads her on the trail of Elizabeth Olsen, who has become the bitch of Scarlett Johannson.

Aubrey Plaza drove off the LA freeway, having largely escaped the traffic that had bedevilled Scarlett, into a narrower, more remote region, heading into a forested area, a very secluded forest area. “Where the hell have you taken yourself, Lizzie? This is fucking weird, have you gone full hippie on me, girl?” she thought to herself as she looked up at her reflection in the rear view mirror. The sun was mostly below the horizon now, plunging the path ahead into darkness, as Aubrey switched to headlights to illuminate her path along this increasingly remote road, a road that, it seemed to Aubrey, led nowhere.  
Most people might be a little apprehensive, even scared, of such a scenario, but Aubrey was unfazed, in fact, she was struggling not to fantasise about having a dirty weekend with Lizzie, maybe having sexy naughty fun-times involving spanking each other, or Aubrey tying her up and making her cum.  
She licked her lips at one particular thought that went through her mind; Lizzie Olsen tied to a tree with a Hitachi wand upon her crotch while Aubrey sucked her wonderful big tits. Aubrey laughed to herself at that scenario, seeing Lizzie lose her composure was just so delicious, it was hard to strip away that dignified elegance, but the moment when she spanked her was one such occasion. Her shocked convulsion and wide eyes were comedy gold, and Aubrey wanted to see more of that. Lizzie in calm thoughtful mode was nice, Lizzie in giggling girly mode was even nicer, but the taste Aubrey wanted to experience most was squirming, wild, unfettered Lizzie.   
The road narrowed again and the tarmac gave way to a dirt path road. This place was remote. Very remote. Fucking remote. Lizzie was certainly being secretive. She liked privacy, Aubrey knew that, but this was unusual even for Lizzie. Maybe she had been...kidnapped?  
The instant Aubrey thought that, perverted permutations began to fill her mind even more. “If they’ve kidnapped her I’ll...”, Aubrey gave off the most wicked smirk, “I’ll do everything I can to “help”, she laughed. But, she corrected herself, she was Lizzie’s friend, she would not take advantage of such an awful situation. Aubrey could not help herself, she just had a very dark mind sometimes. “Really, Aubrey, you need to get a mind janitor”, she muttered to herself.  
Aubrey’s car made it’s way toward the most secluded, darkest regions of this remote mountainous region. “I ought to spank you for luring me into this”, she muttered to herself, as the long road winded and twisted, onward to a darker place, Aubrey’s curiosity increasing as her field of vision narrowed.

Elizabeth Olsen felt every inch of Scarlett Johannson’s devastating ribbed and hard dildo as it stuffed her, as the older actress gripped her younger bitch’s buttocks and imposed herself into Olsen’s tight little smooth-shaven cunt.  
Bent over with her ass raised like a common whore, and ball-gagged, Elizabeth felt the dominant woman’s strap-on pry her apart and fill her, then came nemesis, as it began to fuck her slowly. “Such a tight little Bimbo doll, god I've wanted to fuck the ever-loving shit out of you these past few days.” Scarjo delivered a hard opening thrust, but only slightly increased the intensity for now... “dressing you up as a little whore in public has certainly made the fact I own your fucking ass even more exquisite.”  
“Mmmfghhuunfff! “ Was all Olsen could muster in reply, drooling from her ball-gag as Scarlet used her dripping wet cunt as her personal playground. Her hole accommodated Scarlett, and served her, as Elizabeth was stretched around her Mistress and exist solely for the amusement of the woman who ruled her.  
Scarjo relished the feeling of pumping her little blonde bimbo bitch, gripping that sweet, sweet ass, and savouring the feel of tight cunt around hard, unyielding cock. Scarlett had learnt from the many men who had fucked her, made mental notes of the thrusting, pumping, screwing, grinding methods they used, and assembled that knowledge into awesome expertise in the art of fucking the shit out of a bitch.  
She had become a far better fucker than any of the men who fucked her, and a far better fucker than any of the men who had stuffed and drilled Eizabeth Olsen. The Wind River actress had expected Scarjo to immediately pound her, and this is what many men had done, and what many men would do. “So many guys want to smash your cunt into the ground”, Scarjo mused, as she nonchalantly sipped a glass of wine while calmly pumping her fucktoy, “I can certainly understand that, but I can fuck you however I like, and whatever pace I choose, being not so beholden to male impulses enables me to...” She squeezes Olsen’s left bum cheek and smirks, “truly get inside you and fuck you up”.  
In and out in steady, slow motions, Scarlett Johannson was taking what she wanted, and not giving Elizabeth what she wanted. The blonde actress had been made so horny by the vibrator that she craved a violent pounding, like the one Chris Evans had given her in her trailer while filming Captain America: Civil War. All she could do was groan and whimper, frustrated as she had to settle for Scarlett’s slow, comfortable pumping of her dripping and tight twat. As the strap-on delivered stimulating friction in her sodden sex, it pleasured her without providing any sexual release.  
Exactly where her Mistress wanted her; in that deliciously cruel limbo between pleasure and release, bent over and squelching and slurping for her owner. There was no need to ram this bitch just yet. Scarjo took her time, steadily pumping her beautiful plaything. The feeling in her clit as the strap-on stimulated her with each pump, was wonderful, and she loved watching her all-conquering phallus motion in and out of Olsen’s drooling little honeypot. As Scarlett sipped the last of her wine, she playfully patted Elizabeth on the bum, caressing those sexy rear orbs.  
“If you’re a good girl, and if I decide its the right thing, you get cummies...if not...well, tough shit, little cunt.” Scarjo loved talking this bluntly, this honestly, it was delicious to be so completely in charge, and to be able to say whatever she fucking wanted and have her little bitch listen and accept it. There were so many people in Hollywood whom she had to tolerate, had to put up with their shit, had to do everything their way. It was refreshing for Scarlett to be the one in charge, the one calling the shots, and best of all, the one doing the objectifying. She felt so comfortable being in charge, holding the leash, completely dominating. It had taken her a good few years to discover her “inner Alpha female”, but when she had, it was extraordinarily liberating, the realization that she was the natural ruler, so to speak. The instant she laid eyes of Elizabeth Olsen, it was destiny, perversion at first sight, you could call it. She knew she had found her little subby beta bimbo, a toy for her to objectify, to dress up like a fuckdoll, indeed to make into a fuckdoll.  
As she pumped Miss Olsen with the easy confidence of a regal Queen, Scarlett Johannson was planning the next stage of her night of depravity. What she did not realise was that the night would go even better than planned.

Aubrey Plaza drove up the narrow lane, up a steep hill, one which she feared, for just a moment, would be too much for her car. Peaking through the trees she could see the distinct orange glow of a lit cabin. This must be where Lizzie was; it matched up perfectly with the GPS coordinates. As the lane winded uphill the cabin became slightly more visible, if still obscured by surrounding foliage. It was definitely secluded, surrounded by trees and high up, and the cabin itself, from what Aubrey could make out, was of medium size; large enough for two to three people, with a good amount of space.  
Aubrey pondered whether to park close to the cabin, or, and she knew this was shady but couldn’t help but think of it, sneak up to the cabin and do a little bit of spying before introducing herself. Yes, Lizzie was her friend, but Aubrey wanted to see if Lizzie was hiding something, she did not want to be fooled by a wholesome homely Lizzie performance. “Oh Hi, Aubrey, I’m just baking buns”, she impersonated Lizzie’s “wholesome” voice. She loved her BFF, but, fuck, the adorable sweetness could make your teeth rot, sometimes. Aubrey was a little annoyed that Lizzie played the good girl so much when Aubrey knew the good girl had a naughty streak a mile wide. For that alone, frankly, Lizzie deserved a harsh spanking.  
Aubrey was already more than a little pissed at being led on this little adventure, so she decided to depart from the standard etiquette and set out on foot and sneak up on the cabin. Besides, she doubted Lizzie would know any the wiser, it’s not like she would be on the lookout for Aubrey.  
Or would she?  
Maybe this was all a ruse by Lizzie, Aubrey thought, maybe she’s going to spring a trap and make a fool of her, maybe tie her up and spank her or some shit. “Jeez, Aubrey, stop making fantasies in your head out of the flimsiest evidence.”

Aubrey approached the cabin lights, and as she did so, she spotted Lizzie’s car, and someone else’s car. “Oooh, what is this, a secret liaison? Who’s fucking your ass now, Lizzie? Maybe it’s Chris! God, I so want to see him wreck you...you must be up to something, you little minx.”  
Then, it occurred to Aubrey that Lizzie may have accidentally sent her the data on her location. In this case, of course, the decent thing to do would be to head back home, and respect Lizzie’s privacy.  
But Aubrey Plaza didn’t do decent things. That was never her wheelhouse, and was never going to be. Besides, She’d travelled all the fucking way up to this remote place in the middle of fucking nowhere. She wasn’t gonna waste all that time, all that gasoline, just to skulk off home with nothing to show for it. It was ultimately just common sense that decided Aubrey’s path.  
Crawling toward the cabin, Aubrey snuck around the back, keeping her head below the window, and focused her hearing on the sounds coming from within the cabin. She could make out the sound of skin being slapped, or was that her imagination filling in the blanks for her? She moved along the wall a little further, and listened again...she could hear the slapping again, this time louder. Aubrey felt she had got a confirmation again. Aubrey did for a brief moment entertain the fantasy she had had of the Hemsworth brothers spit-roasting Lizzie and then inviting her to join in fucking her ass while they watched and cheered her on like a couple of chads, making her feel like one of the boys. She loved that, even though she wasn’t exactly a tomboy by any means. It just floated her boat.  
Aubrey slowly lifted her head and noticed a woman, of short stature, with short sleek black hair, wearing a smart blouse but nothing below the waist...except a belt of some sort, slowly thrusting into...that ass...Aubrey knew that ass, that was the ass of Elizabeth Chase Olsen, she was near certain. After all, she had, at every opportunity, leered at Lizzie’s bottom whenever her back was turned, and especially when she was bent over. There was one time when Aubrey told Lizzie she had lost her make-up bag, and she had her friend bending over while wearing tight denim hotpants, searching for it. Small pleasures like that made Aubrey’s day, that sweet round Lizzie-bum offered up and unwittingly displayed for Aubrey’s eyes. So fucking hot. She’d leered at and studied that bottom so much that she instantly recognised it when she saw it.  
That was Lizzie’s ass. Bent over and getting pumped by a woman who looked like she was 100% in charge. God, this was so hot...she never thought she would see Lizzie getting owned this much by a woman. She saw the woman spank Lizzie, who, Aubrey noticed on closer inspection, was wearing tight latex onesie. She could also just about identify Lizzie’s blonde, lustrous hair. Aubrey looked at the woman’s stature and hairstyle...and surmised that Scarlett Johannson was the woman using Lizzie as her personal fuckhole.  
Peering through the glass, Aubrey became so focused on the debauchery that, as she crouched over to a better angle, she trod on a broken wooden plank which flipped up suddenly and hit the cabin wall with a loud thud.  
“Shit! “  
Aubrey dropped down, as Scarlett Johannson turned around to look out the window to see where the noise had come from. Lizzie was surprised at the stop in the pumping, her eyes wide and surprised. Scarjo leaned over, and, wiping the drool from her ball-gag, stroked the blonde actress’s hair, “just got to check something, you stay here like a good little bitch”, as she patted her plaything’s head and put on a pair of jeans, having removed the dildo she had been just moments ago pumping Miss Olsen with like a pro-fucker. The submissive woman moaned into her ball-gag, her cunt throbbing and demanding more. She was not even aware of the noise outside, due to her horny state.   
Aubrey tried to move away, but the sound of the cabin door opening could be heard, and out strode Scarlet Johannson, her small stature nevertheless intimidating Aubrey, who was now not sure what to do. Run away? Or confront Scarlett? Aubrey hid herself behind a bush, but Scarlett approached, her gaze seemingly focused on her location.  
“I know you’re there, whoever you are, are you a paparazzi? Or some creepy weirdo who followed me all the way out here?” Scarlett asked, she was bold and defiant, and not in the mood for being messed around with by this stranger. “Come out and face me”, Scarjo demanded. Aubrey held her breath, waited...and waited. Scarjo wasn’t budging, she’d have to move soon. Scarjo moved toward her slowly, Aubrey wasn’t sure what was happening anymore, as Scarlett just seemed to have her eyes always on where she was, making it impossible for Aubrey to sneak off from her hiding bush through the thick grass that surrounded the cabin.  
Aubrey Plaza had no choice; Johannson was getting closer. She waited until the woman’s gaze was looking to her left, then made a quick break through the grass, hoping not to be noticed.  
“Turn around, cunt!” Scarlett shouted.  
Aubrey immediately obeyed. She felt immediately overpowered. Scarlett’s words pierced her and froze her, she felt herself being dominated with just that deep husky voice. Aubrey Plaza revealed herself, standing before Scarlett Johannson like a startled deer. Plaza was so shaken that her street wise demeanor was quickly reduced to that of a schoolgirl caught doing something naughty.  
Aubrey felt Scarlett’s eyes scanning her, narrowing, she also felt she was being leered at. Yet she stood there, still, silent and embarassed.  
“Aubrey Plaza, what are you doing out here, hmmm?”  
Scarlett asked, her eyes looking straight into Aubrey’s. Just the glare from those eyes nearly made Aubrey piss herself, and her voice was like that of a ruler, a queen.  
“Well, answer me?”


	10. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Plaza finds herself living her darker sex fantasies, at long last getting to play with the woman she has lusted after for so long.
> 
> Scarlett Johannson seems to have no problem sharing her toy...or does she have a grander agenda?

Aubrey pondered whether to lie or tell the truth, and opted for the latter. “I came looking for Lizzie Olsen...my friend.” Scarjo smirked, “your little friend is in my cabin...” pausing for a moment, Scarjo let her powerful yet eloquent voice sink into Aubrey. Scarjo looked particularly closely at her delightfully tight crotch in her jeans, very pleasing, she felt. That resting bitch face amused Scarlett, who wondered if Aubrey could maintain it while getting bum-fucked deep and hard.  
“Or, to be more specific, your little friend is bound and gagged in my cabin and getting fucked silly”. Aubrey didn’t have a response to that, except to feel that Scarlett Johannson was living the dream, certainly she was living in Aubrey’s fantasy and getting into the pants of Aubrey’s favourite girl. That made Aubrey jealous.  
“Elizabeth Olsen is mine, but you can watch me fucking smash her and learn a few things about your friend”, Scarjo moved behind Aubrey and slapped her tight ass, “well, go on then, take a look at your fucktoy bestie!” Scarlett opened the door and presented Aubrey with a sight that made her bite her lips and triggered heat in her crotch.  
Elizabeth Olsen’s wide doe-eyes looking at Aubrey Plaza, more than a little shocked, as drool dribbled from her ball-gagged mouth. “Auoobruufff?” exited her gagged mouth. Aubrey’s initial apprehension turned to smugness. This beautiful actress had cunt-teased her for so long, that she felt a delicious karmic justice in her now being a helpless fuck-toy. “Why don’t you examine your friend, she’s in no position to deny you now...” Scarjo’s husky voice oozed satisfaction and amusement. Aubrey had the face of a girl who had just got the best Christmas present ever, her eyes lit up as she surveyed Elizabeth Olsen’s body displayed before her, bound and helpless. The muffled groans and squirming were delicious to Aubrey, so satisfying to see Elizabeth no longer in a position to tease.  
Aubrey traced her hands along Lizzie’s back, from her lustrous blonde locks, down to her substantial yet neatly proportioned ass. Aubrey traced her index finger along Lizzie’s wet slit, causing the actress to blush and squirm. Scarjo watched, enjoying the reactions of the two girls, Aubrey looked like the cat who got the cream, while Elizabeth looked worried at what her friend would do. I wonder why, Scarjo thought, unable to suppress a laugh.  
Yes, Aubrey had interrupted her fucking of her fucktoy, but she was also now adding a whole new dimension of humiliation to Elizabeth’s submission. Scarlett loved seeing her blonde bimbo bottom bitch getting humiliated even more, and if all went to the plan forming in her head, she would have two fuck toys beneath her tonight.  
Aubrey smirked as she rotated her finger in her friend’s dripping wet pussy, experimenting with slow movements, making Olsen feel every moment of invasion. Aubrey removed her index finger from the wet fuck tunnel and licked it. “Lizzie tastes delicious”, she exclaimed, then plunged two fingers into Miss Olsen’s drooling honeypot.  
Squelching and slurping followed as Aubrey tormented Lizzie with slow screwing motions. Looking at her fingers pump and screw inside Elizabeth Olsen’s twat was so satisfying, and Aubrey kept thinking she would wake up, thinking it was all a dream.  
Instead, it was a dream come true.  
The actress grunted from her ball-gag loudly. Being fucked by Scarlett Johannson was one thing, but being fingered by her buddy Aubrey Plaza was another thing entirely. She’d fantasised about it once, in contrast to Aubrey who’d longed to fuck the shit out of Elizabeth Olsen ever since they met. Olsen was aware of Aubrey’s infatuation with her and had knowingly “cunt-teased” her on several occasions, much to Aubrey’s frustration.  
“You want to fuck her?” Scarjo asked, tracing her fingers along Olsen’s exposed bum, as she looked into Aubrey’s eyes. The dark haired woman grinned broadly, hesitating for a moment then declaring her desire. “God, I want to fuck the shit out of her...I've wanted so much to smash her tight little cunt, I want to won her fucking ass and fuck her up!” Aubrey did a triumphant fist-pump as she excitedly declared her wants.  
“Well, so long as you remember she is my bitch, Aubrey, you can fuck this dumb bimbo however you please. In fact, I’m fascinated to see how you fuck my little blonde pet...and eat her...oh yes, I want to see you show me just how close you to girl buddies are. It’s high time you two fucked and sucked.”  
Aubrey’s eyes were fixed on Elizabeth’s peachy bum cheeks and her dripping cunt, as she fingered her friend, feeling the tightness of that sweet fuck hole around her two fingers as they pumped and rotated inside. Olsen grunted and whimpered into her gag, and, much to Aubrey’s delight, began to involuntarily grind on Aubrey’s fingers. The beautiful actress’s eyes stared and rolled as Aubrey Plaza owned her pussy.  
Scarjo was impressed; despite Aubrey’s obvious inexperience, she was quickly learning Elizabeth Olsen’s sensitivities. Aubrey had this big, joyous grin on her face, while all Elizabeth could do was drool from her gag stupidly as she got cunt-probed deeply and thoroughly.  
Scarlett strode over to Elizabeth and held up her head, as her eyes rolled and drool dripped out of her gagged mouth. “You’re going to make up to your friend for all the times you teased her. Is that understood, cunt?”  
Elizabeth Olsen nodded. “Yfffnnnhhmmsuuruss”, was her incomprehensible reply.  
Scarlett picked up a large strap-on and handed it to Aubrey. “Enough probing. Time to fuck this stupid cunt up. Put this on.” Scarlett looked into Aubrey’s eyes with a fierceness that made her feel like no was not going to be an option. Scarlett grabbed Aubrey’s jeans and unzipped them, then pulled them down roughly, holding her with that dominating gaze.  
“Take your panties off.” Scarlett looked at Aubrey sternly.  
Aubrey felt nervous. “But...I...”  
“Take those panties off now. Now, bitch.” Scarjo spoke with such power, such intimidating dominance, that Aubrey quivered; her legs felt weak, and she felt so small. It was like Scarjo was ten feet taller than her.  
Aubrey looked at Scarjo sheepishly, as she quickly took off her clearly wet panties, which were grabbed by Johannson and tossed away.  
In a matter of seconds, Scarlett strapped the huge strap-on to Aubrey Plaza’s crotch, fastening it tightly and firmly. Smacking Elizabeth’s ass, Scarlett gestured to Aubrey to “fill her up”, as the Legion star slowly sidled behind her buddy and gripped her big phallus. Aubrey was feeling butterflies in her stomach and fire in her pussy. Her pussy had certainly wanted this; it was frustrated by Elizabeth’s teasing of it, and it wanted payback. Hard payback.  
The strap-on was large, black, and had a curvature as well as subtle ridges. Aubrey felt her confidence grow just from wearing it. All her doubts and insecurities drifted away as Miss Olsen’s bottom and holes were directly in front of her. Aubrey felt a rush of delight as she pushed into Elizabeth’s tight pussy, making the blonde actress grunt and squirm as the huge intruder filled her dripping snatch, stretching it around it’s masculine girth.  
Aubrey loved this. It felt so great to have Elizabeth bound and stuffed on the end of this mighty cock. She savoured the feeling of being inside Elizabeth Olsen, who could do nothing but mewl and grunt helplessly as Aubrey gripped her bottom.  
Aubrey, so often accused of having a “resting bitch face” was all smiles here, as Scarlett Johannson traced her fingers through Olsen’s lovely hair, “fuck her”, the Lucy star demanded, with a soft smirk and a look in her eyes, a dirty, depraved look, that on itself made Aubrey’s cunt throb.  
So it was that Aubrey Plaza began to fuck Elizabeth Olsen, as Scarlett Johannson, caressed and groped her bitch. The first pumps, the first squelches, were followed by a continuous rythm of pumping, of slowly grinding this blonde bimbo toy. Aubrey took her time, made her conquest slow, incremental, and complete. She didn’t, as Scarjo had speculated she would, rush in and start pounding the shit out of Olsen, but instead slowly conquered and found the hot spots. Having known Lizzie for years, Aubrey was familiar with her psychology, and, though she was not anywhere near as confident, as alpha, as Scarjo, she knew almost instinctively how to fuck her friend up.  
But even as she did, Scarjo moved behind her and ran her fingers through Aubrey’s hair, groped her bottom even as she fucked Olsen, and kissed her neck, making Aubrey moan loudly between grunts as her pumping of the Olsen-cunt turned to pounding, the blondes hips shunting forward as Aubrey conquered her. Then Scarjo played with her tits, circling them slowly, pinching them, making Aubrey a dripping mess. There were two puddles forming on the floor; Elizabeth and Aubrey were dripping out cunt-juice like dirty little whores.  
In and out, Aubrey pounded Scarlett’s bitch, slurping and squelching as the phallus, Aubrey’s victorious cock, owned Elizabeth, who was now grunting and drooling like some dumb fuckpig. God, thought Aubrey, this is so fucking hot. Her wildest fantasy was now coming true.  
She was ramming the shit out of Elizabeth Olsen.  
Scarjo, meanwhile, was kissing and licking Aubrey’s neck, and groping her tits and bum, and demanding Aubrey “fuck her harder, harder...harder!” Aubrey was so hot and wet...the combination...the dominating of Olsen while Johannson had her way with her. She felt sandwiched by pleasure.  
Aubrey then did something which became a favourite manoeuvre; she paused, then gripped Olsen and thrusted into her violently, sending her shunting forward like a train carriage that had been rammed, and most satisfying of all was the loud mewling and grunting as each of her “super-thrusts” smashed Miss Olsen violently. Much to Scarjo’s amusement, Aubrey was using a similar technique to the one she had used to fuck Elizabeth’s brains out and break her into deep submission.  
That didn’t demand Scarjo demanding more.  
“Harder” she intoned in her husky voice. Aubrey felt a desire to please Miss Johannson, to do as she instructed. Her body, especially her pussy, was surrendering to Scarjo, even as she rammed Lizzie so hard the girl’s ass was almost flying forward. That didn’t mean Aubrey wasn’t relishing pounding Lizzie’s juicy, tight little cunt. Lizzie had had this coming a long time, for so long Aubrey had to look at Elizabeth’s beautiful big tits, her sumptuous bottom, her long elegant legs, those wide doe eyes, her whole body, and yet not be able to truly have her. When Lizzie hugged her it felt even worse; those boobies and legs, cute tummy, and arms, all rubbing against her, that warm sexy girly form so close, yet so fucking far. The sexual frustration Aubrey felt was agonizing.  
Well, now she had a big strap-on dildo buried in Lizzie Olsen’s dripping cunt, and was making her BFF her little bitch. Fuck, it felt so good pounding sweet little miss Olsen. Scarlett patted Aubrey’s bum and walked over to the very, very fucked Elizabeth Olsen, whose tits jiggled as she received Aubrey’s vengeful ramming of her drooling twat.  
Scarlett Johannson gripped Elizabeth Olsen’s hair and raised her head, drool dripping from her ball-gag and a look of stupified, dumb delirium on her face, her eyes wide with the sensations Aubrey was pounding into her repeatedly, over and over again. “Your friend is certainly enjoying you, cunt.” Scarjo stroked Olsen’s long blonde hair, as she groaned, mewled, and grunted into her gag.  
“Tell Aubrey what you want, Elizabeth.” Scarjo removed the ball-gag.  
Gasping as the gag came loose, Elizabeth immediately spoke. “P-please can I cum, Aubrey?” Her voice was full of longing and lust...and submission.  
Aubrey smirked at Scarjo. “No.”  
Elizabeth looked upset, then begged, “please...please can I cuuum!” She pleaded, only to be silenced by Scarjo shoving the ball-gag back in and fastening it into place. “You’ll earn your cummies, cunt”, Scarjo declared, following her words with a sharp spank upon Olsen’s beautiful bottom.  
Elizabeth Olsen whimpered and grunted into her gag as Aubrey Plaza paid her back for all her pussy-teasing antics. Aubrey was now in charge and relished every thrust into her helpless friend’s drooling fuck-hole. Elizabeth could think of nothing other than getting to fucking cum, and the fact Aubrey was fucking her made her even hornier. Truly, though, for Aubrey, this was a wonderful outcome.  
Fianlly, when Aubrey was satisfied, Elizabeth was finally allowed cum. She squirted and squirmed as Aubrey ploughed her defeated pussy like a righteous warrior. “Okay, you whiney little bitch, you can cum”, Aubrey stated, immediately setting off a torrent of spewing cunt juice and frantic squirming.  
Her mind a quivering wreck, Olsen slumped upon the bench she was mounted upon. The combination of Johannson and the surprisingly ruthless Plaza was devastating, but as she slumped, Scarlett pressed a vibrator against her crotch and began wettening her again, and informed the still astonished Aubrey, still pinching herself to see if this was really happening, that “it’s time to truly make her your bitch; take her ass!”  
Aubrey was stunned,; She’d never fucked a girl in the ass before, yeah, she’s filled pussy, but she’d never smashed a girls backdoor. Of course, Lizzie’s tight little asshole was an open goal right in front of her, hers for the taking. Scarjo then cautioned her, “one step at a time, Aubrey”, she said, as she handed the Legion star a pair of latex medical gloves. “How’s about you give your friend an anal exam, hmmm?”  
Scarlett said that in such a casual manner, as if probing Elizabeth Olsen’s asshole with your fingers was like going for a walk in the park, or like eating. “She absolutely loves having her ass fucked, don’t you, Elizabeth?”  
“Yuuffghhff”, came the muffled, gagged reply.  
“That’s why I want you to probe her anus before pounding it, Aubrey, to see for yourself what kind of girl your friend is...she truly is a fucking shameless anal whore.”  
“That’s a spoiler”, Aubrey joked, “and Lizzie hates spoilers”. Scarjo walked back over to Olsen’s upper body, at the other end of the bench, and gripped and pinched her left nipple, causing the actress to grunt piggish into her ball-gag. “Its hardly a spoiler, Aubrey, look at the way this bimbo dresses at premieres and parties, showing off her tits to all and sundry, cock-teasing at very fucking opportunity, making every guys cock hard as stone, and making even straight girls fantasise about fucking her. You know, I think everyone knows she’s dripping anal slut. It’s what’s called an open secret.” She pinched Olsen’s right nipple, making her yelp into her gag, those pretty eyes wide with sensation.  
Scarjo the stroked each nipple, caressing them, making Olsen mewl into her gag like a kitten. Aubrey could not but help but be impressed by the way Scarjo played her bitch like a musical instrument.  
Aubrey donned the gloves, forcing her nimble fingers into the tight gloves, forming around her skin so tight as to be almost indivisible from her fingers. Elizabeth knew them well, as they were used by Scarlett Johanson to claim her ass. Now Aubrey would be claiming her hot ass as well, and she knew that her BFF would not go gently into that good bum hole.  
Aubrey Plaza cheerfully smacked the arse that was about to become her playground. “Gonna show you who’s alpha now, Lizzie!” She laughed as she did a triumphant fist pump.  
Aubrey gripped Elizabeth’s bountiful bum cheeks and parted them, using one hand to open the left cheek open as, with her other hand, she inserted her index finger into yet another deeply intimate part of Elizabeth Olsen.  
Olsen grunted into her ball-gag as Plaza probed her ass, shuddering as much from Aubrey’s invasion of her as the physical sensations. Olsen’s sphincter tightened around Plaza’s index finger, as she whimpered softly, her eyes sheepish as her friend manipulated her bum-hole, making her feel Aubrey’s control over her. Her pussy throbbed at Aubrey’s actions. Maybe she was Aubrey’s bitch as well? She couldn’t deny she had cunt-teased Plaza, presented her beautiful body to her, especially her tits and ass, knowing Aubrey was bisexual, and she had, herself, enjoyed the sight of Aubrey’s body; the sleek legs, the tight bottom, even that resting bitch face. The feeling of being fucked by her friend was so...dirty, yet so hot. Elizabeth felt a surge of horniness at what was happening to her. She was already addicted to being Scarlett’s fuck-toy, now she was becoming Aubrey’s bitch as well.  
Aubrey Plaza added a second finger into Elizabeth Olsen’s asshole, as Scarlett Johannson moved behind the Legion actress, gently caressing her as she probed Olsen thoroughly. Aubrey was so preoccupied with fingering that tight Olsen asshole, that she did not even notice Scarlett slipping a dog collar around her delicate neck and fastening it.  
Even as Aubrey fingered her friend, Scarjo was thinking of the bigger game.


	11. Taking Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Plaza probes Elizabeth Olsen's coveted asshole. But Scarlett Johannson exact a price for playing with her sexy plaything.

Aubrey fingered her BFF’s bumhole with such relish she presented an open goal to Scarlet Jojannson, who was now slowly fingering Aubrey's dripping wet cunt. Scarjo carefully probed Aubrey, testing her vaginal muscles, finding her g-spot, and she did this discreetly, or about as discreetly as you can finger a woman’s drooling cunt. Aubrey’s focus on conquering Elizabeth’s asshole meant the pleasure from Scarjo, while certainly palpable, was nevertheless background noise to the drama of all that sexual tension between Aubrey and Lizzie finally being released. Aubrey had a big dumb grin on her face as she shoved her fingers in and out of Miss Olsen's tight sphincter, which contracted tightly at Aubrey's invasion of her, her anal muscles hugging Aubrey's fingers as they pumped and screwed the sensitive poop hole.  
Elizabeth's eyes rolled and she drooled like the dumbest animal you ever saw. Aubrey was so used to seeing Lizzie as this composed, intelligent, and fucking beautiful woman, that seeing her behave like the most brainless Fucktoy, all sensation, completely sexualized to the point that she could not even think of anything but how fucking good and bad her asshole felt. Her anus convulsed around Aubrey Plaza's probing fingers, and the rest of her squirmed and drooled at both ends. Seeing her reduced to this state made Aubrey's cunt throb intensely. It also made her laugh.  
She’d always wanted to teach Lizzie a lesson for teasing her cunt yet giving her nothing but teasing caresses and spanking her bottom on an MTV comedy skit. Now she had two fingers inside Elizabeth Olsen’s sexy ass, and was listening to the glorious sound of her BFF groaning and grunting, face contorting, ball-gag dribbling, as her bum-hole was forced to accommodate Aubrey's fingers. Now it was Aubrey who was doing the teasing, using the anal stimulation to intensify the pressure on Elizabeth Olsen's throbbing, aching, dripping cunt.  
The blonde actress grunted and whimpered as her anus squelched and slurped to Aubrey's aggressive touch.  
This went on for several more minutes, but for Olsen this felt like an eternity, the pleasure surging through her, the feeling of being stretched wide open, like an anal rollercoaster, her bum-hole now a public space, a Park and Recreation for Miss Plaza.  
But Aubrey wanted more. She wanted to not just finger that tight Olsen anus, she wanted to Cuck it with a strap-on dildo. She was sure Scarlett had already bum-fucked Olsen, after all, Lizzie had clearly been utterly conquered. Once you’ve fucked a girl in the ass, she’s all yours. Though Scarlett Johannson had made Olsen her bitch in just about every way; face-sitting, pussy pounding, anal devastation, humiliation, and just sheer effortless dominance. Aubrey was an amateur at this game, and she was about to be schooled by a true Mistress of domination as embodied by Scarlett.  
“Can I use the strap-on on her ass now, Scarjo?” Aubrey asked, like an eager schoolgirl.  
Scarjo gripped Aubrey's hair and pulled her head back aggressively, as Johannson loomed over her, looking down at her upturned head.  
“No, cunt. Elizabeth is MY Fucktoy, and you’ll not steal her by fucking her stupid ass.” Aubrey tried to resist, only to be spanked by Scarjo, causing her to yelp loudly. “The only way you get to fuck her ass is once I have thoroughly fucked yours.”  
“But I thought you wanted me to fuck her??!” Aubrey protested, only to feel Scarjo shove her fingers up her bum-hole. Game, set, and match, to Miss Johannson.

“I thought...You...ahh...You were going... thou...oooh...aaah...fuuuuck....oooh...unnnghhh!”   
Scarjo asserted her authority and it was devastating, as the Ghost in the Shell star screwed and pumped Aubrey’s sphincter with sudden ruthlessness. There was no easing in for Miss Plaza, only an instant invasion and unforgiving finger fucking of the Ingrid Goes West star’s asshole, which was even tighter than Olsen's pounded poophole.  
In fact, Scarjo expressed her disapproval of Aubrey’s arrogant presumption to have full access to her Fucktoy, by adding a third finger, stretching Aubrey spectacularly. She felt her asshole being pulled apart by the force of Scarjo's ruthless fingers.  
“You only get to peg Elizabeth once I have pegged you, cunt", Scarjo whispered into Aubrey’s ears, as the brunette gasped and groaned, struggling to find words as Scarjo impaled her ass, to the point of almost lifting Aubrey off of the ground.  
Meanwhile the delirious, fucked senseless Elizabeth Olsen whimpered and drooled from her gag, Plaza’s fingers still in her puckered and fuckered anus but no longer active, on account of Scarjo’s devastating rear attack.  
Elizabeth’s head was still spinning from being fucked and fucked and then butt-probed when Aubrey's fingers finally exited her abused asshole. She looked drearily to her left and right, and continued to drool like a dumb bimbo toy.   
Aubrey staggered and collapsed onto her hands and knees at the sheer force of Scarjo’s hard-core wrecking of her ass.  
“I...I...oooh fuuuck....feels soooooo good...Aaaah!!! Oh my fucking fucking fucking God! Unnnhuuaaa!”  
Scarlett was calm and in control, even as she rapidly pounded her fingers in and out of Plaza’s tiny anal passage.  
“Seeing as you clearly want to peg Elizabeth, and that means I get to peg you first, do you, Aubrey Plaza, consent to being ass-fucked by my superior self?”  
“B-but...aaaahh...”, Scarjo pumped that ads even as Aubrey spoke, or rather attempted to speak.  
Aubrey’s pride kicked in for a fleeting moment, but as with Elizabeth, her horniness stripped away any self-respect.  
Scarjo spanked Aubrey’s now raised bottom; she was head down, ads up, the same position Elizabeth was in when Scarlett made the Wind River actress her bitch.  
Aubrey groaned loudly, her eyes rolling up into her head as Scarlett expertly ram raided her butt hole with extreme prejudice.  
“Consent to it. Ask for it, you stupid cunt", Johannson bluntly demanded.  
Aubrey squirmed then spoke.

“Please...aaah..Please....”  
“Please what?”  
“Please...Please fuck my ass with....with your strap-on, Scarlett...”  
“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Scarjo smirked to herself as she removed her finger from Plaza’s squelchy and compact ass.  
Aubrey felt her ass empty, feeling as if something was missing. In fact the instant her bum was an empty place, she wanted it to be filled again.  
Olsen, bound and gagged, a trussed up bimbo doll if ever there was one, was left to stew in her own juices literally. Scarjo returned with a huge strap-on, it’s phallic shaft bobbing up and down gently as Scarjo walked toward the defeated Plaza, or, more accurately, approached her displayed and very submissive body from behind.  
As Aubrey Plaza felt Scarlett’s hands grip her hips, she braced herself.  
Aubrey had come here looking for Elizabeth Olsen, but instead found herself with her head down and ass up, awaiting the inevitable induction into being Scarlett Johannson's newest sex toy. Yet she, like Elizabeth Olsen before her, had asked for her subjugation to Scarlett Johannson’s rule of all her holes.  
Scarlett gripped the dildo, and gripped Aubrey’s hips.  
It was now time for Scarlett to take Aubrey’s ass.


	12. Kicking Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett bestows two epithets upon her pair of dripping wet Fucktoys, and has the two friends compete in a test of their oral skills.

Dreams could come true, after all.   
Aubrey Plaza had long lusted after Elizabeth Olsen, just as Scarlett Johannson had also creamed at the thought of owning the sexy blonde actress in the time prior to her after-party conquest of the beautiful Olsen sisters.   
So, it would seem that Scarjo and Aubrey were on the same page in that very specific regard. Yet there was a difference; whereas Aubrey had the mischievous demeanour of the naughty girl who the teachers want to spank for being such a little brat, Scarjo was a kind of Head Girl, the kind who took charge and whom the other girls obeyed, not because they were told to, but because she exuded an innate authority. It was like her pussy was the strongest in any room, and the other females instinctively knew it.  
Aubrey, the brash naughty girl, felt Scarjo baring down on her even before her strap-on entered her tight puckered bum-hole. For all Aubrey’s bluster, Scarjo knew she was as much a submissive bottom as her BFF Lizzie. The only real difference was that Aubrey hid her inner bottom a little better. Sure, alot of guys fantasized about Miss Plaza going full “resting bitch face" on them and dominating them, but any girl who would not only allow, but actively relish, a little bottom bitch like Elizabeth Olsen spanking their compact yet inviting behind on an MTV show, is certainly no domme. “Ah well", thought Scarjo, as she delivered a vigorous slap on Aubrey's bottom of her own. She could see the appeal of Plaza’s flatter, yet nonetheless succulent bum cheeks to Olsen; an easy ass to spank for a cautious subby.  
“This", Scarjo intoned, as she looked at the gagged, drooling Miss Olsen, “is a real spank", and promptly slammed her palm into Aubrey's prone posterior, a loud slap echoing the room, and a loud yelp emanating from Aubrey’s lubricious lips.  
The firmness, the dominance of Scarlett, those caught Aubrey by surprise. She was learning that Scarlett Johannson dudV not play nice, and in learning that her tight pussy was getting even more wet and needy.  
Two more harsh slaps making a nice red spot on Plaza’s ass, her right butt cheek now a sensual version of Jupiter's great red spot.  
Aubrey knew the ass pounding was coming, but Scarjo was taking her time, making her excitement and fear grow. The Lucy star approached fucking her hitches the way some people approach drinking a fine wine; careful preparation and favouring each and every moment of owning her bitch's holes.  
Aubrey could psyche herself up all day, and it would not prepare her for the devastating freight train of ruthless sexual domination that had turned Elizabeth Olsen, currently a spectator whimpering and groaning as her fucked cunt dripped, into the submissive Lesbian Fucktoy of Scarlett Johannson.  
Aubrey Plaza was about to experience the full might of Scarlett Johannson in full alpha queen mode.  
With a sudden grip of Plaza’s slender hips, Scarjo entered the anus of the Community actress with all the decorum of a Viking on a pillaging raid.  
The “Resting Bitch Face" quickly gave way to wide saucer eyes and an open mouth of astonishment, followed by a loud, piggish grunt. Aubrey could barely comprehend the sensations exploding from her asshole up to her brain. She felt like she was being stuffed and made in too an extension of Scarlett. Bent over with ass raised, and Scarlett pressing her hips harshly against her bottom, she took a deep breath only for Scarjo to rapidly pull out, then slam back into her bum-hole as if to emphasise her point, an exclamation point up her tight little butt, you could call it.  
“A bad girl like you should be able to handle this, Aubrey.” Scarjo said in a tone that was more than a little scolding, coupled with some nuanced goading. She knew Aubrey was bisexual and thus much more experienced in being fucked by a woman than the comparatively naive Olsen.  
Elizabeth Olsen could only watch, put into the thankless role of the bound and gagged cuck watching her friend get her ass owned by her Mistress. Lizzie knew how cocky Aubrey could be, and she also knew it was all show, and that, having been turned into Scarlett Johannson’s plaything, Aubrey could not avoid the same fate now; once Scarjo had your anus, you were as good as hers. Still, Aubrey Plaza was prideful, and would try to maintain some semblance of control, which Scarlett would strip away. Watching her friend get bum-fucked was curiously satisfying for Lizzie, for though she was a nice girl, had long harboured a desire to see Aubrey put in her place. She was so naughty, and she got away with it so often that the do-gooder in submissive Lizzie wanted to see the bad girl get spanked. She had, after all, got more than a little wet at the fact she had, to all intents and purposes, spanked Plaza in front of hundreds of thousands of people on an MTV show.  
“So, my little blonde bimbo toy Elizabeth plays the innocent in public yet drips like a fucking fountain, meanwhile you, Miss Aubrey Plaza, present the image of the naughty girl, yet gasp and grunt like a little piggy when I gently fuck your precious bumhole?”  
“Don’t be so fu---aaaaagghhh!!!”  
Aubrey tried to bite back only to be silenced with the thrust of Scarjo’s big strap-on up her asshole.  
Lizzie watched as her friend’s face had a look of shock, eyes like saucers, then eyes rolling back into her head, mouth agape and dumb, as if her brains were literally being fucked out of her. So that’s what I looked like, Lizzie thought, recalling her own rite of anal passage. She felt empty in her holes as a result of all this attention Aubrey was getting as a result of her butting into her private session with Scarlett. Grunting into her gag, Lizzie gave Aubrey a disapproving look, but all she got in return was a dumb open mouthed gasp and stupefied eyes looking into sub-space.  
“The good girl is a slut, and the bad girl struggles to take it up the ass, what a pair of stupid little dishonest cunts you two are”, Scarjo declared, slapping Aubrey’s bottom hard, and giving the ball-gagged Lizzie a harsh, intense stare that made the Wind River star’s pussy pulsate instantly. Then there was the husky voice adding bite to her acerbic, blunt criticism of the two girls over whom she presided like a rightful queen. She added actions to words by pounding Aubrey’s bum-slot so hard the Community actress literally shunted forward, as if she was a mere toy attached to Scarlett, which she frankly now was.  
“You should be grateful Aunty Scarlett is here to educate you two dumb tarts on what you truly are, and what you will be.”  
“T-this is only...unnhh...my second t-time...” Aubrey confessed, as she struggled to absorb the feminine energy that hammered her butt like an angry Goddess.  
“Bisexual, and I’m only the second person to enter your sweet little backdoor? I mean, seriously? What are you, a good little Catholic girl in Little White Cotton panties?” Johannson quipped, a smirk crossing her face as she rammed Aubrey before she could even answer, reducing her to a spontaneous gasp and sigh, and then a grunt more befitting a piglet than a woman. Scarlett liked the sounds this bitch made, though, her gasp and sigh were surprisingly cute, and the piggy grunts made it even more satisfying to smash the brunette’s inexperienced anus.  
Aubrey Plaza always had the demeanor of a girl who was too cool for school, yet now Lizzie saw right before her the sight of her friend reduced to dumb gasping and whimpering as Scarjo ploughed her ass more thoroughly than a farmer ploughs his fields.  
It went on and on, Scarjo always in control, Aubrey turned into a shuddering, squelching mess by the ruthless butt-thrusts that turned her body and mind into jelly. The pleasure was so intense that it made the humiliation and submission feel irresistible, and Aubrey was not good at resisting temptation.  
Scarjo fucked Aubrey with a fury that made it feel like she was hate-fucking the Legion actress, every slam of dildo into anus felt like much more than the physical, she was being mind-fucked too. She simply could not think while her ass was being impaled on the Lucy star’s uncompromising, dominant sexuality. Scarjo was fucking her, literally and figuratively. She was getting fucked in every way. The dildo expressed Scarjo’s will, it wasn’t just some phallic toy, it felt like Scarlett was entering Aubrey and claiming her body and mind as her personal thiefdom.  
Pussy juice dripped from the submissive and delirious Elizabeth Olsen as she helplessly observed a stunned and orgasmic Aubrey Plaza getting absolutely fucking wrecked. This was turning her already heavily used cunt into a throbbing, aching mess, which was only intensified by her mind racing at what Scarlett Johannson had planned for the dirty pair, and indeed herself. She knew that whatever depraved ideas she conjured in her imagination, Scarlett would come up with things a whole lot more depraved. It made her twat tingle and her body shiver with excitement. The images flowing through her mind were X-rated, but would likely be deemed PG-13 in Scarjo’s expert judgment.  
After delivering a final, shattering thrust to Aubrey Plaza’s conquered bum-hole, while gripping the woman’s long dark hair like a leash, Scarjo gave the actress permission to cum aboard, which Aubrey duly did, lowering her head and raising her head in a humiliating pose, a stupefied look on her face as she grunted loudly and squirted her creamy juices out of her pulsating sex.  
“Well done. Not bad for such a dumb cunt, really. You have pleasantly surprised me, Aubrey.”  
Scarjo petted the upraised and displayed Plaza-derriere, stroking her soundly defeated surprise guest. All Aubrey could do was whimper dumbly as the orgasmic pleasure washed over her in a delightful afterglow, oblivious to the fact she was being subdued and conquered, mind-bent and broken, and turned into a submissive bitch.  
“Now that I’ve taken Ass, it’s time to kick Names. Your true selves are not what people see, so your names represent that false identity. As your Mistress, I get to call you what you really are, and what I say, goes, so, from now on I will, in private, call Elizabeth “Bimbo”, and you, Aubrey, will be “Bitch”, names which I think are straightforward and to the point and very apt for each of you.”  
Scarlett removed Olsen’s ball-gag, the actress’s depraved drool dribbling off as Scarjo removed it. Scarjo threaded her fingers through the Scarlet Witch actress’s luscious blonde locks, and kissed her large forehead. “Now, tell me your name”, Johannson asked, her voice demanding a prompt answer, yet also having a playful tenderness that disarmed Olsen.  
“My name is Bimbo, Mistress.” Olsen looked up, those adorable doe eyes looking up at the woman who repeatedly and effortlessly made her a dripping wet mess and set alight her sensual desires like a spark that brings fire.  
“Why are you called that, hmmm?” Scarlett asked, caressing Olsen’s cheek with her palm.  
“Because...Because that’s what I am...A Bimbo.”  
Scarlett's eyes narrowed, she didn’t like that answer. A firm spank on “Bimbo’s" bountiful bottom immediately followed.  
“Y-your Bimbo, Mistress Scarlett!” Olsen hastily corrected herself as Scarjos palm stung her peachy derriere. Scarjo stroked her nimble fingers through Olsen’s hair, “That’s better”, she added, then patted her head. “Good girl", the short yet dominant woman said, softening her tone with honey-flavoured warmth. Elizabeth Olsen responded wonderfully to this, she was an eager little people pleaser, after all. The tender stroke of hair, the caress of bottom as much rewards for submission as the thunderous orgasms. Scarlett only stroked and petted her bitch when she had pleased her. She made Olsen earn that petting.   
Scarjo held up her mobile phone and flicked through a collection of pictures of Elizabeth Olsen. “I made a folder of pictures of you in slutty, objectifying clothing, and, you know what? It’s the biggest folder, isn’t that revealing?”  
“She so fucking loves likes to tease the cock!” Aubrey interjected, with a sly smirk.  
Scarjo turned to the dark haired woman, “Well, she certainly teased your tight and naughty cunt...so provocative, and so deliberate, wearing little skirts and dresses and cuddling up to you...”  
“And spanking my arse in public! “ Aubrey reminded Scarlett of that little incident. Scarlett had certainly watched that video clip, or rather, gif, for it had become a famous moment in the history of strongly implied celebrity kink. Scarlett recalled thinking “why don’t you two just fuck already”, when she saw Olsen spank Plaza.  
“Yes, what kind of woman ruins her best friends panties by teasing her like that, knowing you are bisexual? Very naughty behaviour indeed, teasing you so blatantly, for everyone to see, yet Elizabeth has this image of being the nice friendly girl next door, baking her nice little cakes and drinking beer, being the cute hippy, while at movie premieres brazenly showing off her tits to the world. You know, it’s the girls who seem the most homely, who are the most kinky, the most depraved in their desires and needs. They are so naughty they feel an instinct to hide it, to conceal what they are. But I see right through it, cunt”, Scarjo gripped and squeezed both of Olsen’s premium jugs, again looking into her eyes with that glare that made Lizzie equal parts intimidated and intensely aroused.  
Scarlett slapped Olsen’s bottom hard, making the actress yelp. Elizabeth had such a sensitive bum that every slap elicited a highly amusing, sharp girly yelp. Miss Olsen was, in just about every aspect, the people pleasing bottom, being cute and adorable and a hot little fucker were perceptions she had great skill in presenting to the world. She was so much all about pleasing. That was why it was so easy for Scarlett to have her eager to please plaything show her cleavage and thighs at premieres.  
Lizzie surrounded herself with an image of girl next door charm. Scarlett, however, saw through it, she saw through it all and saw the shameless submissive slut within. That’s what made her want Miss Olsen in the first place.  
“Bimbo, look at Aubrey and pout like a little slut, I know you know how to do it.” A seemingly simple instruction, yet in fact one many women would struggle with. Not Lizzie, who had her mouth partially open, eyes focused on Aubrey Plaza, in an expression that was unmistakably sexual. Elizabeth oozed sex, and Aubrey, after just seconds of looking at her friend pouting sexually at her, felt a broiling throbbing fire explode in her experienced cunt. The sight of Lizzie with such a fuck-dumb slutty perverted lust on her face was amongst the hottest things Aubrey had ever seen. Even though they were obviously close, being best buddies and having worked together on Ingrid Goes West, even Aubrey had no idea just what a dirty little fucker Lizzie actually was.   
Scarjo had moved behind Aubrey, not that the Legion actress noticed; she was too busy staring back at her lady friend in aroused amazement. Miss Johannson was taking things to a whole new Erotic level, even after ass-fucking their tight little bum-holes with a brazen lack of politeness. “Do you think you’re dreaming, Bitch?” The alpha female reached between Aubrey’s sleek thighs, “well, you are certainly creaming. Yet, all your wonderful friend, Miss Bimbo is doing is pouting like a dumb cunt?”  
Scarjo spanked Aubrey Plaza harshly, causing her to shunt forward and grunt. “Now, Bitch, show me and your lovely best friend how well you can keep your Resting Bitch Face”, Aubrey was confused, even baffled, at first, but then accepted the command and put on her best known facial expression, suspecting Scarjo was going to test her composure in a pretty intense way. Intense? Surely Aubrey could handle that, after all, she was a worldly girl, she absolutely knew her shit, but on the other hand she was a worldly girl who had just been bum-fucked by one of the most dominant actresses in Hollywood, who had also turned her sweet, lovely best friend into her willing fuck toy. That was shit Aubrey did not know.  
It was shit that was firmly in the category of wanting to know more.  
Scarlett strode over to Olsen, with a confident swagger that only she could produce, and un-binded the actress from her restraints. For a brief moment, “Bimbo” was free, and then Scarlett leashed her slave collar but this time the newly christened Bimbo was allowed to stand up next to her Mistress, who beckoned over to Aubrey, aka Bitch, to do the same. The two dominated and fucked actresses were now either side of Scarjo, who pushed both down onto their knees, “in your proper places, cunts”, her words dripping with authority and contempt for her playthings.  
Scarjo savoured the wonderful moment. She had come to the cabin for a night of sensual, kinky fun fucking Elizabeth Olsen’s brains out, only to be visited by special guest star Aubrey Plaza, whom she had fuck her best friend, and then for good measure fucked her brains out as well. The frustration of the traffic jams was long gone, as she made full use of her newly christened toys, Bimbo and Bitch. “Now, this is what I call a crossover”, Scarlett said with a wicked smirk.  
Scarjo felt it was important that Bimbo and Bitch truly bonded with each other in the only truly intimate and humiliating way for two women to interact; in the 69 position licking each others dripping wet cock-slots. She bit her lip a little as she thought of the sapphic ritual she would impose on these two gorgeous fuckdolls.  
“Both of you, lay down next to each other, on your backs, legs wide open”. Bimbo did this straight away, being the good little submissive bottom she was, Bitch was more hesitant, not being used to being ordered around by Scarlett Johannson, but a stern glare of disapproval from the Lucy star had Bitch scurrying into position. Both actresses were spread out and displayed before their mistress, who stood over them, looking down on their delightful bodies, stroking her chin thoughtfully as she pondered her next move.  
“Were going to play a fun little game, girls.” Scarlett wore a truly wicked grin that spelled trouble for her two pets.  
Scarlett gathered rope form a nearby cupboard, lots of it. Aubrey was now wondering what the fuck she had got herself into, this was not the night she had planned out for herself, this was about a million miles from it. She watched as Scarlett easily bound Elizabeth’s wrists, her bitch offering zero resistance as she was humiliated, then fastened them around a stunned and confused Aubrey, the ropes entwining her body, and then forcing her to press against the Olsen sister, the key thing, the odd thing, being the polarity of their bodies, which Aubrey, to her own dismay, took a few minutes to realise what the great Scarlett Johannson was doing. Two ropes tightly wound between Aubrey’s crotch, either side of her pussy and labia, then Scarjo grabbed Lizzie’s beautiful blonde head and pressed it between Aubrey’s open thighs, then used the crotch-ropes to fasten a collar around Olsen’s neck and tighten the crotch rope trapping the blonde actress’s head between Aubrey’s legs.  
Seeing her BFF’s dripping honeypot just inches away from her face, and then feeling Scarjo’s delicate yet powerful fingers grip the back of her head and firmly fasten her up then tighten her in, till she had a face full of Elizabeth Olsen pussy, was certainly far, far beyond anything she had considered or anticipated on her trip to this cabin. “Oh, fuck”, Aubrey exclaimed, as she fully realised the depth of Scarjo’s ingenuity, and the Atlantic depth of her domination.  
She realised she and Lizzie would perform for Scarjo’s amusement like a pair of dolls. Aubrey felt the ropes fastening her limbs tightly, and fastening Olsen’s. Olsen laying on her back, Plaza on top, her bottom raised high, Olsen’s head protruding out from under her ass. Because they were bound in a variant of the frogtie, they could easily be rolled around, the top and bottom girl swapped with a simple push from their all-powerful Mistress. They were helpless little fuckdolls, their smooth creamy skins meshing together quite beautifully, the blonde and brunette heads between dripping wet crotches having a kind of wonderful symmetry.  
“Kind of sums up your relationship in a way, a pair of bisexual cunt and bum-licker drawn together by your mutual sluttiness. Its an artistic expression of what you two really are.”  
She thus had Aubrey and Lizzie bound together in an inescapable, inevitable intimacy; cunnilingus was going to be their lingua franca for tonight, as they slurped and lapped at each others swollen, dripping honeypot’s, heads bound into each other’s damp crotches like horny animals. Scarjo was more than a little proud of her handiwork, and even thinking beyond that, was already relishing the exciting projects she would put her pair of depraved, submissive fuck toys to use on. “Girls”, Scarlett declared with casual, husky sigh, “I am really just getting started.” She smiled broadly as she observed with great delight, Elizabeth Olsen, the Bimbo, eating the pussy of Aubrey Plaza, the Bitch. The sound scape of licking, sucking, and slurping emanating loudly, and Aubrey Plaza doing the same to Elizabeth Olsen, her tongue probing the blonde actress’s vaginal depths and exploring her numerous clitoral nuances, if anything Olsen’s cunt made more noise than that of the boisterous Plaza. These two were perfectly balanced, as all sluts should be, but that was because Scarlett Johannson made them into this hot, steamy, dirty, shameless pair of dirty pussy-lickers. Had they been left to their own devices, Aubrey may never have got into Elizabeth’s hallowed pants. Being trapped between Elizabeth Olsen’s legs was a a dream many men, and a good number of women, fantasised about. Aubrey was living that dream, all thanks to Scarlett Johannson conquering her friend and making her available, so fucking available, for Aubrey’s delectation. Elizabeth, meanwhile, was becoming the submissive, obedient fucktoy she had always wanted to be, and always was, deep down. It was a win-win for all involved.  
Aubrey trailed her tongue around Olsen’s sensitive clit, causing the blonde to convulse and grunt loudly, unable to return any lick or sucks of her own due to the sensations...no, not just the sensations, but the filthy, depraved nature of her BFF fucking and sucking her was making her so fucking horny, and the fact her gloriously sexy Mistress was orchestrating the whole thing, made her a total drooling, dirty mess. For once, Lizzie had no sassy comeback for Aubrey, no clever deflection. She was orally snookered; Aubrey, still new to being dominated by Scarjo, had a definite advantage, and she ran with it. She licked and sucked the swollen Olsen clitty mercilessly, never letting up in her attack, sending wave after wave of tongue flicks and crafty licks crashing against the sexual core of a beautiful actress who seemed so homely and sweet on the surface. But Aubrey knew better. Scarjo knew much better.  
Pleasure was something the Olsen sister, for all her admirable professionalism and smarts, was weak to, so much so that it reduced her to a kind of dumb, undignified lustfulness, a state of pure bimbo-ness, you might call it, and that’s if you were being kind. If you were being less kind, you might call it depraved, slutty perversion of the very filthiest kind.  
“Bitch’s tongue is rather impressive”, Scarjo noted, as she observed the perverted sapphic bonding session, “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Bimbo , at least try to look like you are attempting to control your insatiable little cunt! My goodness, look at you, squirming while Bitch does all the hard work.” Scarjo spanked Elizabeth’s succulent, yet discreetly well-proportioned bottom, signalling her disapproval of Olsen’s loose sensual self-indulgence.  
Elizabeth Olsen, bought out of her stupor by that harsh spank on her pretty and delicious bottom, bought her tongue back into play, trailing it in a circle around Aubrey’s clit, frustrating and teasing her, making sure to circle the clit, but never fully touch it, never give it what it wanted. The Legion actress grunted loudly, as her back arched involuntarily, and her thighs opened as if to offer her cunt to Miss Olsen. Both women had sleek, elegant bodies; long legs topped off by perfectly proportioned thighs, with Olsen having the bigger cleavage, Plaza being smaller yet still delicious. Scarlett Johannson had been studying Plaza’s body very closely, pondering on it’s flexibility, as well as it’s sensual and sartorial possibilities.  
For a moment, Elizabeth, or rather, Bimbo, held the advantage over Bitch, even pressing her pendulus, impressive big breasts against those of Bitch, using their greater heft to get on “top” of the Plaza, to pin her down. Bitch savoured Bimbo’s tongue even as she fought to regain the advantage she had so skillfully won. It wasn’t so much for her own pride, but rather to prove to Scarjo that she was worthy of her domination, that she was the one pleasing Lizzie’s Mistress. What a coup that would be, to become the favourite of the woman who owned your best friend’s ass. She kept thinking back to that public spanking, how in control Lizzie was, and how different the balance of power was now. It spurred Aubrey on to be even more aggressive, to wreck Lizzie’s drooling pussy. Upstaging Lizzie in front of Scarlett made Aubrey buzz with determination.  
The pair rolled around on the floor, entwined by Scarjo’s tight rope binding their sexy bodies together, their pale skin illuminated by the orange light, and the dark shade, of the cabin. Their bottoms and long legs, highlighted by the light and dark contrasts. The squirming movements of their writhing bodies were beautiful to behold, their backs arching and swaying against each other. Scarjo particularly enjoyed the sight of their pretty faces peaking out from between each other’s thighs, adjacent to each other’s bum cheeks.  
Aubrey pushed her tongue into Elizabeth’s pussy, darting in and out, licking that Olsen honeypot from the inside, causing her to grunt and shudder, rocking back and forth. Scarjo pulled up a chair and straddled it, Chicago style, absolutely loving the show her two little sluts were putting on for her. Such wonderful performers, thought Scarjo, who calmly looked on as the slurping and squelching of the two pussies proceeded onward, Aubrey now making Elizabeth dance to her tune. Olsen tried to regain the advantage, but Aubrey, with her greater sexual experience in the field of lesbianism (Olsen had not been taken by a woman until Johannson bent her over and plowed her kike a common whore).  
Lizzie tried to trail her tongue around Aubrey’s clit, but kept losing concentration as Aubrey’s teasing of her own pussy shattered her concentration. She grunted loudly as Aubrey dealt a series of devastating lick to her cunt and clit, followed by her winning move, a merciless slow suck of Olsen’s clit, which sent the Infinity War star into a convulsing spasm of incomprehensible words and delirious body language. Aubrey found it hard to resist the temptation to gloat at Lizzie’s increasingly imminent defeat, but remained focused and handed out further humiliation to her best friend by pressing her tongue deeper into Olsen’s heavily fucked and used pussy. Aubrey had been ass-fucked and dominated by Scarlett Johannson, but she had owned Lizzie’s ass every time tonight. That felt fucking good, Aubrey thought, as she licked and sucked at her friend’s lubricious twat relentlessly. Lizzie wasn’t even licking back now, so overwhelmed by the throbbing, aching sensations between her thighs that she was now grunting and moaning and involuntarily grinding her body against Aubrey’s.  
Scarlett Johannson had dominated her and was fashioning her into her pet fucktoy, now Elizabeth Chase Olsen, the professional, smart, polite, lovely, homely, gentle woman to so many across the world, was getting her pussy eaten by her best friend, she was getting her ass handed to her, and her cunt taken from her, yet again. All she could do was surrender to the aching, throbbing need within her steaming sex.  
Scarlett Johannson got out of her chair and leaned over the Olsen-face end of the beast with two backs she had created by binding these two sluts together. Scarjo reached between Aubrey’s thighs, and pushed her fingers into Lizzie’s mouth, which weakly accepted the entry. Miss Olsen looked up at Scarjo dumbly, as her body squirmed under Aubrey’s ruthless tongue, and as Scarjo began to finger her mouth like it was just another cunt. Elizabeth’s beautiful, wondrous green eyes, one always, curiously, slightly narrower than the other, communicated better than even the squirming and groaning, the simple and obvious fact that Bimbo had been defeated by Bitch.  
Miss Johannson slowly fingered Olsen’s pretty mouth, as Aubrey continued to dominate her soaking wet pussy. She then took out her fingers and made her way to Elizabeth’s ass, and Aubrey’s face, which was buried deep between Olsen’s wonderfully proportioned thighs,   
Scarlett was impressed; Aubrey certainly had experience in eating pussy, that was beyond doubt and using that skill to not just bring about pleasure, but to use that pleasure to subjugate the recipient, that was something Scarjo could definitely appreciate. Aubrey looked up at Scarlett with a look of unrestrained smugness as she tongued her friend into final, humiliating defeat.  
Scarjo smiled back at Aubrey, “Well done, Bitch”, she said with that trademark stern, slightly husky voice, and Aubrey, for a moment, felt like a schoolgirl who had got a good score from teacher. Her face was of course covered in the liquid goodness of Olsen-cunt.  
“I won. I. Fucking. Won. Suck it, bitch!” Aubrey could not contain her smug satisfaction at owning Elizabeth so spectacularly.  
Scarjo smacked Bimbo's bum, “That was a poor performance, Bimbo, looks like some intense cunnilingus training is called for to make you the kind of slut I expect you to be.” Scarjo looked at Olsen with a look so disapproving, so stern, it made Lizzie feel like the girl who had stolen all the girls sports socks and been caught by the Head teacher.  
Aubrey, if she wasn’t tied up, would have pinched herself to check if this wasn’t some amazing sex fantasy that would end in her waking up in her bed and looking up at her ceiling, sighing to herself. This was so fantastic, so gloriously depraved, that she could not believe it was real, because she’d had intense fantasies about Lizzie and they were only ever just that; fantasies.  
It was real, it was actually happening, she had fucked her hot as fuck best buddy, and had then been fucked by Scarlett Fucking Johannson, whom she had always felt was an alpha type, but dear Lord, she had no idea just how Alpha Scarjo was, how so utterly fucking owned and comprehensively fucked she could be. Truly, the beautiful, husky voiced actress had been hiding her power level, which Elizabeth Olsen, and now Aubrey Plaza were now getting a full dose of, as the pair had their asses literally handed to them, but Aubrey had bested Lizzie in the trial of tongues, maybe, Aubrey hoped, Scarjo would let her be the “Bottom Bitch" and get to truly do all the things she had fantasized about doing to her best buddy. Aubrey had always loved the idea of being a Bottom Bitch, being the enforcer, the ass-spanker and cunt-pounding sentinel.  
But Scarlett Johannson had her own perverted plans, and they were unrestricted by any notions of dignity or discretion, and she would be the undisputed Queen, the Decider, while Bimbo, her sweet, beautiful, slutty Bimbo, would be the prize Fucktoy, her absolute favourite. Of course, that didn’t mean Scarjo wouldn’t be smashing and humiliating Bitch. She had plenty of resource and imagination for more than one plaything, and was, having fucked the shit out of Olsen, had in fact only scratched the surface of her capacity for devastating sexual dominance.


	13. Dress Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett Johanson plays games with her beautiful fucktoy, Elizabeth Olsen, the big star exerting her control over the indy actress, making her perform for Scarlett’s amusement, and also making use of Elizabeth's friend Aubrey Plaza, whose hunger to fuck and suck Elizabeth draws her into the Black Widow actresses Web of domination and humiliation.

Elizabeth Olsen sat at her table, enjoying a wholesome breakfast, and washing it down with some orange juice, as the sun shone through the window. She was dressed in a loose, slightly torn shirt, that was slightly oversized, accompanied by a pair of tight denim shorts that hugged her crotch and ass appealingly. Her thick thighs and long, sleek legs were exposed, and at the end of them, her feet were adorned with cute socks, her little toes fidgeting a little.  
Elizabeth excelled at that kind of aesthetic, the combination of innocent “I just threw this together” clothing, but done so in such a way that the gaze of men, and some women, would always find her thighs, bum, tits, crotch, and any other fetish-inducing body part. Lizzie was sweet and very submissive, but not innocent. She knew exactly what she was doing, having pulled off a quite remarkable feat; being a shameless cock-tease yet never coming across as one. That sweet smile of hers, absolutely genuine, that energetic enthusiasm, could melt the heart of even an Elder God. Maybe Lizzie could even cock-tease the actor being cast as a certain Elder God in Kevin Feige’s Scarlet Witch mini-series, which she knew about but was on strict orders not to tell a soul about.  
She thought of Scarjo for a moment, and her thighs instinctively opened, the tight denim around her crotch giving a nice signature of what was underneath, the creasing lines around the thighs and mound almost pointing to her sex. The pupils of her wide, almost anime-esque eyes dilated as the image of Scarjo pounding her ass flashed across her mind, triggering dampness inside the panties which were concealed under the denim shorts.  
Lizzie sighed and tried to turn her mind to more important matters, she was, after all, a serious, hard-working person, a well-respected actress, not some dilettante. She needed to focus, it was the start of the day, after all.  
Johannson had been busy filming reshoots for Avengers 4, and Olsen was due to begin her round of reshoots in a few days, which was why it was a surprise for Olsen when Scarjo appeared on her Ipad, sitting in her trailer, her hair a glorious shade of red, dressed in her tight black Black Widow costume, and wearing a wry, knowing smile. She looked at Lizzie, who was more than a little caught off guard.  
“Well, hello there. Oh, you look surprised?” Scarlett smirked at Lizzie’s surprised reaction, mouth slightly agape and eyes in deer in headlights mode. “You are just the cutest little slut. So fucking naive, aren’t you?” Scarjo’s husky voice took on a firm, scolding tone, that made Olsen lower her eyes meekly. “You are never not mine, my delicious Bimbo. so you should not be surprised. I own your fucking ass.”  
“Y-yes...”, Lizzie stammered.  
“Yes what, cunt?’  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
“Good girl. Much better. Now...” Scarlett ran her fingers through her hair, those fingers which Lizzie knew could wreck her body effortlessly, and looked directly at Olsen, eyes narrowing as she did so.  
“Put the Ipad on the dresser, and go stand in the middle of the room, so I get a good view. Stand with your hands above your head, legs apart, and stick your tits and bum out like a good bimbo.”  
Elizabeth Olsen did as instructed, posing for her mistress, feet planted far apart, thighs exposed, the shorts tight and stretched; Scarjo loved the way Olsen’s tummy curved down to her crotch, like an easy access ramp, the Lucy star mused, then turned her leering eyes to Elizabeth’s impressive cleavage, which, even under this casual, loose shirt, presented themselves by poking forward visibly. Objectifying this beautiful, exquisite female specimen was something Scarlett relished, drinking in the sight of her posed bimbo toy and savouring every inch of skin, every crease of denim, and every protrubence of boob, but most of all enjoying the look on Olsen’s face, with its mix of submission and slight apprehension, which was understandable given Scarjo was well-versed in humiliating and fucking the shit out of her. Those cute eyes looked a little downward, like a good little subby.  
“Turn around, Bimbo”, Scarjo said firmly, leaning back and brazenly leering at her beautiful actress doll. Sure enough, Elizabeth Olsen stood facing away, as Scarjo eyed that amazing bum. Scarjo had used her clout to have a scene of Olsen’s bottom included in Infinity War, during the battle of Wakanda. It wasn’t for any creative reason, it was because Scarjo wanted everyone to get a good look at her bitch’s delightful derriere.  
“Mmm”, Scarjo licked her lips. “Bend over. Now.” Her voice was now demanding, she wanted that fucking gorgeous ass.  
“Touch your fucking toes”, Scarjo added, as she eyed the beautiful girl on the screen like a connoisseur studying an antique, observing every detail of that luscious bottom and the thighs upon which it rested.  
There are few sights more pleasing than a bent over Elizabeth Olsen displaying her succulent, ample bum, and Scarlett took a long, indulgent leer at it’s delightful shape. Like her tits, her ass always proudly announced its presence, and when it was so obscenely displayed, it was a visual and erotic delight, even when encased in these washed out blue tight denim shorts.  
“What a magnificent view", Scarjo said, finishing with a very satisfied sigh. She fucking loved looking at that sweet, sweet ass almost as much as she enjoyed fucking it.  
Scarlett knew she only needed to speak, and the sound of her authorative, husky voice being behind the Wind River actress would send her imagination into a flow of depravity. In seconds Elizabeth Chase Olsen’s mind connected Scarjo being behind her with Scarjo ‘s gripping her hips and fucking her into sweet submissive oblivion.  
Olsen duly whimpered at just the mere thought of Scarjo’s hands, her fingers, gripping her delicious derriere. Her pupils dilated, and she bit her lips and whimpered. She loved this.  
“You studied ballet, Bimbo, so I know you can spread your legs wider than that...mmm...wide apart, just how I fucking like you. Such perfect legs and thighs, mmm”, Scarjo licked her lips at the delicious image on her screen, a sumptuous bottom sitting atop thick thighs and long, long legs, which of course meant Lizzie had to raise her bum high as she bent over. Most girls would struggle to maintain this humiliating position, but Lizzie was nimble and well-trained in that regard, being a skilled dancer and an athletic woman.  
Scarlett sent a text message, then opened a window in her private videocall, adding to the link already established with Olsen’s Ipad. Aubrey Plaza smiled nervously at the woman who seduced her, had her fuck her friend, and then bum-fucked her herself for good measure. It had barely been a week since Scarlett Johannson wrecked her ass and made her dirty fantasies about Elizabeth Olsen a glorious reality. The outwardly assertive Aubrey had a decidedly meek demeanour in Scarjo’s presence, her body language now oozing submissiveness and eagerness to please. A bottom, just like her friend.  
Scarlett knew Miss Plaza wanted to fuck Lizzie again, and Miss Plaza knew Scarlett Johannson was the gatekeeper of Elizabeth Olsen’s delicious body and its delicious holes. When Scarlett showed her the view from Olsen’s Ipad, Aubrey had a big, lascivious, dirty grin. “She’s bent over and displayed for me, not you”, Scarjo bluntly reminded the dark haired, slender actress.  
“Well, Bitch, say hello to your friend, Bimbo, or rather, her very fuckable ass.”  
“Hi, Bimbo”, Aubrey said, not able to stop herself from giggling. She’d got off far more lightly in the renaming than her friend. Aubrey loved being called a bitch, she saw it as a fucking compliment, though from Scarlett Johannson, whose dominance induced a desire to please in both of her fuck toys, it felt a bit humiliating. But “Bimbo” was a great and wonderfully apt insult at an actress who fancied herself to be smart and a “wholesome” girl.  
A blonde beauty with cute eyes, big boobies, a sensual bottom, thick thighs, and long legs, Elizabeth Olsen was, in many aspects, the pinnacle of what Scarlett called “bimbo engineering”, guaranteed to make cocks hard. When Elizabeth walked into a room, you could be sure every red-blooded male present would be looking at her and thinking, “I want to fuck that hot piece of ass”, and every woman of even the mildest lesbian or bisexual leaning, often had even darker desires and fantasies, because Lizzie’s girl-next door image, made those fantasies even more amusing.  
Scarlett wanted Aubrey to look at Elizabeth as a pretty bimbo toy, which would in turn make Plaza become more depraved in her fantasies, and more to Scarjo’s liking in her designated role as second fucktoy.   
“Now, Bitch, take a good look at Bimbo’s ass, objectify her.” This was surprisingly easy for Aubrey as, despite their friendship, her horny lust for Lizzie’s body was utterly insatiable, and had only been intensified by having fucked her. Aubrey slid her hands into her pants within 2 minutes of laying eyes upon the gorgeous bum of Elizabeth Olsen displayed for her delectation, forgetting that Scarlett was watching her watching Elizabeth. Oops.  
“Did I say you could masturbate, Bitch?” Scarlett told her dark haired new recruit in a scolding, disapproving tone that made even the famously naughty Miss Plaza stop in her tracks. “I own that pussy, Bitch. You know what, I want you to spread your legs, unbutton your jeans, and do yourself for my amusement, you fucking dumb cunt.”  
Aubrey, looked embarrassed, blushing as she began to unbutton her jeans, revealing surprisingly girly pink panties underneath. She then put her hand inside them and began to schlick herself, biting her lips and transfixed on Elizabeth Olsen’s tight denim shorts, and that bouncy yet tight ass that they contained.  
“And as for you, Bimbo, stand up, turn around, and play with your bouncy titties. Don’t pretend you don’t know how to do that, you little slut, lift up your shirt, and unbutton your bra...let us see your big milkers, seeing as you like showing them off so much to everyone on this planet, hmmm?” Scarlett’s tongue was as sharp at verbal domination as it was in teasing and eating the pussies of blonde indy actresses.  
Elizabeth removed her top and unbuttoned and removed her bra, causing her impressive orbs to jiggle as they came free. “Let your masturbating friend see you behave like the Bimbo toy, the slut I expect you to be”, Scarjo instructed, triggering a wide eyed, open-mouthed reaction from the Olsen woman, who duly began to play with her boobs, groping herself, circling her fingers around her nipples, with what some would consider a surprising degree of poise and naturalness. Aubrey was now fingering herself, her fingers darting in and out of her tight wet honeypot, biting her lips as she witnessed her friend playing with her fabulous fun bags for her and Scarjo’s amusement.  
Scarlet Johannson was loving every second, every minute of this. On one screen, Elizabeth Olsen was behaving like an exhibitionistic bimbo, while on the other, Aubrey Plaza was sat, legs open wide, hands deep in the crotch of her jeans, frantically schlicking herself as she watched Lizzie bounce her boobies.  
“Gyrate your hips sexily, Bimbo. Show me.” There was a faint smattering of red on Miss Olsen’s cheeks as she began to do a highly sexual series of movements, her thick thighs and hips flowing in a sensual movement, drawing her crotch back and reaching between her thighs and rubbing it.  
Aubrey bit her lips, her eyes wide, almost mesmerised by the sight of her friend behaving like a filthy little Bimbo Barbie doll.  
“You know what, Bimbo.I think alot of boys groped you at the prom, and you let them like the subby little girl you are”, Scarlett said dryly, “Turn around and bend over again. Now...” Scarlett smirked broadly as the words travelled from her mind to her mouth.  
“Twerk.”  
Aubrey smirked as well, eyes glowing with glee at Scarlett’s instruction to her blonde beauty and plaything.  
Elizabeth Olsen presented her bountiful bottom, and arching her back, shook her booty, somewhat clumsily, but nonetheless with clear experience of waving her bum in men’s faces.  
“Funny, how when you were on Ellen with Chris back when you were promoting Captain America Civil War, you were all “I’m an innocent good girl I don’t know how to do that!” yet here you are, shaking your booty like you’ve been dicked by the entire College Football Team”, Scarlett husky explained., throwing shade at her fucktoy. Aubrey again smirked broadly, she couldn’t resist enjoying Lizzie at long last get called out on her Little Miss Innocent Pixie Pure Panty Princess behaviour.  
Aubrey was now working herself like a horny schoolgirl, grunting and groaning, and asking Scarlett for permission to cum. Scarlett’s reply was succinct; “No.” All Miss Plaza could do was frantically schlick herself as she was overwhelmed by lust for her beautiful and dominated friend.  
Scarjo couldn’t help but feel smug at the sight of these two ladies disgracing themselves, the blonde due to her eagerness to please and to submit, the brunette due to her being a dirty, pervy girl, who, like her friend, felt wet at the mere thought of being used and dominated.  
As Elizabeth wiggled and swayed her hugely fuckable bum, her panties quickly became wet, especially when she heard Scarlett mocking her from the Ipad, her subby little mind filled with filth at the thought of the husky voiced Miss Johannson leashing, spanking, eating, fingering, and fucking, her. Her twerking became more lewd as her brain became consumed by Scarlett Johannson’s sexuality, able to reach her even across the internet. Her cunt throbbed and ached for Scarlett’s touch, while she felt more conflicted about Aubrey; Lizzie liked to be in charge of their relationship, to keep Aubrey wanting her but never able to have her, but Scarlett had changed all that, handing her cunt and ass, literally, to Aubrey. But, perhaps it did not make much difference, as Aubrey wanted the Olsen-pussy voraciously, so Elizabeth could see she still wanted more of her ass. The bisexual Miss Plaza could twat-hammer and bum-fuck Elizabeth a hundred times, and still want to smash her cunt and asshole even more. She was insatiable, despite her faux aloofness.  
Scarlett Johannson stroked her crotch gently as she watched her two bitches make utter fools of themselves for her amusement, sipping a coffee with her other hand, feeling a mixture of arousal at the sexual objectification and masturbation of her pair of play dolls, and a wonderful feeling of power, not only that, well-earned power. She’d conquered Elizabeth Chase Olsen comprehensively, revealing her true bottom self, and conditioning her to be the perfect fucktoy, and had lured a horny Aubrey Plaza into her web of sexual depravity and submission, from which, Aubrey had yet to fully realize, there was no escape. Once Scarjo has your pussy in her thrall, the rest of you follows. “Oh, my little cuntlets, I have so many things planned for you...mmmm...” The Black Widow actress savoured the blissful images in her imagination, knowing they would soon become reality.  
But, now was the time for her bitches to stop performing, and the time would soon arrive   
“Stop”.   
Lizzie stopped and stood still, knowing better than to move without Scarlett’s permission, while Aubrey, still desperate to cum, started to masturbate herself again, only for Scarlett to go into full Alpha Female imposing voice mode.  
“Did you not hear me, stupid cunt? I said, STOP.” The tone was so innately authorative that Aubrey immediately stopped, her eyes wide like a schoolgirl who had been caught doing something naughty, which she indeed had been doing. The usually insouciant actress looked meek and humbled.  
“Zip up your pants, you messy little masturbator, it’s clear you will need some...intense training to fucking behave yoursef”, Scarjo demanded.  
“B-but...I haven’t even cum yet? I need to get off!”  
“No, bitch, you will have to fucking wait.”  
Aubrey pouted like a petulant child, which had zero effect on Scarjo, “if you’re good, I’ll send you a nice video of me fucking the shit out of Bimbo”, the calmly authorative Ghost in the Shell lead added, and, as if by magic, Aubrey’s petulant pout turned to a delighted smirk.  
“Bitch, its time for you to go, and leave me with your slut of a friend, say goodbye.” Scarlett wanted to focus on her Bimbo Toy for now, and had strung Aubrey along enough to keep her on the hook, hungry for more.  
“Bye, Mistress and Liz-I mean, Bimbo...looking forward to the “nice video”, Aubrey said with more than a hint of filth-filled innuendo.  
Scarlett returned to the focus of her perverted affections, the receptacle of her depraved fantasies, standing, attentively like the good little schoolgirl, teachers pet. “Truly, you are the epitome of the “head girl”, in every sense, aren’t you?” Scarlett sighed as she enjoyed the sight of Olsen in denim shorts and topless, standing like a cute place-skinned blonde Barbie doll. Wonderful.  
“Bimbo, you and I are filming Avengers 4 tomorrow, I’ll deal with you then. There’s some scenes I want to go through with you. Thoroughly”  
Elizabeth was a little confused, “but, Mistress, we only have two sce-“  
The alpha woman interrupted her compliant bottom, wryly telling the big-eyed blonde, “I have something extra planned for you, sweetie”, Scarlett delivered those last words with a raised eyebrow and smug smirk.   
Then, her Mistress and her friend were gone.  
Elizabeth Chase Olsen stood there, topless, boobs exposed, and her denim shorts a little damp at the crotch, and her panties in the state that they always ended up within minutes of hearing Scarlett Johannson’s voice or seeing her.  
Soaked.

Scarlett Johannson and Elizabeth Olsen were both filming the next day, both in costume. Scarlett loved Lizzie’s Scarlet Witch costume, in fact, when Olsen had attempted to have the cleavage covered, it was Scarjo who persuaded the Russo’s to ignore her and keep those titties out and proud. She had done a service for straight male and lesbian film-goers, ensuring they would be able to leer at those perfectly balanced pendulous “Olsen Twins” to their heart’s content. Scarlett enjoyed the kinky corset and especially those tight leather pants, which caused the relaxed star to bite her lips and struggle not to leer. Those thighs, that crotch, that sumptuous bum.  
Elizabeth Olsen enjoyed playing Scarlet Witch, aka Wanda Maximoff, finding the complexity and emotiveness of the character compelling, and she enjoyed playing such a powerful character, though, of course, she preferred to be powerless.  
As the two actresses finished their scene together, they smiled and hugged, then Scarjo whispered in Olsen’s ear, “you will come to my trailer, cunt” and put her arm around Olsen’s soft, delicate waist, leading her to her trailer. The feeling of power Olsen had felt playing Scarlet Witch just a few minutes ago, ebbed away the instant Scarjo gave her instruction. Now she was in her favourite role; Scarlett Johannson’s sexual plaything.  
Lizzie felt Scarjo groping her bum under her red trench-coat. She felt trepidation, the fear of being caught, but she also felt arousal, triggered by Scarjo’s audacious and uncompromising dominance. Scarjo was nevertheless discreet, though that would all change the instant the trailer door shut behind her.  
Scarjo grabbed Lizzie aggressively and spun her round to face her, then, eyes glowering with intensity, pushed her up against a wall and kissed her deeply, Frenching the blonde aggressively, taking whatever she wanted, and sliding her hand down to those leather pants and gripping Miss Olsen’s crotch through the leather pants possessively as she deeply tongued her. Scarlett dominated with commanding ease, pinning her to the wall. Lizzie felt her legs turn to jelly as her cunt became enflamed by the older woman’s skilled groping of her crotch conquered her already aroused mind and body. Olsen attempted to touch Scarjo, only to have them grabbed and pinned together above her head, Johannson even doing so with only one hand, as Olsen felt weak all over, her body effectively almost limp, giving her to her Mistress, whose index finger found and stroked her camel toe with surgical precision, sliding her finger between the leather indent of her pussy lips, the intent as much psychological as physical, to torment and possess her most vulnerable place.  
“Oooh...ummm...I...” Lizzie rambled and groaned, confused and bombarded by the sensations emanating from between her legs.  
Olsen struggled to catch her breath, “oh, fuck...unnnh...fuuuck...” she mewled, as Johannson casually moved between Elizabeth’s thighs, pushing them open, making that tight leather stretch around her inner thighs enticingly, the creases framing her tight crotch and mound, and the inner thighs that framed it.  
“Implication”, Scarjo huskily whispered, as Lizzie sighed and whimpered, squirming at the slightest movement of Scarjo’s menacing fingers stroking her slit with sadistic delicacy..  
Scarjo traced her fingers up and down that sweet little cameltoe, while easily keeping Lizzie’s weak wrists pinned above her head, gently rubbing and stroking slowly, tormenting Lizzie, whose head turned from side to side, mouth agape, as those long, precise fingers marked her pussy as open for business.  
Scarjo let go of Olsen’s wrists, released her crotch, then grabbed her waist and lifted the beautiful actress onto a nearby desk, parting her legs wide as she was sat on the desk, the thick thighs far apart, and the long Olsen egs dangling off the edge of the desk. Scarjo loved the way those leather pants, or rather, the leather onesie, displayed a black field of smooth texture encasing the smooth, inviting crotch. “Mmmm”, the Lucy star smugly mused, as she leered at Elizabeth Olsen’s body, reaching out and groping her corset, finding those pendulous boobs and cupping and squeezing them, adding to the delirious Lizzie’s erotic torment.  
“You’re going to sit here and be a good little Bimbo for me”, Scarlett declared, her gaze penetrating the puppy-eyed Elizabeth, dominating her, overpowering her with just a mere look. Scarjo gripped Lizzie’s head and forced it to look down at her crotch, between her open thighs. One word followed. One devastating word.  
“Mine.”  
And with that Scarjo slid a bullet vibrator under Lizzie’s crotch and switched it on, at it’s lowest setting, with a distinct buzzing sound as the previously teased cameltoe was introduced to a new torment.  
“Oooh...Oooh fuuuck...”, Olsen drawled, in her West Coast Middle class accent, which made Scarlett laugh. That thoughtful, intelligent Elizabeth Olsen voice, which had so often been heard talking seriously about her roles and films, was now an incoherent, horny ramble. “This is only at the lowest setting, babe”, Scarjo teased. Johannson was taking her time, delighting in the slow breaking of her pretty little fuckdoll.  
“Pleease...unnnh...I..I...fuuuck...fuuuck...god...”  
“Is that your brain talking, or your cunt, little Bimbo?”  
“My...my...unnnh...” Olsen meandered, her wide eyes rolling, pupils dilated, as the bullet vibe intensified the aching, throbbing hunger of her sex, without even going up a setting.  
“Cunt it is, then”, Scarjo declared, pushing Lizzie’s head down again to observe her quivering crotch, the toy pressing into her cameltoe and buzzing loudly. Looking at it made the arousal even more intense, as Lizzie realised the “implication” of such effortless ruining of her panties, which had been soaked, and even the leather pants were getting to be a darker shade of black around her crotch.  
“Unnh...w-what if Jordana sees...oooh...” The actress’s eyes fluttered dumbly as she tried to string coherent words together, and failed miserably.  
“Jordana? Oh, don’t worry, Bimbo, I’ll just tell her you wet yourself”, Scarjo replied, with a smug, wicked smirk, referring to the costume designer of Lizzie’s Scarlet Witch costume.  
“You...fuuucck...w-wouldn’t...mmmm...uhhh...”  
Scarlett Johannson looked into Elizabeth Olsen’s wide, dilated eyes, and held her chin, looking deeply into the gaze of her of the submissive plaything. “I so fucking would”, Scarjo declared, her voice deep and deadpan. “Maybe they’ll make you wear a fucking diaper so you don’t ruin their costumes with your messy cunt”, Scarjo added, delighting in the humiliating image that brought to mind.  
Scarjo then kissed her little bitch, trapping Lizzie’s lips between hers and pressuring them, then swirling her tongue inside that warm wet Olsen-mouth. Scarlett gripped the zipper of Elizabeth’s corset and unzipped it, opening that sexy red shell to reveal the onesie underneath, as tight as it was everywhere else, and shaping around those succulent tits. Because Olsen was not wearing a bra, the suit left little to the imagination.  
But Scarlett’s imagination, when it came to depravity, could never be limited, as she pulled away, and quickly grabbed the Scarlet Witch jacket and pulled it up and off, leaving just the onesie remaining. Cupping Olsen’s boobs, Scarjo smiled, then pushed Elizabeth back, making the actress lay on her back, with her legs outstretched either side of Scarjo, who stood between them. Then Scarlett gripped the front zipper of the onesie, and pulled it down, all the way to Lizzie’s waist, though, much to her irritation and frustration, not all the way down to the wet slippery crotch.  
Nevertheless, all it took was a little pushing aside of the sides of the bifurcated onesie, to have those beautiful orbs come free and bounce for Scarlett. The Black Widow actress did not hesitate to grope them and play with them, squeezing them enthusiastically, and making Elizabeth Olsen even more sensitive and excited. Her nipples were already erect.  
“Mmmm...such delightful fun-bags, bimbo. So delightful”, Scarjo cooed as circled her fingers around the erect nipples, while Lizzie whimpered, her thighs opening ever wider, offering herself to her mistress, as she was teased and tormented yet again.  
Scarlett picked up the bullet vibe and, slipping it into the opening of the onesie into the tummy, then pushed it down south till it nestled deeply inside Elizabeth Olsen’s crotch, inside the sodden panties within. The Jewish, husky voiced actress grinned as she switched it on.  
Bzzzzzzz...  
Lizzie’s eyes widened like saucers, as the bullet with her cunt pressed close to it sent vibrations into her most intimate region, causing her to writhe and squirm before her powerful and totally in control Mistress.  
“Unnnh...ooh god...I’m...I’m so fucking hor-...aaahh, “  
Lizzie squirmed, Scarjo smirked.  
But what really made Olsen’s eyes widen, and her mouth gasp, was Scarlett zipping that onesie back up, trapping the bullet in her crotch. “Oooh god...you can’t...”  
“I can, and I just did, cunt.”  
The bullet vibe formed a nice mound at Elizabeth Olsen’s crotch, a cute little cunt-bulge, and the tightness of the onesie, of those fucking sexy form-hugging pants, ensured that the vibe was not going anywhere. But Scarlett was far from done yet, as she put the corset back onto Elizabeth, firmly locking her in, trapping her throbbing, aching pussy even deeper into its enslavement. Then, for good measure, Miss Johannson, with a wicked smile that oozed perverted amusement, put the jacket back on.  
Elizabeth Olsen was back in her Scarlet Witch costume, but she was certainly not the composed, professional actress she was on set with the Russo Brothers just a short hour ago. Her thighs were wide open, and her hips grated involuntarily, as the toy buzzed inside her tormented pants, etc pupils dilated, her mouth constantly agape as she groaned and whimpered. Scarjo loved how fucking pathetic this West Coast hippie sounded when she whimpered. Appropriate for such a submissive and pliant bottom.  
“Stand up, you wet squelchy cunt-mess”, Scarjo ordered, pulling Olsen off of the desk and making her stand in front of her. “Legs apart, bitch...Good girl”, Scarlett reached between those thick thighs and patted the protruding crotch, making Elizabeth’s body convulse. She responded to the merest touch from her Queen, the woman who ruled her ass and everything else.  
“Look me in the eyes, my sweet Bimbo.”  
Elizabeth Olsen looked into Scarlett Johannson’s fierce, dominating gaze. That alone was enough to make the squirming actress mutter “Oooh fuuck...” The look of intent, of dominant authority, sent shivers down Olsen’s spine, adding to the aching and throbbing pulsing of her out of control pussy.  
Scarlett kissed Elizabeth softly, then the firm, “don’t fuck with me” glare returned, as the Lucy star raised her remote and gently tapped her finger on it’s touchscreen.  
With one slight gesture of her fingers, the older actress sent devastating waves of pulsating, vibrating pleasure into her plaything’s already nuclear pussy. Legs turning to jelly, barely able to stand, Elizabeth Olsen’s eyes rolled in delirious stupor. Her clit was swollen and aching intensely, her nipples, trapped inside the onesie and corset, were erect. Her cleavage heaved.  
For Scarlett Johannson, them being in their Marvel costumes made this even hotter, made her dominance even more complete, even more deliciously perverted. She steadily turned up the tormentor in Elizabeth Olsen’s tight pants, making the actress quiver and shake, making her hips sway desperately, and making those long, sexy legs lose all strength.  
Elizabeth Chase Olsen dropped to her knees before her Mistress, who gently caressed the beautiful Olsen sister’s chin, looking down on her with that commanding authority, that effortless pussy power, a mix of tenderness and absolute superiority. As her crotch continued to buzz, Lizzie groaned and sighed, trapped in a prison of sexual sensation of which Miss Johannson was the jailer, and she offered no resistance, none whatsoever, when Scarjo fitted the pink dog collar around her neck, adorned with one word; “BIMBO” in large letters, and “property of Scarlett Johannson” in smaller font and size, beneath it. The Mistress made sure to fasten it tight, then attached a short leather leash. “I’ve got one of these for Aubrey as well, by the way”, Scarlett smugly announced.  
Elizabeth was now so overwhelmed that she could not stand up even if she wanted to. “Crawl on your hands and knees like a little bitch, if you can’t fucking stand up”, Scarjo instructed, harsh and uncompromising.  
Olsen got down onto her knees, looking up at Johannson, wide-eyed and aroused, and utterly overwhelmed, her nipples erect and hard, her cunt a dripping mess, soaking her panties and dampening her tight leather pants. Not that that wasn’t what she wanted all along. The humiliation aroused her, it made her want to be topped even more. Oh, how she loved being owned, dominated, being Scarlett Johannson’s little bitch.  
“We’re going to do a few extra scenes, which show the true nature of the secret relationship between Black Widow and her personal fucktoy, Scarlet Witch”, she announced with a grin, slapping Olsen’s lovely bottom with a loud slap.  
“But...unnh...but that’s not canon”, Elizabeth said with a playful smirk, her Pleasure-weakened voice trailing off, as she struggled to speak with all that was going on in her pants, looking up at her Mistress. Scarjo, who rolled her eyes.  
“It is now, cunt, because I fucking say so”, Scarjo replied sharply, groping the blonde actress’s exquisite peachy bottom, then loudly smacking it, the sweet cheeks shaking and shivering in response. There was no messing about when it came to asserting her authority over her pretty little Bimbo doll.  
“Time for some reinforcement”, Scarjo smoothly declared.  
Scarjo turned up the vibrator inside Olsen’s tight black onesie.  
Johannson walked ahead, with Olsen following behind, bottom wiggling as she did. Even that trench coat didn’t hide the sexiness of her ass swaying this way and that as she crawled behind her Mistress along the floor of the trailer. The exquisite visual of Black Widow leading Scarlet Witch by collar and leash, as she whimpered and moaned, buzzing emanating from her captive nether regions, as the bigger star firmly asserted her greater power over the little indy actress, casually walking as if taking her doggy for a walk.  
Then, Scarlett, perhaps tiring of the sound of whimpering and groaning coming from her drooling slut-toy, took out a bright red ball-gag, and shoved it into Elizabeth’s wide mouth, fastening it into place with her trademark firmness, gripping the strap and tugging it tight, and fastening it tight.  
“It’s soo....unnh...oh god...umm....ar---hnnnfgmmmph!”  
“There, that’s so much better.”  
“Hfffuuufmmph...”  
“Smartest thing you’ve said all day, cunt”, Scarlett joked, and followed it with a hard spank upon that tight bum, which created a satisfyingly loud sound. One of the joys of leather pants, Scarjo mused.  
Scarlett decided to take a well-earned rest, sitting down on her sofa, and resting her ankles on Olsen’s delicate back, the submissive bitch on all fours and playing a new challenging role; Scarlett Johannson’s footrest.  
The seated actress made sure to adjust the remote controlling the vibe in her bimbo’s depraved dripping wet crotch, and Olsen, drooling from her gag, in a sexual stupor, desperate for release, yet knowing only Scarlett could provide it, and that Scarlett would only “reward” her with an orgasm if she was a good little subby bimbo bottom, the role Elizabeth Olsen was truly born to play.  
Making her feet comfortable on her playthings smooth, sensually arched back, as she nonchalantly sipped a glass of refreshing orange juice, Scarjo, effortlessly in charge, held up her phone, “ah yes, your delightful little friend, that filthy slut Aubrey, we must not forget her, must we, Bimbo?”  
“Hmmfghh?” Olsen muffled from her drooling ball-gag.  
Aubrey Plaza had been shopping and enjoying a relaxing afternoon, when, as the evening crept in, and she arrived home, she found a package addressed to her. A small, pink box rested inside her doorway. Aubrey wandered what it was, and who sent it.  
Lifting the top of the box off, she found a sheet with the words “FROM MISTRESS” printed on it. Aubrey knew, instantly, who it was, perhaps an indication that, subconsciously, she already thought of Scarjo in that way. Putting aside the sheet, she removed the protective papers surrounding the gift. Aubrey wandered what on Earth it could be.  
Panties. Black, panties. Another sheet rested upon the crotch of the panties, this time it was a message, from that self-same Mistress.  
“To my pretty little Bitch,  
These are for you. You will put these on. NOW. Then you will contact me, and receive my instructions. You are of course free to reject my instructions...but the price is you won’t get to play with my toys anymore.”  
\- Mistress Scarlett

Plaza knew what was meant by toys, almost instantly.  
Aubrey felt the proud, bad girl, assertive part of her wanting to tell Scarlett to fuck off, but...she wanted Elizabeth’s pussy and ass even more now that she had pumped and screwed and licked her body. She wanted to fuck and suck Lizzie so goddamn fucking much. The lust for Lizzie quickly overwhelmed her thoughts and she complied with Scarjo’s instruction, removing her tight jeans, her long, sexy legs stepping out of them, and then slipping off her pink thong panties, and replacing them with the new panties Scarjo had so generously gifted to her.  
What Aubrey had not paid attention to, was the slightly weighty part of the crotch of the panties, an error she would soon come to regret. She was so preoccupied with fantasising about fucking the shit out of her friend again, that her head was in the Erotic clouds.  
Aubrey contacted Scarlett, curious about the gift she was now wearing.   
Scarjo smiled as Aubrey’s name came up as an alert on her phone. Scarlett duly accepted the call.  
“Okay”, Aubrey said on the phone, “what is it do you want me to do? I need more Lizzie in my face... be nice” Aubrey bit her lips and rolled her eyes.  
“Bitch...put your hands in your panties, something I know you are well used to doing. You’ll find a circular indent in the fabric...push it.” Aubrey, puzzled by this demand, reached into the gift panties and found the indent, noticing for the first time the thickness and weight of that part of the panty. Aubrey pushed the unusual button, “yeah, nothing happened”, she snarked, rolling her eyes.  
But it was Scarlett Johannson who was really smirking. “I set up the panties just for you, Bitch, and now...I’ll take charge.”  
“In charge? You’re miles away? What the fuck do you mean?”  
Elizabeth Olsen, in Scarlet Witch costume, on her hands and knees, with Scarlett’s feet resting on her back, as she drooled from her gag, knew well what her friend did not. She knew from experience that Scarlett liked to have “cuntrol” at all times.  
Scarlett Johannson grinned as she took out a second handset, and, with a sharp slide of her index finger, triggered a sudden and intense vibration in Aubrey’s new panties. The dark haired actress gasped loudly, eyes wide with a mix of shock and sensation, as the buzzing rapidly intensified upon her crotch, “oooh, fuck...fuuuuuck...” Aubrey exclaimed, as the realisation of what was in the panties hit her, as her sexual core was stimulated by. Collapsing on her sofa, the actress grunted and groaned as she instinctively opened her sleek thighs, arching her back and clenching her fists, “you...unnnnh...oooh fuuuck...aaaahhh!” The panties buzzed loudly as they tormented Aubrey Plaza, who felt her clit being bombarded and turned into an endlessly exploding flower of depraved sexual lust. Buzzing and throbbing, bombarding her, targeting her sexual centre with devastating precision.  
“You cannot escape your Mistress”, Scarjo intoned on the phone that now laid beside the writhing and squirming Aubrey.  
Miss Johannson returned her attention to her bimbo toy, taking her feet off the young woman’s delicate back, grabbing her collar, and making her stand up.  
“Now, I have control of both your naughty little pussies, I think I have your undivided attention, hmmm?” Scarjo could not resist feeling more than a little smug, as she turned up Lizzie’s vibrator to match the aggressive assault inside Aubrey’s panties, making both cunts quiver in tandem. Synchronized sluts. Synchronizer slits.  
Elizabeth Olsen drooled from her red ball-gag, those big green eyes wide with sensation. “Hffghhmmmfff!!!” She blurted out, in adorably incomprehensible sounds.  
Aubrey Plaza shouted “FUUUUCCCKK!” She was now fucking desperate within mere minutes, rolling around on her sofa, she looked like a bitch in heat, which she frankly was. She regained her grasp of her phone, seeing Scarjo woman-handling and groping a delirious, lustful Elizabeth Olsen. That intensified the aching neediness even more than the panties. The sight of Lizzie sent Aubrey even further off the deep sexual end. “Oh...aaaahh...I want...”  
“By the way, bitch, don’t even think of taking off those panties, if you want to pound your lovely little friend here”, Scarjo added, her voice calm yet with that intimidating authority that made Lizzie’s pussy soaking wet, as she petted the actress’s orange wig. Scarjo’s owning of Lizzie’s ass and everything else was now having just as much hold over Aubrey’s enraged cunt, the combination of the tormenting panties, the feeling of powerlessness, and Scarjo’s absolute oozing of control and power, made Aubrey Plaza steadily melt into a submissive horny bottom.  
Grinding her hips on a pillow as the panties literally “did her dirty”, Aubrey Plaza groaned shamelessly as she struggled to cope with the filthy fire Scarlett Johannson had lit between her thighs. She was certainly dripping wet already. Mindful of her lust for Lizzie Olsen, Plaza asked Scarjo, “C-can I...ummmm...mast....aaaah... m-masturbate, p-please?”  
“Address me correctly, you dumb little cunt”, Scarlett was having none of Aubrey’s abrasiveness and boldness.  
Aubrey scowled for a moment, then realised that Scarlett had all the cards, “Ok...uuuh...Mistress...pp-please can I...aaaaaahh...masturbate?” Aubrey’s voice was becoming more and more breathless as the aching and throbbing of her wild cunt became truly overwhelming. Plaza’s long, sleek, sexy legs spread wide as the merciless panties strummed and played her cunt and clit like a vibrating Jimmi Hendrix. The Community actress arched her back high and groaned loudly, raising her crotch as if to offer her cunt to Scarlett Johannson. Aubrey could barely think as her head was “full of fuck”.  
Elizabeth Olsen, in full Scarlet Witch costume, drooled stupidly as her ass wiggled and squirmed, the vibrator buzzing muffled by her tight onesie, which tightly encased her sumptuous, squirming, horny body.  
Scarjo smacked Lizzie’s behind, then gripped her collar, making her stand-up. Legs quivering, body shaking, Elizabeth drooled from her pretty red ball-gag as Scarlett looked deeply into her eyes, and reached down to her damp crotch, caressing that part of her tight onesie, feeling the vibration that was wrecking the sexual core of this submissive actress. Scarjo’s fingers, as they caressed Lizzie’s crotch, wielded more power than even the Scarlet Witch could even dream of.  
“Bringing knives to movie sets, so you could cook, how cute, but I think you now wish you had packed dildo’s to fuck yourself with over and over, don’t you, bimbo?” It amused Miss Johannson no end, how this outwardly homely, girl next door actress, was in fact a slutty, submissive bottom with her brain now trapped inside her tight, wettened pants.  
Spinning her bitch round, Scarjo bent her over, and held her phones camera toward Olsen’s bum, presenting that sweet derriere to Aubrey Plaza, already squirming and grunting like an animal, her crotch thrusting up into the air, and now greeted with the sight of Elizabeth Chase Olsen’s buttocks in that tight leather onesie. “Stay in those panties, Bitch, if you want this hot ass”. Aubrey groaned loudly, her head arching back and her mouth open wide. “Fuuuuckkk...fuck...oh god...can...C-can I cum...Mistress?”  
“No”. Scarlett was blunt and unmoved. Aubrey grunted like a piglet as she rolled onto her front and raised her ass, the ass that Elizabeth Olsen had spanked publically, desperate to masturbate herself.  
Scarlett Johannson had two beautiful women firmly under her thumb, their pussies literally and figuratively effectively hers to command. Such power, such command, it felt fucking great, and it felt well-earned. After all, she was the box office star, the lead, and it was only natural that she own this pair of little indy movie bottoms.  
Letting these two beautiful fuck-toys cum would be a mistake, better to exploit the leash she had embedded deep in their tight little cunts, and string these two submissive sluts along, making clear that she would be gatekeeper of all orgasms.  
Scarlett licked Olsen’s delicate neck, making her whimper softly, and again spanked her lovely bum, then spun the delightful little whore round, then, with just one stroke of her finger, she deactivated the vibrator lodged in Elizabeth’s tight pants. Olsen was now wide-eyed at the ceasing of the torment, which bought a moment of relief, followed by the realization that she would not get to cum. The look on her ball-gagged face was glorious, causing Scarlett to laugh. “No cummies for you, bimbo...you earn them by pleasing ME, not yourself”. Elizabeth’s eyes went into pleading puppy mode, begging with them for a merciful orgasm or three. Scarjo loved that expressive face, the vulnerability, the anxiousness, she loved how all that was on the surface, all those weaknesses, visible and ready to exploit. “Mmmm...if you want orgasm, you will make sure to please me, you are going to be a good little slave cunt for me, its in your nature.” With that the effortlessly dominant Scarjo patted her fuck-toy’s head.  
“Hmmmffggh!!! Cuuffhhuuummff?” Elizabeth Olsen nervously spouted, as drool dribbled from her ball-gag.   
Aubrey, too, felt her pussy “released” from the torment, only to realize, as her friend just had, that the absence of such torment meant no sexual release anytime soon. Usually, Aubrey would schlick herself shamelessly to get herself off, but she was in so much heat, her pussy a throbbing, aching mess, that, frankly, she needed to be pounded by cock. “God, oh god...I need to be fucked so bad...shit...” Masturbation wouldn’t be enough for the little masturbator known as Aubrey Plaza.  
Scarjo abruptly ended contact with the brunette, leaving Aubrey hanging in sexual limbo, as if to emphasise her dependence on the Black Widow actress through denial. She was much more hands on with her other bitch  
Scarjo led the flustered and wet Elizabeth Olsen to the door of her trailer, removed the ball-gag, then removed the Bimbo collar, and opened the door of her trailer, “off you go, my little fuck pig”, she instructed, lewdly patting the ass of her favourite fucktoy, the vibrator still firmly tucked into her pants, which Scarjo could activate at any moment of her choosing. Miss Olsen walked nervously down the steps of Miss Johannson’s trailer, and nervously walked back to her trailer. She looked back at Scarjo, who playfully smiled, gently tapping her fingers on that remote.  
Olsen instinctively reached down to her crotch, and felt a soft buzzing inside her pants, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, “oh god...please...not here”, she thought, as she scurried to her own trailer.  
Closing the door behind her, and now in her own trailer, she began undoing her corset and jacket, removing them, but before she could unzip the onesie and remove the vibrator, Scarjo, now sure her bitch was in her trailer, turned it right back up, causing Olsen to squirm and groan, “oh, fuck” She murmured, and then collapsed onto her front, on a seat, knees bent, and her bum raised high, her head tossing and turning as the vibe reminded her of her Mistress’s power over her. She longed for Scarlett to grip her hips and fuck her brains out.  
Aubrey Plaza slid off the gifted tormenting panties that had turned her pussy into a sopping mess, the cunt juice dribbling down her long, smooth thighs, as the wettened vibrating panties that had made mincemeat of her self-control were slipped off. Unlike Lizzie, she was now free of Scarlett’s cuntrol, but the desperation between her legs lingered as a potent legacy. Aubrey, being the dirty masturbator she is, dipped her fingers in her squelchy wet cunt, and pumped them in and out, slow then rapid. But she could no longer satiate her own needs, so intense and thorough had been Scarlett Johannson’s conditioning. She longed for Scarlett to grip her hips and fuck her brains out.  
Scarjo confidently sat in her trailer, She had both her fuck toys right where she wanted them, and with filming of Avengers 4 completed, she would, in just two days, have the free time to fuck the shit out of the two squelching, horny subs, as never before. Scarlett was eager, horny, and more dominant than ever. She wanted to grip those little bitches hips and fuck their brains out.


	14. Kimmel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett Johannson has no limits when it comes to her submissive bimbo bitch Elizabeth Olsen and her equally horny friend. She has something very special planned for her pair of pretty fucktoys.

Dressed in a sleek dark blue pantsuit with tomboyish tie, yet still the epitome of womanly grace and charm, Scarlett Johannson confidently strided onto the stage and greeted Jimmy Kimmel with a firm handshake and confident smile. The final stretch of the long promotional tour for the latest Avengers: Endgame was now in full swing, hype was building to an almost orgasmic crescendo. Not content with coasting on that hype, Scarlett had a fun surprise for the Kimmel and the audience.  
“I have a little something for you and the audience, Jimmy”, Scarjo smiled, then grinned and held up a bell and rang it, and on came Elizabeth Olsen, dressed in a tiny white pleated skirt that barely covered her crotch and bum, and a corset that displayed her cleavage in a manner that would delight any teenage boy watching this show, making her bouncy boobs the centre of attention. Stockings, again white, also adorned the sexy legs of the blonde actress, which were, like the corset, adorned with girly pink ribbons. Red high heeled shoes completed the Barbie Doll slut-ensemble.  
Olsen, wearing deep red lipstick, nervously blushed at her objectifying costume, which stood in contrast to Johannson’s dignified and classy pantsuit. Scarjo leered at the pretty little doll, biting her lip a little as she surveyed the hot piece of ass approach. Patting the sofa, she gestured to her co-star to sit down next to her, which she duly did.  
Olsen opened her mouth to speak. “Sush”, Scarjo firmly demanded, with that firm, uncompromising tone that made Lizzie so wet. “See, we're doing the promotion for this movie, and, of course, my role is much, much bigger than Lizzie’s, but her appearance in the movie could cause spoilers to be given away.”  
“So, she has to be very careful what she says?” Kimmel asked, finding it hard to take his eyes off of Elizabeth’s wonderfully succulent boobies, which looked like they were going to burst out of her tight corset.  
“Well, I-“  
Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, only for Scarlett to take out a pink ball and shove it into the Olsen woman’s mouth, then fasten it’s straps into place, ball-gagging her in front of Kimmel and the audience.  
“Hmmmffgh?!!” Olsen protested. “I don’t think she can be trusted to behave herself, to be quite honest, Jimmy. She’s blonde and has big tits, we all know how bimbo’s can be such big-mouths when it comes to keeping secrets, and, you know, Kevin and I, we both believe that audiences should not have their enjoyment ruined by these dumb bimbos.” Scarjo traced her fingers through Lizzie’s beautiful hair, then grabbed her waist and lifted the Wind River actress onto her lap, making sure Olsen’s stockinged legs were either side of Johannson’s panted ones. This made her pink frilly panties very easily visible to the huge number of viewers. Olsen blushed, which only made it even more fun for Scarjo to grope her, cupping her boobs, and fondling her inner thighs with casual confidence, and total disregard for her bitch’s dignity.  
“So, Scarlett, what do you and Lizzie do together?” Jimmy Kimmel asked.  
“Well, I fuck the shit out of her, that’s what I do, Jimmy”, Scarjo declared proudly. The crowd laughed and cheered. “I mean, come on, guys and girls, wouldn’t you pound this hot piece of ass if you could?”  
The audience cheered Scarjo, “give her one from me!” a tall, short-haired woman shouted. “I’ll be sure to”, Scarjo replied, high on the energy of the approving audience. “Mmmfghh!” A blushing Olsen mumbled through her ball-gag. Scarjo stood her bitch up, and pushed her across Kimmel’s desk, slapped her delicious ass, and hitching up her sexy dress, exposing her frilly panties before pulling them down and tossing them to the audience. The soaking wet panties soared through the air, and were grabbed by a young couple, delighted to have this very special wet Lizzie-flavoured trophy.  
But Scarjo wasn’t yet done with this spectacular public humiliation, as she pushed her fingers into Elizabeth Olsen’s squelchy little pussy, while casually continuing her interview with Kimmel, Scarlett Johannson’s co-star reduced to a sexual object as the dominating box office queen molested the indy darling like it was as a normal thing, which to Scarjo, it was.  
“See, the thing is, Jimmy, Elizabeth, she’s a total subby, born to be dominated”, Scarjo explained to Kimmel, as she fingered her little bitch on live television. “She was on your show last year, in a slutty black dress showing off her pendulous boobies. Personally, I think Winston, Don, and Benedict were way too gentlemanly, if I’m being honest, they should have bent her over, pulled her panties down, and ploughed her there and then, just like I’m doing now. She really loves cock, especially Chris flavoured cock, but she love my strap-on cock most now”, Scarlett proudly boasted.  
“I love her face, too. Wonderful seat”, Johannson said with a wicked grin. The audience laughed.  
Elizabeth Olsen’s cunt drooled it’s depraved juices, as the actress, deliriously horny, found every act of dominance and humiliation only increased her aching sexual hunger. There truly was no limit to what Johannson would do to her beautiful little Bimbo toy. Her mind raced, consumed by the fantasy she was currently enveloped in. Anything she could imagine, no matter how depraved or humiliating, was possible. It made her mind and pussy enflame and throb in unison.  
Elizabeth Chase Olsen masturbated furiously as her dirty fantasy consumed her, lying on her bed with her legs wide open, and her hands buried in her black thong panties, her hips involuntarily swaying, her back arching, as she finger-fucked herself, imagining Scarjo fingering her in front of Jimmy Kimmel, a studio audience, and millions across the world.  
“Unnnh....mmmm...oooh, fuck...oh shit...more...more...aaaahhh...” Elizabeth Olsen’s beautiful body undulated and opened her mouth wide, imagining Scarlett’s fingers groping her body, invading it, licking and sucking it, her frantic fingering an attempt to emulate Scarjo’s masterful conquest of her lustful cunt. Yet nothing could match the feeling of Scarjo turning her holes and erogenous zones into her personal playground. Being fucking wrecked, owned, and all round used as a brainless bimbo fucktoy.  
Rolling onto her front, Elizabeth pressed her head to the pillow, and raised her bottom high, as if offering her ass to her imagined Mistress behind her, because that was the scenario playing in her submissive mind. “Fuck my ass, Mistress”, she groaned as she pumped her wet fingers in and out of her messy wet cunt, wiggling her desirable, luscious bottom.  
Lizzie grabbed her dildo and held it at her cunt lips, stroking it on her labia just as Scarjo would, and then moving it twixt her bum cheeks and plunging it into her tight little anus with a lurid, filthy squelch. “Oooh god...” She groaned, the image of her Mistress gripping her hips and pumping her bumhole heating up her pussy almost as much as the real world invasive dildo that she pushed and screwed inside herself shamelessly. Yet, try as she might, she could not even come close to the absolutely dominating fucking that Scarlett Johannson delivered in spades, and which she craved, after having been tormented and teased so mercilessly by Scarjo in her trailer just a few days ago.  
As she got herself off desperately, the sound of her phone ringing alerted her. Leaving the dildo stuffed inside her anus, she held the phone in her wet fingers.  
“Fuck”, she muttered, as Scraeltt Johannson’s name appeared on the phone alert screen. Quickly, she activated the phone call using her cunt-juice soaked fingers to tap the screen.  
“Hello, Bimbo”, Scarlett said, as Lizzie rolled onto her back, phone pressed to her ear. ‘Hello, Mistress”, Lizzie sighed, flustered from her vigorous wanking. “Have you been masturbating without my permission, cunt?” Scarjo asked, her authorative voice developing a tone of disapproval.  
“N-no, Mistress”, Olsen replied, eyes wide, voice meek and mousey in contrast to Scarjo’s.  
“Hmm, spread your legs and show me your cunt.” Scarlett was not taking any bullshit from Elizabeth, who blushed as she opened her legs and placed her phone between her thighs, and sent a picture of her wet dripping pussy and dildo-stuffed Butthole to Scarlett.  
“You didn’t ask for my permission, cunt”, Scarlett scolded her bitch with ice cold harshness.  
“I’m so horny, Mistress, I need you to fuck me so much”, Olsen pleaded, afraid Scarjo might punish her for her transgression.  
“I don’t give a fuck what you need. Your holes are mine, you are my bimbo toy, and I will use you as I see fit. I was calling you to tell you that you and Aubrey are to meet me at the location which I have given in emails to you both. You are to be dressed as I have instructed you in those emails. Did you think that I didn’t know that you and Bitch were wanking yourselves off like pathetic little horny teenagers? You’re a pair of dirty little sluts, expecting you to keep your hands out of your pants and your legs closed would obviously be too much for you two.”  
Elizabeth bit her lip anxiously, “I’m sorry, Mistress”, she meekly cooed, afraid that Scarjo would punish her, and, even worse, not fuck the shit out of her as she so desperately longed for.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Aubrey Plaza laid flat on her sofa, hands buried deep in her panties, getting herself off yet again. It had been the fifth time since Scarjo’s vibrating panties had made her crotch into slurping wet mess of dripping depravity.  
Her hands jerked back and forth rapidly as she frantically fingered herself, mewling and grunting as she used her fingers to fuck herself. Even after she had removed the vibrating panties, the effect of the delicious torment Scarjo had imposed on her lingered. She was so fucking horny. Ever since she went to that cabin, and got to fuck and suck her sexy best friend Elizabeth Olsen, and got a master class in cunt-teasing from Olsen’s Mistress, Scarlett Johannson, she’d been in a fever state of lust, as lewd thoughts swirled around in her brain constantly.  
Like Olsen, she’d been in a state of perpetual horniness ever since being mercilessly teased by Scarlett. Even though Aubrey was less of a bottom than Lizzie, being a little more prideful, that didn’t stop her from sliding her hands into her tight pants and descending into shameless wanking and shlicking. The bisexual actress had masturbated furiously to the fantasy of fucking Elizabeth Olsen many, many times, and having actually fucked Olsen, that made her want her friend’s lovely holes even more. Scarlett Johannson’s alpha female power had pushed Aubrey’s mind into a submissive realm of wanting to be fucked more than doing the fucking.  
Then it was Aubrey’s phone chiming, and Scarjo appeared on the screen. Her pussy throbbed at the mere appearance of the name. “Goddamnit, this bitch has got me between the legs”, Aubrey sighed.  
“Hello, Bitch. Have you enjoyed being a dirty little masturbating slut today?”  
Aubrey gasped. Scarjo knew. She knew just how much of a grip she had on her wet crotch. Her long pause pretty much confirmed to Scarjo that just like her friend, Aubrey had been quite the little clitty schlicker. Aubrey didn’t even attempt to deny it, and besides, it was hardly a secret that she was a hardcore masturbator.  
“Yes, Mistress Scarlett”, Aubrey replied, though her trademark sarcasm was absent here; she didn’t dare fuck with Scarlett. This Alpha Queen held all the cards and had a vice grip on her desires and lusts.  
“You’ll find the instructions in the email. I expect you and Bimbo to be there, ready for use. I’ll let you imagine what I have planned and stew in your own sordid juices as the clock ticks to our rendezvous. See you and your slutty friend there, Bitch.”  
With that, Scarjo ended the call, and yet again she’d left her two fucktoys hanging, dangling on her every word and action, ready and eager to be utterly wrecked by her.


End file.
